Hello Doctor
by Imperfect Being
Summary: AU Shandy story Dr. Flynn meets Captain Sharon Raydor
1. Chapter 1

**This story is for** **EvilRegalShandyLvr21** **and** **InaFan1** **from FB group about Tony Denison dressed as a doctor.**

 **This is an AU story as Andy Flynn is a doctor and meets our beloved Captain Sharon Raydor**

 **Later chapters will be rated M but will let you know before hand. This chapter has mild language.**

 **As you know or don't know I write on my phone so all mistakes are my own no beta.**

 **Enjoy and feedback is welcomed.**

Sharon stormed out of Assistant Chief Taylor office. As her heels clicked angrily on the porcelain floor. Rounding the corner to the murder room empty as the team went out for lunch. Sharon went into her office and slammed her door closed. "How dare he tell me I have to take my vacation days, the nerve of that man." Sharon breathed out. She finished the rest of her paperwork and put them in there correct bins. She put on her jacket and grabs her purse, and flicks off her lights headed towards the elevators.

Sharon opened her front door and threw her purse on her side table, kicking off her shoes, and throwing her jacket somewhere in her living room. Walking into the kitchen and opened her fridge and took out a bottle of Bonneau du Martray Corton Charlemagne Grand Cur a birthday present from Gavin.

Pouring herself a glass, she went into the living room and put on some Frank Sinatra and walked towards her bathroom and started a bath. Placing her wine glass by the sink. She added honeysuckle and mango salt to the water, stripping off her clothes and placing them in her hamper.

Looking in her drawer for a hair clip she twisted her hair up and pinned it up. Taking a sip of her wine and placed it on the side of her tub. Stepping into her tub she sat down, grabbed her wine glass and drank what was left in her glass. She leaned back against the tub and closed her eyes enjoying the warm water soothing her muscles.

After spending 45 minutes in the tub, she pulled the plug, drying herself dry off and wrapped the towel around her head, she grabbed her purple silk robe and tied it around her waist. Walking into her bedroom and heard her phone ring. Sharon groaned and walked down the hall towards her purse. She smirked as she saw her best friends name.

"Hello Gavin, how are you doing?"

"Hello Dear, I am doing fabulous. So a little birdie told me you were forced on vacation, by the big bad wolf?" As he grabbed a piece of chocolate.

Humming. "Yes I and for the next two weeks, what am I going to do Gavin?! I hate having nothing to do!" As she huffed and fell on her couch and grabbed a pillow and placed it over her lap.

"Well my Dear you are in luck as you know I am hosting a party tomorrow night and since you have no work and no plans, I am picking you up say 6:35?"

Sharon rolled her eyes. "I have nothing to wear. I'm not in the mood to mingle."

"Oh leave that up to me my Dear. Sharon honey you have been divorced for 2 years now, it's time to get out there. I will have your dressed delivered around noon. Well I have to tootles and see you tomorrow, love you!"

"Love you too Gavin, but my job is so demanding what if I find another guy like Jack who wants to change me or complains about my hours, and then goes off and cheats on me? I can't go through that again. But since you won't take no for an answer I have no choice. So I'll see you tomorrow." She rolled her eyes.

"Trust me there will be no Jack's a likes at this party, if there is I'll kick them out personally. Plus you know me so well there is no backing out on Gavin Baker." Proudly grinning to himself.

"I'm done with you, good night Gavin." As she hung up the phone and leaned her head back.

Gavin smirked as she hung up on him. "Good night Sharon." He couldn't wait to pick out her dress, drop it off and see her potential male companion.

Sharon sat up and went into her bathroom and grabbed her blow dryer and started to dry her hair. Once she was she brushed her hair and added moisturizer. Left her bathroom and went to her closet grabbing a pair of yoga pants and a blue tank top. She put on her reading glasses and grabbed her favorite book Steve Alten Resurrection and pulled her covers back and crawled into bed, pulling the sheets over her legs, leaned back against her pillows and started reading.

45 minutes into her book, she placed her bookmark where she left off. Taking off her glasses and turned off her lights. Thinking about tomorrow and just hoping she has a good time.

Sharon woke up and laid in bed thinking of ways to cancel, but she couldn't find anything. She sat up and went to the bathroom and dud her morning routine. Once she was done she went to the kitchen and started the coffee maker and made a vegetable omelet with cheese. Once she was done eating she placed her dishes in the dishwasher and went into her living room to watch some television. She wished she was at work, working on a case and not at home bored.

Right on time there was a knock on her door, looking through the peephole she smiles as she saw Gavin holding a two boxes in his hands. Sharon opened the door. "Hey Gavin come in!"

"A specially delivery for mr best friend Sharon. I hate to show up and go but I have other things to do before tonight. I'll have my driver come by and pick you up at 6:15, alright so don't be late." As his eyes squinted at her through his glasses and placed the two boxes in her arms.

"Alight alright I'll be ready on time." Rolling her eyes and put the boxes on her side table.

"Well tootles Sharon." Waving good bye.

"Bye Gavin." As she waves back and shuts her door.

Picking up the two boxes and walking towards her bedroom, she placed the boxes on her bed and started removing her clothes. Once she was naked, she opened the first box and gasped as she saw the emerald green strapless dress as she pulled it out and put the dress against her body, the dress went all the way to the floor with a long slit on her right leg that traveled up to the middle of her thigh. The material was smooth against her skin and she knew it would hugged her curse. She opened the second box and saw 5' black jimmy choo shoes. God she loved Gavin, he knew her so well, to bad he was gay, best friend, and well he wasn't her type anyways but that man loved to shop.

After lounging around her condo for hours watching television and reading her book. It was time for her to get ready. Heading towards her bathroom to apply moisturizer and her make up. Once she was satisfied with the hues of brown she took out her curling iron, waited a few minutes and started to curl her hair. Once that was done she went into closet and took out her dress and put in on.

Looking into her body mirror she was beautiful, and of course the dress hugged her by her breast, hips, ass were. Sharon shook her head. Oh Gavin will pay but this dress was gorgeous and when she walked the slit would show her entire right leg. Once she was done admiring herself she told out her shoes and put them on. Reaching into her jewelry box, taking out her pearl necklace and matching bracelet. She sat in front of her vanity and applied red lipstick, running her lips together and blowing kisses into her mirror she smile and heard her door bell go off.

Walking towards her door she reach for her black and silver clutch and opened the door to a ravishing Gavin. He huge smile reaching his entire face as he rubbed his hands together. "Oh my dear you look lovely! Oh Poison Ivy would be so jealous of you."

Sharon twirled around with a smile on her face. "Gavin you out did yourself. I am loving this shoes, but the dress well it's a little much but you know I can't say no to you."

Placing his hand on her back. "I know, that's why you love me! Now let's go!" Sharon laughed as they made their was to his car.

As they pulled up to Le Foyer Ballroom, Gavin handed his keys to the valet and walked to her door opening it and taking her hand in his. Sharon smiled as they walked it. This place was breathtaking with it's pearl white walls adorn with silver and purple accents, the huge chandelier hanging above the ballroom floor shining with hues of purple. Tables covered with white lace tablecloth with white and purple orchids with silver dining plates, the lights casting a moonlight glow everywhere.

Once they found his friends they talked and mingled for a bit. Sharon was getting bored so she decided to move, giving Gavin and kiss in his cheek and saying good byes to his friends, and headed towards the bar. Once she found a spot to sit in and order white wine. Some guy came up to her.

"Hey beautiful, did it hurt when you feel from heaven?"

Sharon just stared at him like he grew a third head. "Look Mr. I'm..."

He cuts her off and looks down in her lap and licks his lips while staring at her right leg showing. "David Fairchild, and can I say you are the most beautiful woman here." As he took a drink of his whiskey.

"Look David I'm not interested, so please leave me alone and go bother someone else." As she turned back towards the bar and takes a sip of her wine.

David stared at her, then touched her leg. "What do you mean sweetheart? You are dress like that tells me you are interested. So let's go back to my place and let me show you a good time." As he winks at her.

Sharon was about to slap him when a deep males voice came from behind her.

"Listen pal the lady said she's not interested so get out of here before we have you removed for harassing woman." The man looked at the bartender as he waved over security.

David took his hand off her thigh and backed away slowly looking at this guy. "Hey, she's my girl go find another grandpa."

Andy moved forward but before he could say or do anything Sharon stood up and glared at David, pointing her finger at him. "That's it, I am not your girl, so please David for the last time remove yourself from my presents before I have you arrested for harassing a police officer."

David's eyes opened wide and his mouth opened the closed. Then security came from behind him and took his drink away and escorted him outside. While yelling "You fucking bitch and fuck you asshole, come meet me outside."

Sharon turned and looked at the man who helped her. Sharon's eyes traveled up his body. He wore a dark charcoal grey suit with and emerald green tie that was the same color as her dress. She swallowed hard for she was lost for words when she glanced into his chocolate browns eyes behind his thick framed black glasses. Then he smiled at her and damn she was starting to get light headed.

Andy put his hands on her upper arms and helped her sit down on the stool and chuckled. She started to blush so she looked at her glass and took a sip. Andy watched her get flustered and smiled. This woman was strong and fierce a few seconds ago and now she's embarrass. After composing herself she turned to look at him.

"Would you care for a drink? Oh and I'm Sharon by the way." Sticking her hand out.

He looked down at her hand and shook it. "Sure I'll have a drink, I'm Andrew, but please call me Andy."

After shaking hands he sat down next to her. When the bartender came over he asked what he wanted. "I'll have a cranberry soda please."

She watched him take a sip of his drink. "Do you not drink alcohol?"

He placed his drink down and looks at her. "No, I don't drink I'm a

Neuorsurgeon at UCLA Neurosurgery. So I prefer not to drink just in case there is an emergency at the hospital."

Sharon blushed. "Yes that would make sense can't have you messing up someone's brain, now can we." In a flirty tone.

"No, we can't have that. Would you like to go somewhere more private as in quieter?"

She nodded her head and moved her body to the left to get off the stood Andy took her hand and glanced down at her leg that was fully exposed. Andy cleared his throat hoping to hide his groan, then and helped her stand up. Sharon smiled as he tried to cover up his groan while pretending to clear his throat.

His hand landed on her lower back as they walked toward the two large glass doors that lead out to the back patio. As they went through the double doors there were more white lace tablecloths over tables with orchids and small lights that hung on around pillars above their heads and on the sides. Finding a bench near the back they both sat down.

"So how do you know Gavin?" She asked.

Andy looked down at his hands and cleared his throat. "He was my attorney when my wife passed away two years ago. You?"

Sharon saw the grief and sadness in his eyes and placed her hand over his. "I'm so sorry for your loss, Gavin is my best friend I met him at my job. I'm a police Captain in LAPD."

He looked at her and smile. "Oh yes I figured that when you told that man you arrest him for harassing a police officer, plus I've seen you a couple times on television. I have to say you are more beautiful in person then on TV."

Sharon blushed. "Thank you."

"Must be an exhausting job, the hours you work and solving crimes?"

"Yes, it can be difficult at times but I enjoy putting criminals away. Your job can't be any easier?"

"No indeed it's not, I feel like I'm married to my job, long hours, always on call, specially when I'm working on kids. But in the end it's enjoyable to see families happy that their loves ones are alive and are doing wonderful progress. Then you get some that are not happy endings and it's painful that you couldn't save them."

Looking down at their joined hands she ran her thumb over the back of his. "I know what you mean. My husband left me, we let's just say a long time ago because he felt I was married to my job, and did not like the long hours and me putting my life in danger."

Glancing in her eyes. "If you don't mind me asking where is your husband, now?"

She smiled back at him. "I divorced him 2 years ago after I found out was cheating on me and then took my life savings and gambled it away leaving me with no money and two teenagers to watch over."

His hand tightened around

hers. "Wow that is terrible. I have two children as well, both grown adults Nicole and David." Taking his wallet out and showed her a picture of his kids. "These are my children."

Sharon looked at his picture. Nicole must look like her mother with long curly brown hair and dark brown eyes. David looks exactly like his father with black hair and those chocolate brown eyes. Sharon smiled and gave Andy back his picture. Reaching into her clutch she took out a picture of her kids.

Andy smiled and looked up at her. "I thought you had two kids?"

"Oh yes I adopted the third one when he was 18. He was a material witness and would ran away from each foster parents so I took him in. Then we talked and decided that I would adopt him, that way if anything happened to me, he'll have a family, money, and a place to fall back on."

"That's very generous of you." Still looking at her picture. Her daughter looked just like her but with brown eyes, her middle son must take after his father but had his mothers smile, and the third had dirty blonde hair with blue eyes this must be the kid the one she had adopted. "They are beautiful children, you must be very proud?"

Sharon smiled and took her picture back and placed it back into her clutch. "Yes I am, you must be proud too?"

"Oh yes, my daughter is an account manager at her husbands job and my son works on computers. So I'm very happy."

"You know my older son works on computers too and owns his own company. My daughter does ballet in New York City, and well my youngest he's in college, he wants to be a journalist." Smiling.

Andy loved the way her face lit up as she talked about her children and when she smiled it traveled up to her eyes, he enjoyed the wrinkles under them. He couldn't deny it but she was a very attractive woman. "So what else do you like to do?"

"Cook, read mystery books, exercise but mostly I'm always working. You know bad guys never take a day off from killing people or each other. What about you?" As she laughed.

Andy laughed too. "Yeah I guess you're right about that. I enjoy walks on the beach and watching the sunset original I know. I enjoy reading mysteries books as well, I like to watch cooking shows but that's if I have the free time as well. You know being a doctor is a 24 hour job. Specially since there are not a lot of neurosurgeons in LA."

"Yes I bet it's a demanding field."

"Yes, but I love my job. Plus it keeps me busy. I hate sitting around doing nothing, you know what I mean."

"Oh I know perfectly what you mean, I hate having nothing to do." They both smiled at each other.

Andy glanced at the dance floor and stood up. Sharon eyes were on him the whole time and smiled when his lightly pulled on her hand. "Would you like to dance Sharon?"

She looked up at him and smiled. "I would love too Andy, thank you."

He grinned as they headed towards the dance floor with his hand on her lower back guiding her. The warmth of his hand on her back sent sparks throughout her body, she looked over at him and smiled.

Andy placed one of his hands on her waist and the other one between her shoulder blades, as she placed hers over his shoulders and around his neck. They both smiled at each other as their bodies swayed to the music. Sharon moved her head under his chin and closed her eyes as Andy closed his and breathed in her heavenly perfume. They both hummed the song that was playing. Their arms tighten around each other as they hummed the tune, both just enjoying each other's company, and how natural it felt to be held by one another. It felt like they've been doing this their whole life.

From the distance Gavin wore the biggest smile. As he watched his best friend and the dreamy doctor dance together. I indeed out did myself with this one. Gavin's boyfriend came over with a glass of Champagne. "What has put that gorgeous smile on your face honey?"

Gavin looked at Richard and pointed towards Sharon and Andy.

"Oh my, my she snagged Dr. Silver Fox? They look great together, don't they? Great job babe." As Richard handed Gavin his champagne and smiled.

"Yes my dear our little Dove is smitten, and I have to say about time. I was starting to get worried."

"Cheers to that!" As both of their flutes touched and they took a sip. Just watching their best friend dance with the dreamy doctor.

"Do you think it's strange how comfortable we feel around each? I don't want to scare you but we just met but I feel like we've been doing this for a long time." He whispered in her ear.

Sharon shivered as his hot breath hit her neck and hummed. "No it's not strange and I like honesty and I don't scare easily." As she pulled away and looked into his eyes.

Andy put his hand on her face as she moved hers on his chest. Both of their eyes filled with longing and something they both were not ready to name. He ran his thumb over her lips. "Sharon?"

Sharon hummed her response, getting lost in his eyes and his thumb running across her lips.

"Can I...can I kiss you?"

"Yes." She said breathlessly. Sharon licked her lips and slightly licked his thumb Andy moaned. They moved slowly towards each other as their breath touched each other lips before his lips touched hers ever so softy, both moaning. Andy pulled away with a smile on his face and glanced at her face as she too was smiling.

She pulled on the lapels of his jacket and kissed him as he moaned into her mouth she slipped her tongue into his mouth, making them both moan as their tongues touched for the first time exploring each other's mouths. His hand travel into her hair and the other on her lower back pulled her to him. Sharon wrapped her arms around his neck playing with his hairs around his collar.

Just then his phone went off. Their mouths pulled apart but held theirs hands met as he used his other to look at his phone. He groaned and looked at her apologetic. "I'm sorry but I have to go, duty calls." He let go of her hand and took out his wallet and pulled out his business card. "Sharon I had a wonderful time tonight and I would love to see you again. Here is my number, call me if you want. But I hope you do."

She smile at him and took his card. "I understand perfectly, I would love to see you again. I'll call you soon, take care Andy." As she kissed his lips one last time tonight.

She pulled away but he cupped her face again and kissed her again both smile into their kiss. "You need to get going Andy" as she giggled.

"I know, I know, your just so irresistible." As he looked into her eyes.

She smiled at him and pushed him. "Get going! Now!"

He turned around. "Beautiful, intelligent, sexy, and bossy. Where did you come from?"

Sharon snorted and smacked his chest. "God Andrew Flynn get going!" As she pushed him again gave him her best Darth Raydor glare.

Andy moaned, then smiled big at her snort laugh then winked at her and turned around heading towards the exit.

Sharon stood there watching Andy walking away as she brought her fingers to her lips and smiled.

"Well, well my dear it seems you found Mr. Right tonight? Let me hear you say it?" Gavin said with a smirk on his lips.

Sharon rolled her eyes. "I guess you are right, I did find Mr. Right tonight, but he's just as busy as me and..."

Gavin placed his finger on her lips. "Enough, so you both are busy so what?! You two looked marvelous together, I could feel your energy from the other side of the room. Just give the dreamy doctor a chance, please?" Pouting his lips.

"Stop it Gavin, I was planning to ask him to dinner whenever he's free."

He hugged her and cupped her face. "That's my girl, now text that Silver Grey Fox of yours!" Gavin gave her a hug and walked back to Richard inside.

Sharon walked out and took a cab home. Once she was inside she took off her dress and put on her yoga pants and a teal tank top. After removing her make up she grabbed her phone and Andy's business card and text him.

•Hey this is Sharon, would you like to have dinner sometime?•

Sharon's phone chirped, she smiled as she read his text.

•Hello beautiful, I would love to have dinner with you sometime. Is tomorrow night good?•

•Tomorrow night is perfect, good night Andy.•

Her phone chirped again.

•Good night beautiful.•

Sharon smiled as laid in bed thinking about her date with Andy tomorrow night.

{TBC}


	2. Chapter 2: The Date

Sharon lounged around her condo thinking about her date tonight with Andy. The feel of his soft warm lips against hers mouth brought a smile to her lips. The sound of her phone ringing took her out of her trance, she smiled as she saw that Emily wanted to facetime.

"Good morning mom!"

"Good morning Emily. How are you?"

"Oh I'm doing great drinking coffee and getting ready to leave to in a few minutes to rehearsal. Soooo Uncle Gavin sent me a picture of you and this handsome man from last night." As raised one of her eyebrows at her mother.

Sharon rolled her eyes and groaned. "Yes, I'm sure he did."

"So tell me about Mr.. Hot Stuff? Uncle Gavin would not tell me much. So spill it."

Sharon smiled, glancing at her coffee mug and cleared her throat. "Well his name is Andy, he has two kids a daughter and a son, both around you and your brothers age. He's a Neurosurgeon at UCLA. He's from Brooklyn New York, he enjoys reading mystery novels, watching cooking network, and going to the beach."

"Oh mom he sounds very romantic, and he's financially stable which is a plus in my book. So does he have a Brooklyn accent? Please tell me you are going to see him again?" As Emily pulls out her button lip.

Sharon laughed and rolled her eyes. "Emily you know money is not an issue. No, he does but have a Brooklyn accent. And as a matter of fact yes I am seeing him tonight."

Emily squealed and clapped her hands. "No, but after dad, I would like you to see men that are financially stable. Oh mom that's wonderful. So did your two kiss last night?" As she saw her mothers face begin to blush. Emily got her answer. "Well, well mom do tell how was it?" She squealed. "Oh I'm so happy for you mom!"

"Emily I'm not discussing this with you. But so you know, yes he was a great kisser." Her blush traveling down to her chest.

In the background Sharon heard her daughters door buzzer go off. "Look mom I have to go, I love you and please just have fun and enjoy yourself. You deserve to be happy mom and from the looks of both of you from that photo he makes you happy."

"I love you too sweetheart have a great time and knock em dead at tonight's show." Taking a minute she looked into Emily's eye. "Yes Andy does make me happy I haven't felt this way, well since the beginning of my relationship with your father."

Sensing her mothers sudden sadness. "Mom don't be scared to love again, alright? Andy...he...he seems like a nice guy and Uncle Gavin is never wrong about these kind of things. Just be happy and live in the moment mom, okay?"

Sharon smiled and blew a kiss to Emily. "I will honey, I love you." As they both waved good bye and ended the call.

After working 9 hours straight on Abigail Deutz. It was a tough one this 10 year old girl has a grade 3 Anaplastic ependymomas a type of malignant brain tumor. Which was located in her lower back part of her skull called posterior fossa and was traveling slowly into her spinal cord which was a very rare. When he was done sewing up the lower part of her scalp hoping that he had removed all of her cancerous tissues. But only time could tell. He was please that he was able to save her life. If the surgery didn't removed it all the next course of action would be radiation treatment.

Once he was done washing his hands he came out and talked to her parents letting them know the surgery went well and she should wake up within a couple of

hours. After they said their thank you's Andy finished his paperwork and went home. On his way home he smiled as he thought about Sharon and how she felt in his arms, the smell of her sweet perfume, to just hear her laugh again tonight, to have those piercing green eyes stare back into his with such affection like she did hours ago, he also remembered the way her lips felt on his the lite taste of wine and mint.

He unlocked his door walked in and closed his door. Bending over taking off his shoes and walks down the hall towards his bedroom and starts undoing his tie and unbuttoned his dress shirt and placed them in his hamper along with his pants, socks, then his boxer.

Going onto his bathroom to take a shower. Once he was out he dried off, he reached for his phone called Perch a lovely restaurant in downtown LA, once his reservations were set. He set his alarm and laid in bed to get a couple hours of sleep before tonight's date with Sharon.

Tapping his phone as it buzzed annoyingly for him to wake up and getting ready for his date in a few hours. Andy picked out his light charcoal pants and matching jacket along with his teal dress shirt and black, grey, and teal diagonal stripped tie. Getting into his car he drove to Tic-tock Couture Florals that was near his place and picked up purple iris's and white hydrangeas. Shooting Sharon a text saying he was on his way.

Andy knocked on her door and was just lost for words when she opened her door with a black v-necked laced dress that stopped mid thigh. Her hair pulled to the side with ruby red lips. Sharon cleared her throat to get Andy's attention.

Andy blushed as he realized he was staring at her. Andy handed her, her flowers. "Here these are for you."

Sharon smiled and took them from his hand and pulled the bouquet by her nose and inhaled the floral scent and hummed. "Thank you Andy these are beautiful and they smell heavenly." Opening her front door wider she motioned him to come in. "Let me put these in a vase and we can get going."

Andy looked around her place, it was warm and inviting with pictures of ballet pictures hanging on her walls, a oak wood desk with her laptop and light, with a stack of papers and a pen. From what he could see from the front door there was a huge oak rectangular dinner table with beige lace table runner. Sharon came out from the kitchen and placed the flowers Andy gave her in the middle of her table.

Sharon glanced over at Andy and smiled. Walking up to him she grabbed her purse and heading towards her front door. Once she locked the door and popped his elbow out and Sharon looped her hands through it, both walking towards the elevator. Andy opened his door for her and waiting till she was situated and closed her down and walked around the back and got in. He smiled at her and started the car.

"So how was last night?"

"I had a 9 year old who was having seizures due to her brain tumor that was traveling slowly into spine. I had to operate and I hope I removed all of her cancerous cells, if not the next step would be radiation."

"Oh that poor girl, did her operation go smoothly?"

"It was touch and go in the beginning but once we got the bleeding to stop it was better."

Sharon reached over his console and placed her hand on top his his. Andy looked at her hand then turned his over so their fingers were intertwined around each other, then looked at her and smiled. Leaning her upper body towards him. "So where are we going?"

"We are going to Perch. It's a French Bristro and they have a spectacular view of downtown LA and the mountains."

"That's sound beautiful Andy. Have you been there before?"

"No another doctor told me about the place and I looked it up and it has wonderful reviews and from the pictures it's very romantic." Andy squeezed her hand. "Plus she told me about the truffled fries and it was the best fries she's ever tasted."

Sharon hummed. "That does sound good."

As they drove to the mountain side this place was beyond beautiful with it's whimsical French inspired them inside. Andy told the hostess his name as they walked towards the elevator and up to the 16th floor. Once they stepped outside he heard Sharon gasp. As the sun was finally setting the unobstructed views of the downtown skyline lighting up and the mountains in the distance the view was breathtaking.

Their lounging area was adorn with red, black, grey cushioned pillows to sit on. In the middle was a large circular fireplace within the ground. With four large pillars around the pillows with white silk draped over their heads. On the edge of their pillows were lighted tea lights and the smell of honeysuckle and sandalwood. Sharon held tightly onto Andy's hand, he looked over at her and saw the appreciation in her green eyes.

The hostess placed their menus down and told them their server will be with them shortly. When she left Andy took Sharon to the edge and stared out into the city. "This is beautiful."

"This has to be the most romantic thing anyone has ever done for me."

Andy turned her so she was facing him and put his hand on her face and ran his thumb along her cheek. Getting lost in her green orbs. "I find that hard to believe, you are a kind, generous, and very attractive woman."

Sharon moved closer to his body and placed one of her hands on his chest. "Not always, before I took over Major Crimes I worked in FID. I would investigate others cops actions, and everyone disliked me, because I was doing my job and making sure we didn't get sued."

"I'm sorry to hear that, do they still hate you?"

"No, they don't, it's took a few days for the team to get used to the idea of me bring in charge. But now we are getting along with no problems."

He ran his other hand up and down her arm. "That's good, you should like working with the people around you and not worry about being hated."

He kissed her lips. Sharon closed her eyes and deepened the kiss.

They slowly pulled apart when their server cleared her throat. "Sorry to disturb you two. My name is Ashi, I'll be your server would you two like something to drink?"

Sharon and Andy both blushed. "No, it's okay, I'll have a cranberry soda please." He looked at Sharon. "I'll have a glass of Azelia Di Luigi please."

Ashi shook her head went towards the bar. "Well let's have a seat and see what there is to eat."

They sat down next to each other and gone over the menu and finally decided on what they were having when Ashi came with their drinks.

Sharon and Andy both said thank you at the same time. Sharon decided on roasted duck in curry sauce with brown rice, while Andy ordered Moong Dal with a garden salad with Italian dressing.

Once they finished dinner and order Italian ice cream with orange caramel glaze and whipped cream. Sharon eyes widen as Ashi placed the their dessert on the table. "Oh my that's a lot of ice cream."

Andy laughed and ran his hand over his stomach. "Wow, tell me about it. My stomach feels like it's going to burst soon."

Sharon smiled and grabbed her spoon and placed it into their frozen dessert. Sharon closed her eyes and moaned as the flavors of the rich coffee and chocolate ice cream with the orange caramel glaze mixed in her mouth it was heavenly. Andy just watch Sharon as moaned eating their dessert.

Sharon opened her eyes to find Andy staring at her, causing her to blush. Sharon placed her spoon back into their dessert and brought it over to Andy's mouth. Andy smiled and opened his mouth. His eyes went wider as he hummed. Sharon snort laughs and uses her other hand to cover her mouth.

Andy placed his hand over hers and removed it for her mouth. "You don't have to hide your face from me. I quite enjoy when you snort when you laugh, it's beautiful."

Sharon blushed and moved closer to Andy, bringing her mouth slowly towards his. "Andy." Breathed out his name.

Andy's pupils dilated as her perfume invaded his nose, the heat from her breath as she said his name against his lips, her mouth inches from his, and the soft touches from her fingers that held his hand. "Yes, Sharon."

Sharon smirked as she heard the desire come from his voice as he said her name, their lips softly touched, as his free hand traveled up her arm and stopped at her neck. Sharon moaned as she ran her tongue across his bottom lip. Andy smiled and opened his mouth willingly as their tongues danced with the hint of their frozen dessert.

The urge to breath became to great and they pulled apart with eyes glistened in anticipation to what's to come while they smiled at each other.

Andy moved her hair to the side. "You ready to go Sharon?"

Sharon looked down at their joint hand, then looked back up into his brown eyes. "Yes, Andy I am."

Andy stood up and helped Sharon up taking her hand and guiding her towards the edge and took one last glance at the city lights. "It's beautiful."

He looked over at her. "Not to sound cheesy but not as beautiful as you tonight."

Sharon laughed and hit his chest with the back of her hand. "Yes Andy that was cheesy but thank you." As she looked out at the city.

They stopped at her front door and Sharon turned around and faced him. Her arms around his neck and his on her waist. "I had a wonderful time tonight Sharon."

"I did too Andy, thank you."

"I should be going." He said sadly.

Sharon hummed and moved in closer. Andy smiled before they kissed. One of his hands cupped her face and deepened their kiss.

She pulled away slightly and he kissed her again then slowly pulling away but still held her hand. "What do you say about bowling this Friday night?"

She smiled and pulled him closer by his tie. "I look forward to beating you Friday night, so what time?"

He pushed her against the wall with his body and she moans. He moved his mouth by her ear and exhaled seductively. "Be prepared to lose Sharon Raydor. I'll pick you up say 6 o'clock?"

She wrapped one of her legs around his and her arms around his neck playing with the hairs on his neck. "Oh Andrew Flynn you are going down." Realizing his that sounded she blushed.

And chuckled and kissed her neck as his nose ran across her neck, up to her jawbone and captured her lips with his for one last passionate kiss. He broke their kiss and backed away smiling at her.

"Good night Sharon."

Smiling back at him and fixing her dress. "Good night Andy."

{TBC}


	3. Chapter 3: The Beach

**This chapter is kinda rated M just to be on the safe side.**

 **As you know all mistakes are my own. Enjoy!**

Andy spent most of his morning cleaning his house while listening to Modest Mouse. A little after 11am his phone began to ring.

"Hello Sweetheart."

"Hey dad, what are your plans for today?"

"I'm off today and just got done cleaning the house and was about to work on my bike. What's up?"

"I'm taking the kids to the beach and they wanted to know if you wanted to join us. Can you dad?"

"I would love to Nicole I love see my grand kids. Um Nicole I know you don't like strangers around the kids but can I invite my friend that's a woman along? He asked nervously

"Wait, dad you have a friend that's a woman?" She giggled over the phone.

"Yes."

"Wow this must be serious if you want us to meet her, so is she your girlfriend?!" She asked excitedly.

"Honey, I prefer companion girlfriends sounds like I'm in high school again."

"Oh daddy I'm so happy for you! Yes you can invite her. So tell me a little about her?!"

"Her name is Sharon and she works for the LAPD in the Major Crimes devision. She enjoys reading, exercising, cooking. She has the greenest eyes I ever seen, long brown hair, and a smile that can make you forget what a terrible day you had. She has an amazing laugh that when you get her going she snorts and then she blushes." His heart flutters just talking about her over the phone.

"She's sounds beautiful dad. I'm happy for you, I'm glad you are getting back out there after mom. You need to find love and just let loose. I hope she can make it. I would love to meet her."

"Me too Nicole, I hope you'll like her as much as I do."

"Dad please you haven't dated or seen anyone woman after mom died and the way you talked about her I'll love her." She giggled.

"Yeah I wasn't looking, and we just bumped into each other at Gavin's party when this guy wouldn't stop hitting on her. I told him to leave her alone, he was getting real mouthy to me and she stood up and told him to leave or she would attest him. Then she asked me if I wanted to have a drink and we hit it off instantly, something about her memorized me and it hit me hard. Heck it hit us both and then we danced and then we kissed. It was hypnotizing then I got a call from work and I gave her my card and told her I loved to see her again. Then later that night she texted me about going out to dinner."

"Dad she sounds special, so where did you take her?"

"She is special Nicole, I thought I would never feel this way again. But I took her to Perch."

"My my daddy who knew you were such a romantic!"

Andy blushed. "Well Sharon deserves to be spoiled she's a wonderful woman, strong and caring woman."

"Well call her and see if she can join us, I'm dying to meet her!"

"Okay, okay, love you Nicole." He laughed.

"Love you too dad. See you later."

As she hung up the phone and smiled as she looked at the picture of her dad on her phone. It's about time Old Man.

After Nicole hung up on him, Andy went inside to grab a water bottle and dialed Sharon's number.

Sharon heard her phone ring and saw who was calling her. "Hello Doctor."

Andy laughed. "Hello Captain Raydor, I have a questions to ask you?"

She laughed. "Oh you do huh. Go ahead I might have an answer to your question."

Andy cleared his throat. "My daughter Nicole invited me to go to the beach with her and the kids and I was wondering if you wanted to join us?"

"Hmmmm I'm not sure, you see I'll have to ask my companion. He might not like me seeing with a handsome doctor in a swimsuit and meeting his daughter and grand kids." She laughed.

"Oh I don't he'll mind at all. You are quite a catch and he loves being in your company and would die to see you in a swimsuit and playing in the sand with his grand kids." He breathed out. "Oh and to feel your soft lips against mind when no one is looking."

"Oh Andrew Flynn you are terrible."

She snorted over the phone.

"Yes, but I feel like you like that about me. No?"

She laughed harder. "Yes, I do. Andy you make me laugh like I haven't laughed in a long time. I would love to go to the beach and meet your daughter and grand kids."

"Perfect I'll pick you up say around 12:35?"

"Sounds perfect, see you then Doctor."

"Yes I'll see you soon Captain."

They both laughed at their nicknames they just gave each other and hung up their phones.

Sharon got up, she had less than an hour to get ready. She looked through her closet for her swimsuit and only found her violet bikini set. She rolled her eyes and tried it on. Looking in the mirror she was surprised she didn't look that bad in it. So she kept it on and found her green sundress and looked for her beige sandals and white sun hat. Getting all of her things ready in her beach bag she heard a knock at her front door and walked over and opened her door to a casual dress Andy in black shirt and a pair of black grey swimming trunks with black flip flops.

"Hey come on in, I'm almost done." Waving him in.

He walked in and before she turned around fully he pulled her to him and kissed her. Sharon moaned and moved her arms around his waist. As Andy's hand trailed up to her hair. They pulled apart and smiled at each other.

"Sorry you just looked really beautiful. Not that you don't look beautiful all the time, I jus..."

Sharon put her index finger on his mouth. She smiled at him and moved closer to him and stood on her toes and kissed him. Andy smiled into their kiss as he deepened it and she let his tongue play with hers. She pulled away and turned around and was about to grabbed her bag when Andy's hands covered hers.

"Here I'll carry that. You ready?"

Sharon turned her head to face him and smiled up at him. "Thank you Andy, yes I am ready."

Andy grabbed her sun hat and placed it on her head and kissed the top of her nose. Sharon laughed and pushed him away.

The drive to the beach was peaceful holding hands, making small talk, and singing Twenty One Pilots Tear In My Heart. As they pulled up to the beach Nicole and the boys just arrived and was getting their stuff out of their car. Andy got out of his car and walked around and opened her door and extended his hand out to her to help her out. Sharon smiled and thanked him. As they walked to the truck of his car they grabbed their stuff and walked over to Nicole and placed their stuff down on the beach, setting their stuff up.

"Nicole this is my companion Sharon." Nicole smiled at Sharon.

"Sharon this is my daughter Nicole." Sharon smiled back and extended her hand as they shook.

"Hello Nicole, it's nice to meet you, your father has told me a lot about you."

"Nice to meet you Sharon, my father has told me a lot about you. Oh these are my boys. Come here boys and come meet Sharon grandpas lady."

The boys came over and smiled at Sharon. The youngest came over and looked up at them. "Hi, I'm Charlie and I'm 6 years old."

Sharon smiled back at Charlie. "Hello Charlie I'm Sharon. Nice to meet you."

He smiled and ran back to to get his sandcastle kit. Nicole's older boy came over. "Hello I'm Edward and I'm 8. So you are grandpas girlfriend?"

"Edward." Nicole gasped.

Sharon smiled and looked down at him. "Yes I am, is that okay with you?"

Edward shrugged his shoulders. "Um one question. Do you like to build sandcastles?" He looked at her seriously.

Sharon bent down and smiled. "I love building sandcastles."

Edwards smile grew wider and moved closer to Sharon's ear. "Maybe you could help is bury grandpa in the sand too?"

Sharon laughed. "Most defiantly, I look forward to it."

Edward pulled her into a hug and ran to his yonder brother telling him the good news. The little brother looked over at Sharon and waved. Sharon smiled and waved back.

Andy and Nicole just watched Sharon interacting with the kids and both smiled at each other. Nicole whispered in her dads ear. "Oh dad she's perfect, don't let her go."

Andy placed a kiss on her temple and whispered back. "I don't plan too, if she'll have me, I'm hers forever."

Nicole looked at her dad and smiled. She walked over to the boys and started building a sandcastle. Andy came up to Sharon and wrapped his hand around hers. She looked over at him and smiled. He lifted her hat a little and kissed her lips. They broke apart when Charlie came over and yelled. "Ew grandpa!"

Sharon and Andy blushed. Charlie grabbed Sharon's hand and pulled her towards their structure. He looked up at her with his sad eyes. "Can you help us Sharon?"

Sharon cupped his chin and smiled. "I love to let's go get some water in these buckets and pour it over these sections alright?"

Charlie nodded and handed Sharon a orange bucket. After 30 buckets of water the sand was ready to be molded. Andy just watched Sharon playing with his grand kids both of them smiling and laughing as they built their sandcastle.

Nicole came by. "Alight boys it's time to take a break and eat some lunch."

"But mom." The boys whined.

Nicole and Sharon smiled. "No buts let's go and you can come back and build more."

"Alright the last one their is a rotten egg!" Edward shouted.

The boys ran and Charlie was there first. Nicole and Sharon just walked back. "Thank you for playing with the boys. They love building sandcastles."

"No problem I use to take Emily and Ricky here all the time when they were little."

"Yes dad told me you had kids. But what about the third one?"

"Oh I adopted Rusty my third one. He's a great kid, I'm very proud of him."

"Yes you should be, it's terrible about what his real mother did to him."

Sharon looked over at nicole. "Yes it is, I'm just happy, that's he's in a better place emotionally and is getting his life he deserves. Working hard and going to school."

"Yes you should be, he sounds amazing. I would love to meet him sometime. Maybe come over for dinner?"

"We would love that, I'll just have to see if he'll be home from school and off from work."

"Yes, of course the plans will be up in the air for now."

Sharon sat next to Andy as Nicole handed out sandwiches and water bottles and juice for the boys. After finishing lunch they desired to relax and lay back. Share rested her head on Andy's chest as his arms wrapped around her waist. The boys sat next to each other reading books while Nicole watched her father and his girlfriend and smiled at how perfectly they fitted with each other.

They sat up and wanted to play in the water. Nicole took out her sunblock and placed some on the boys when she was finished she handed it to her father. Andy smiled and motioned Sharon to come sit in front of him. Sharon stood up and took off her dress and placed it on her towel.

"Wow." Andy said as she stood in front of him in her violet bikini.

Sharon blushed and sat in front of Andy. Sharon held her hair up, as Andy rubbed sunblock over her shoulders and back, the pressure he applied caused Sharon to moan. "Oh Andy that feels great."

Andy smiled and whispered in her ear. "Oh this is nothing, I can do some much better but there are kids here and my daughter."

Sharon blushed and turned her face over and kissed Andy. She stoop up and helped Andy up. She watched him take off his shirt and licked her lips and just stared at his salt and peppered hair that covered his chest. Andy chuckled as he watched her stared at him.

"You like?"

Sharon blushed and looked down. "Yes I do I just never been with a man with that much chest hair."

"Oh well there is a first for everything."

She smiled at him and stood behind him applying sunblock over his back and down his legs then turned him around and did his arms and finally his chest. Andy moaned as the cool lotion hit his skin and her warm hands glided over his nipples. She smile and laughed as his thick chest hairs tickled between her fingers and the palm of her hands.

After they were done they went into the water and played with the boys and Nicole. Sharon and Nicole watched Andy throw the boys up from the water and laughed when the boys squealed. Soon the boys were getting tired and they helped Nicole get their stuff ready. Sharon held charlie and Andy held Edward. They buckled them up and kissed their cheeks. Both hugging and telling Nicole they had a great time.

"See you around Sharon. It was nice to meet you."

"Yes, it was a pleasure to meet you and your boys."

They waved good bye. Andy held Sharon's hand. "Do you want to go to or would you like to swim a little more?"

Sharon smiled and pushed him back and ran into the water. Andy shook his head and yelled. "Oh Sharon you are so dead!"

Sharon squealed when he picked her up and pulled her under the water. Sharon kicked and hitting his arms for him to let her go. He threw her awkwardly as she landed in the water sideways. Sharon's head popped up and looked for Andy and smiled wickedly at him. She went under and didn't appear for 12 minutes. Andy was getting worried and started shouting her name. "Sharon? Sharon where arms you?!"

Sharon slowly appeared behind him and covered his eyes with her hand and climbed on his back. Causing him to yell in surprise and Sharon snorted. She let go of him and he turned around and pulled her to him. Her legs wrapped around his waist as her arms went around his neck. Both smiling at each other, then suddenly the glances became serious as her hips rocked against his shaft, his hands cupped her butt pulling her against him.

She moaned as she pulled his face closer to hers as their lips

touched. As their kissed deepened theirs grinding went faster against each other. Both swallowing each other's moans as they thrusted under the ocean water.

"Damn Sharon" he breathes between heated kisses.

Sharon smiled in their kiss. "Oh Andy I want you."

One of his hands went into her wet hair and kissed her harder. Sharon moaned and her head fell back as their lower bodies continued to rubbing against one another under the water. Andy trailed kisses down her neck and nipped at her collarbone.

"God Sharon I want you too. Just not like this." He breathed heavily on her neck.

Sharon hummed as she pull her head forward and looked into Andy's eyes showing him the love and desire that was shining in her eyes. "I know Andy, I just can't help this feeling coming over me when we kiss and your hands traveling over my body."

Andy smiled and cupped her face. "Oh I know what you mean. I'm trying so hard to control myself when I'm with you. You have no idea how bad I just want to make love to you right now and hear you pant or scream my name as I pleasure you."

She kissed his lips and swam away from him. Both missing the contact that their bodies craved. Andy swap up to Sharon as they both walked out of the water and dried off. Both of them getting dressed and stealing glances at each. Once they were dressed they headed towards the car holding hands and occasionally bumping shoulders.

Once inside the car and loos at her. "Would you care fit done ice cream or would you like me to take you home?"

Sharon wasn't ready to be alone. She smiled at him. "Ice cream sounds good right now."

He smile back and kissed the back of her hand. He drove to an ice cream shop 5 blocks from her condo. Sharon order a cone with Java mocha delight and Andy order rocky road. Both enjoying their ice cream and each other's company smiling and holding hands.

Once they were done Andy took her home. Both stopping at her door she turned around and stood on her tippy toes and kissed him. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her to him.

His hand running up and down her back. He pulled away and looked into hers eyes. "Thank you for coming out with us today. Did you have a great time?"

Sharon cupped his face vas stared into his chocolate brown eyes. "Yes I had a wonderful time, your daughter is wonderful and your grand kids are amazing. Thank you for calling me and taking me out fir ice cream."

He pulled her into a hug and kissed the side of her head on her temple.

Sharon hummed and kissed the side of his cheek. He pulled away from her.

"Good night Sharon. Are we still on or Friday night?"

"Good night Andy, oh yes be prepared to lose my friend."

Andy laughed his eyes sparkled. "Oh yeah, well see about that my love. See you Friday."

Her smile widen we he called her his love, her heart beating faster and the butterflies fluttering like crazy. "Yes we'll see who wins this Friday." She raised her eyebrows at him.

He laughed and kissed her one last time. "Oh we will, later Sharon sweet dreams."

"Later Andy, you too."

He waited for her to walk in, closed her door and locked it. Then he headed home thinking about today and what an amazing day it was.

{TBC}


	4. Chapter 4: Bowling and a Show

**Thank you to EvilRegalShandyLvr21 for being my beta.**

 **This chapter is Rated M for sexual encounters and language.**

 **Enjoy and feedback is welcomed.**

Sharon came home from grocery shopping and placed all her cold goods in her fridge and freezer. When all the dry goods in her cabinets. She made herself a salad and sat down at her dinner table reading the newspaper.

Sharon's phone starting going off and she stood up and walked towards her purse and was looking for her phone. She found her phone and smiled as she saw his name.

"Hello Dr. Flynn, what can I do for you? You are not backing out of tonight are you?" Sounding morose.

Andy laughed. "Hello Captain Raydor, oh no just the opposite, seeing if we are still on for tonight?"

"Oh yes we are, are you prepared to lose to a woman?" Smirking over the phone.

"Oh no, my dear you will lose to a man. Just so you know Iuse to be in a league."

"Keyword use to be, Andrew." Laughed Sharon.

"Ouch, you know how to hurt a mans ego. But we should make a deal?"

"A deal huh? I'm good at making deals, Andrew. It's one of my jobs. So what's this deal going to be?"

He laughed. "Well It might be kinda early in our relationship. But I um well you know..uhhh you...we..."

Sharon cut him off. "Andy just say it, you're not going to scare me. Just as long as it doesn't involve anal sex."

Andy coughed and cleared his throat. "Oh good God no, that's not my thing either! But I was thinking the loser has to strip for the other person?"

Sharon was silent for a while and that was making Andy very nervous, thinking that he may have over stepped their boundaries. They haven't really talked about sex or did anything really that entails that kind of contact besides what happened at the beach. Other than that, it's been passion filled kisses and holding each other.

"Shar...Sharon?" He asked hesitantly. Clearing his throat. "Look, I'm sorry if I over stepped. If you don't want to see me tonight I...I understand. I'm sorry." He breathed heavily into his phone and thinking to himself you 'idiot, she's not ready for that.'

"Yes." She breathed into the phone.

"Ye...yes? Not seeing me? Okay, I understand Shar..."

"No, no Andy, yes to the deal." She giggled over the phone.

"Oh okay, are you sure? If you don't feel comfortable I...I understand."

"Oh Andrew I don't plan on losing tonight so wear something sexy." She flirted over the phone.

Andy's heart began to beat faster and he laughed. "Oh we'll see, you wear something sexy too, you never know my lovely. I just might win."

"Maybe you might win, but I plan on beating you tonight."

"We'll see about that!" He laughed. "Pick you up around 7?"

"You have yourself a deal, see you at 7, later Andy."

"See you tonight Sharon, later."

Andy hung up. He looked up at his ceiling. "Oh my gosh I can't believe this is happening." Standing up and headed to the store to buy some new silk briefs.

Sharon stared at her newspaper. "Oh my god did I just make a deal to strip for Andy? Oh my god, I haven't been naked in front of a man in a long time." She blushed.

Sharon finished her coffee, placed her mug into the dishwasher and grabbed her purse and headed out the door to Jenette Bras in East Hollywood to find the perfect bra and panty set for Andy to see her in tonight.

As Sharon walked into the place and right away saw what she wanted, the teal silk with beige lace bra and thong set. Looking for her size and found it and walking towards checkout. Making small talk with the cashier and paid for her items and heading home.

Sharon came home and took a shower and dried off and decided to put her hair in a french braid and put on her special bra and thong set. She was glancing at herself in the mirror, the bra gave her breast the cleavage she was looking for and the thong looked great on her. Walking over to her vanity she sprayed her body with Victoria's Secret Bombshell. Walking into closet and grabbed a pair of dark denim skinny jeans and her ruby red v-neck tank top.

Satisfied with how she looked, she sat at her vanity and put on her make up, sticking with earth tone hues and her red lipstick. Once she was done she walked into closet again and took out her black riding boots and put them on.

She heard knocking on her front door she smiled and looked at the clock, 7 o'clock on the dot. Walking down the hall and opened the door to Andy holding a bouquet of purple peonies and white daisies. Wearing a blue t-shirt and blue jeans with black sneakers.

"Hello, Sharon you look beautiful tonight." Andy's eyes trailed down from her face and then her body enjoying the cleavage she was showing, and the way her tight jeans hugged her curves, she also wore her black riding boots. He had to pull himself together, so he wouldn't moan and take her right then and there. He handed her the flowers with a smile. "Here these are for you, beautiful."

"Oh, thank you Andy." Smiling as she took his flowers and walked into her kitchen and placed her flowers into a vase. Andy stood at her doorway and noticed she still had his other bouquet on her dinning room table and smiled.

Sharon turns around with flowers in a vase and placed them on her desk. Looking over at Andy she smiled and walked up to him and kissed him. "Thank you for the flowers they are beautiful Andy." Turning she grabbed her purse as they headed out of her door as she turned around and locked it.

Once she locked her door and turned around Andy pulled her for a kiss then pulled away and held her hand as they headed towards the elevator. As they held hands and walked to his car they would glance at one another and smirk.

As they pulled into the bowling alley and he looked over at her and held her hand tighter and looked into green eyes. "Listen Sharon about our deal, if you don't feel comfortable, we can just snuggle?"

Sharon smiled and moved closer to his face. "Is Doctor Flynn scared he'll lose to a woman?"

"Oh not just any woman, you are intelligent, funny, very attractive, and a police Captain. But no it's just you went quiet today when I mentioned it." He glanced down at their hands.

"Andy I'm sorry, it's just been a long time since I've been in a relationship and especially naked in front of a man, I really like." She blushed.

Andy cupped her chin and pushed her face up. "It's been a long time for me too, well with a woman not a man." He laughed "I just feel completely comfortable being around you. And at the beach the way you were grinding on me. I...I thought we were ready for the next step in our relationship. But if you are not ready I can wait. You are worth waiting for Sharon Raydor." He gave her a warm sincere smile.

Sharon eyes glistened at his statement of waiting for her and the look of pure love in his eyes for her, she knew he was telling her the truth. Sharon moved closer and kissed his lips softly. "I'm not backing down but be prepared to lose Andrew Flynn. Maybe I'm done waiting." She winked then smiled as she pulled away from him.

"We'll just see about that Sharon Raydor." His smile widened.

"Let's go and see who is victorious."

They walked out of his car holding hands and smiling. Once inside they got their shoes and found their lane. Once they had their shoes on and names in the computer. They started the round with Andy. He knocked down 8 pins then on his second turn he missed.

Sharon smiled and grabbed her ball and rolled it down the lane and made a strike. Throwing her arms in the air. "Oh,did you see that Andy?!"

He shook his head and smiled at her, it was his turn and he only knocked down 6 this time. It was Sharon's turn and she knocked down 9. She smiled at him and he rolled his eyes.

Almost finish with their game Sharon in the lead by 85 points. "Oh, I hope you have something sexy hiding under your jeans Doctor, I would like my payment tonight." As she winked at him and rolled her ball down the lane getting another strike.

Andy rolled his eyes at her and smiled at her. _She was a feisty one, who knew this gorgeous police captain was a gloater and enjoyed rubbing her winnings in the losers face, which was me._ He thought.

"Oh, I plan on it Captain." As he had a smirk on his face.

Sharon walked up to him and kissed his lips. "Good, I can't wait to see you strip for me doctor."

He put his arms around her waist and pulled her closer. "Oh, I bet you can't wait, Sharon." And kissed her.

She moaned into the kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck. After a few minutes she remembered where they were and pulled away. Looking into his eyes and smiled. Glancing at the pool tables behind him.

"Want to play a round of pool?"

"I don't know, depends if you're as good at playing pool as you are at bowling."

"I've played pool twice in my life, so you can teach me a few things?"

Blinking her eyes lashes at him. He smiled and nodded his head.

"Of course I can my love, follow me." They took their shoes back and sat down on a bench and placed their shoes back on. Walking to the billiards table and places down their cue balls. They went to get their cue's sticks that hung against the wall. Once they picked the right one for each other. They walked to their table and Andy set to the cue balls in the rack and rocked them back and forth to set them.

"Would you like to break first or me?"

"How does one break into the balls?" She asked in a flirty tone.

Andy smiled and walked over to Sharon and guided her to the other side and placed the white cue ball down away from the rest of the balls. "Okay, what you need to do it's align your cue at the white cue ball and aim that white cue ball at the others that are in a triangle and which ever one strips or solid cue balls you make in the pocket is your suit."

Sharon nodded her head and picked up her cue and placed it behind the white ball. Holding it at a weird angle. Andy laughed and stood behind her.

"Here, let me show you how you aim and hit." As he stood flush against her back and told her to bend over. As she bent over she pushed her butt into his groin. Andy let out a moan and Sharon smiled. Andy moved his mouth to her neck and placed lite kisses above her ear and she shivered and moaned his name, pushing her butt against him again. He smiled against her neck.

"Damn Sharon, let's focus on this game of pool."

Sharon hummed and swung her arm back and hit the white cue ball right into the middle of the balls and knocking 3 solids into 2 different pockets. She laughed as she saw the pure shock on his face.

"What?" As she raised her brows and shrugged her shoulders at Andy.

He shook his head and smiled. "I feel like I'm being played, played hard by a beautiful woman."

Sharon snort laughed and walked over to the white ball and hit another one of her balls in. Then maneuvering to the other side she missed and then it was Andy's turned.

After Andy made 6 in he felt great he just needed one more cue ball then the 8 ball in a pocket and he won. But,sadly he missed and it was Sharon's turn. She smiled at him and bent over in front of him so he could get a real good look at her butt in her tight jeans as she wiggled her hips a little and hit one of her balls in. She looked over at Andy and winked at him.

Andy just smiled and watched her bend over in front of him and admired her cleavage that was flaunted in front of him. He could see just a tiny piece of her teal bra. Damn he couldn't wait to rip her clothes off and ravish her breast one at a time with his mouth and tongue. His mouth watered with anticipation of what was to come. Yes, he was striping but he had a feeling that wasn't going to be all they would happen tonight.

Sharon hit her last ball and was aiming right at the right ball. She looked at the pocket then at Andy. "8 ball right corner pocket." As she hit the white cue ball, it traveled and smacked the 8 ball into the right corner pocket.

Sharon was beaming with excitement as Andy sat there in disbelief. "I was hustled by a police captain."

"Would you believe me if I told you it was beginners luck?"

"Nice try, now let's get out of here before I lose anymore of my dignity." Smiled Andy.

Sharon wrapped her arm around his elbow. "Yes, let's go, so my place or yours?"

Andy looked over at her. "Your place is closer, but it does not matter to me. Where do you want to go?"

"Let's go to your place."

Andy nodded and squeezed her hand. "Alright my place it is."

They drove to his place, once we pulled into his driveway. The house was a huge with different shades of browns with 2 french style bay windows in the front. With wild flower growing in his gardens that lead to his front door. "Wow, Andy your house is beautiful."

"Thank you, after my wife died. I did a lot of renovations on the house outside and inside." He looked over at her and smiled, as she was amazed at the job he has done to his place. "Come on, let me show you inside."

Taking her hand and walked up to his door and unlocked they stepped in and Sharon gasped. The gleaming dark brown hardwood floors, grey formal entry, lighter grey formal dinning room, the whole house had high ceilings, with crown molding, and ornate mantels.

"Wow."

Andy laughed and pulled her to his living room that had a very large plasma television and pictures of his children and grand kids. They sat down on his couch.

"Well this is my place. Um would you like some coffee or tea?"

"No thank you, I'm good but you do owe me." Her eyes sparkled.

Andy laughed and placed his hand on her face and ran his thumb over her cheek. "Yes I do, let me put some music on and get this show started. Shall we!"

Sharon watched him walk away and admired his ass, smirking that tonight she would see him shake it. Andy turned on his music as it filled the whole house and he slowly walked up to Sharon. Sharon smiled as Andy started swaying his hips and pulling his shirt from his pants pulled it up revealing his hairy stomach then his very hairy chest, pulling the shirt over his head and swung it around and threw it at her.

Sharon laughed as his shirt fell from her face and into her lap. Andy turned around and shook his hips again and pulled down pants to and showed Sharon his blue silk briefs. Sharon moaned as she saw his tight butt confined in his silk briefs and his toned legs kicking off his pants. He turned around in front of her and thrusted his hips by her face. Sharon's face reddened as she laughed, she licked her lips when she saw his bulge twitch, she moved her hands to his hips and pulled him closer. He straddled her hips and moved his mouth onto hers kissing her deeply swallowing her moans as his tongue swirled around her mouth and his shaft rubbing against her pants. She moved her head the side as they kept kissing, her hands traveling over his butt enjoying the feeling of silk on her hands and his bulge rubbing on her. She was getting so wet and her body was burning up.

She pushed him off of her as he yelped when he landed on the floor on his butt. Sharon stood up and mouthed"sorry" and helped him up onto his couch. Sharon slowly lifted up her tank top and Andy gasped at as he saw her in her teal and beige bra. "Wow, Sharon you are so beautiful."

Sharon blushed as she threw her top at him. He smiled as she began to unbutton her pants and lower her zipper. Andy stood up and helped pull her jeans down. Sharon put her hands on his shoulders as he pulled them off her ankles. His hands ran slowly back up her smooth legs and stopped mid thigh. Sharon moaned at the sensation he was causing and loved the feeling of his fingertipstouching her. Andy kissed her right thigh and moved along to her other thigh and traveled up to silk covered center and took a deep breath in and groaned and moved up to place more kisses over her belly button, which made her laugh, and up between her breast where his hands kneaded over both of them eliciting moans from Sharon.

He soon realized she has very sensitive breast and will enjoy hearing her moan later on, but for now he trailed kisses up her body to her collarbone nipping at each one and kissed up her throat and finally landing on her lips cupping her face. Their tongues dueling for control over the other as his hands moved to her hair and pulled out her hair tie and undid her french braid, feeling her curly hair cascade down his arms and on her back.

Sharon's arms on his back and one traveled to the back of his neck pulling him closer moaning. They moved to the hallway as Andy backed her against the wall and Sharon moaned as the walls cool surface touched her back. He smiled into their heated kiss and lifted her hips as her legs wrapped around his waist and thrusted her wet center on his hard throbbing bulge.

Both breathing heavy Andy carried her towards his bedroom and finally made it to his bedroom he placed her butt on his dresser and moved his hand to her inner thighs and ran his fingers across her moist silk center. He smiled into their kiss as he felt how aroused she was, her thong wet with desire. She moaned as he ran his hand over her again and thrusted her hips on his hand.

Andy moved her thong to the side and placed his thumb over her clit. "Ohhhh." She moaned. He positioned his hand and placed his index finger into wet center. "Ohhh fuck Andrew." Her head fell back and Andy kissed her neck.

"Damn Sharon you feel so good around my finger." He breathed into her neck.

His hot breath turning her on more and she let out a earthymoan as he placed a second finger into her center and his thumb rubbing her clit. "Ohhh god Andy that feels so fucking good! Oh god Andy! "

Andy smiled against her neck, he could feel her getting closer as her walls tightened around his fingers and her heavy panting increased. He kissed her deeply as she came hard, her legs shaking, her juices coaxing his fingers, as she moaned his name into his mouth and she bit his lower lip and he groaned.

Resting their foreheads and kissed her lips. Sharon shivered as he slowly pulled his fingers out her. He picked her up and she wrapped her arms around his shoulders and laid her down on his bed. Yet again trailing kisses down her body his hands moving behind her arched back he unclipped her bra and threw it over his shoulder. His eyes stared at her perfectly formed breast as she breathed. He was mesmerized by how they moved up and down. He lightly licked her nipple as she arched her back, he smiled as he licked it again as her hands went into his hair.

Humming his name as he engulfed her whole nipple into his mouth and sucked on it while his tongue twirled around it. She hissed when we did the same to her other nipple. "Ohhhh! " As he nipped at her nipple and blew on it and moaned as it grew harder. Her nails digging into his scalp. He didn't care hearing her moans and saying his name was worth the pain she was causing him. She felt perfect against his body and just to hear her voice alone could send him over the edge.

Once he was satisfied with playing with her breast he moved down her abdomen and kissed her belly button and placed butterfly kisses on her scars and stretch marks. Sharon smiled as she felt every kiss he placed on her stomach _. God this man knew how to make a woman feel special._ She thought.

As his fingers wrapped around the hem of her thong he looked up at her and waiting till she opened her eyes and looked at him. Sharon opened her eyes and looked down into his chocolate brown eyes filled with desire and love she nodded her head yes and smiled down at him. Andy pulled her thong down and off her legs and threw them behind him.

He trailed wet kisses up her legs and stopped just above her center. He spread her legs a little more and placed them over his shoulders as he laid flat on his stomach. He took in a deep breath of her and moaned. "Sharon you smell so damn good. I'm going to make you forget your name and scream mine." He smiled wickedly at her and lowered his face to her center and ran his nose over her moist clit.

Sharon thrusted her hips into his face. Andy smiled and stuck his tongue out and growled as he tasted her sweet juices. "Andy!"

Andy used his fingers and spread her lips as his tongue went deeper into wet center. She thrusted her hips again and said his name a little louder. He smiled and did the same thing again but twirled his tongue around inside her. "Ohhhh fuck Andy!"

He placed two fingers in her and placed his tongue and started sucking, licking, and wiggling his tongue against her clit. Sharon thrashed her hips against his face as she felt her body heating up as she was getting closer. He could tell she was close by the way her legs started to shake and her warm juices coaxing his fingers and his tongue. He hummed onto clit and thrusted his fingers deeper into and curled them and wiggled them inside her.

Sharon hands played with her breast as her eyes widen, she arched her back and her legs trembled and her toes curled. "OHHHHHH ANDYYYYYY!" Screaming his name out loud. Andy groaned as her sweet juices filled his mouth continuing to lap up her juices that flowed freely from her trembling body. _Damn she was unbelievably gorgeous as she came,_ he slowly rose from where he laid and watch her sweat run down her forehead as well from the side of her breasts, she was breathtaking.

Sharon was slowly getting her breathing back to normal she opened her eyes when Andy laughed. He was looking down at her with such admiration and desires, he also had this smart ass grin on his face. _Like yeah I'm The Man,_ which indeed he was The Man. God he had talent with that tongue of his and god it only took a few minutes for her to lose her mind and come undone.

She smiled up at him and pulled him into a feverish kiss, she moaned as she tasted herself as they kissed. She grabbed ahold of his shaft through his silk briefs and pumped him back and forth. Andy thrusting his hips into hand and groaned into her mouth. "God Sharon I want you."

Sharon smiled into their kiss. "Come and get it! I want you too. God, do I want you Andy." She breathed into hismouth and bit at his lip and pulled away slightly smiling.

"God you're a vixen." When she let go of his lip. He stood up on he knees and pulled down his briefs and smiled as Sharon moaned when she saw his shaft salute her. He stood up at kicked his briefs to the side and crawled back up to Sharon kissing her body and licked her center again making her moan.

Then trailed kissed between her breast and up her neck till he touched her lips.

Andy ran his hard shaft across her wet center and slowly pushed into her. Sharon moaned and closed her eyes as he slowly filled her. Her nails digging into his back as he pushed deeper into. Andy groaned as he felt her walls tighten around him. God it's been so long for both of them that he felt he would come right then. But he held on, she deserved his control and he wanted nothing but to pleasure her in every aspect of their lovemaking.

He did one last quick thrust and she gasped as he was deep inside her. He stopped all movement waiting for her walls to loosen up a little and wait for her to relax and to let him know she was ready. Then a 311 song came on over the radio and he began sing the song to her and she begins to relax under him. In between singing in her ear he would kiss her neck.

•Whenever I'm alone with you

You make me feel like I am home again

Whenever I'm alone with you

You make me feel like I am whole again

Whenever I'm alone with you

You make me feel like I am young again

Whenever I'm alone with you

You make me feel like I am fun again•

Sharon brought her hands to his face and ran her thumbs over his cheeks. Just staring into brown eyes, she smiled and brought his lips hers. They both moaned as she thrusted her hips and Andy slowly matching hers. "Sharon,you feel so good."

"Oh, Andy, God it's been so long."

She breathed.

"Yes for me as well, but it was worth the wait. To wait and to finally find you." He glanced down at her smiled then kissed her.

Sharon hummed and kissed him back. "Yes it was worth the wait. God Andy I thought I would never feel this way about another man."

"I didn't think I would either about another woman with my job and just not finding the right woman to connect with."

"Yes the connection I have with you is so strong."

"Yeah, um Sharon would it be to soon to say I love you?" Just looking into her eyes.

She stared up at him and tilted her head to the left and cupped his chin. "No Andrew, because I love you too."

They smiled at each other and kissed again. Continuing with their equally matching thrusts, just enjoying the feeling of being with each other. She loved the feel of his chest hairs rubbing against her breast making her nipples hard and that it would tickle once in a while.

Andy loved the feel of her nipples rubbing against his chest and the feel of her warm walls hugging and pulling his shaft deeper into her. She moaned and leaned her head back as he started to thrust faster into her. "Oh yes Andy, oh God please don't stop."

Andy put one of her legs over his shoulder and thrusted into her. She growled as is shaft went deeper into her and he brought his thumb and rubbed over her clit. Making her thrust her hips wildly and moan his name.

He could tell she was getting close and he went faster and harder into and ran his thumb feverishly against her clit. He enjoyed watching his shaft going in and completely out of her and to hear her moan. His shaft glistening with her juices, it was getting harder for him to pull out completely as her walls were tightening around his engorged shaft. He grunted as her walls hugged him as thrusted deeper into her. "Got damn Sharon you feel so damn good. Ahhhh."

Sharon moved one of her hands to his back and the other to her breast. Andy groaned as he watched her touch her breast. "Damn you are so beautiful."

As he continued to rub her clit and thrust faster into her,her legs started to tremble and her juices flowed freely from her center as a screamed his name. Andy came soon after yelling her name and kissed her passionately.

He pulled out of her and laid on his back as Sharon came up and rested her head on his chest. Their arms wrapped around each other just holding each one another. He kissed the top of her head and held her close. "I love you Sharon, I really do."

Sharon looked up and smiled at him with her fingers tracing a heart over his beating heart. "I love you too Andy, so very much." She kissed his chest and rested her cheek against his chest smiling as she heart his steady heartbeat. Smiling as he ran his fingers through her hair and the other running up and down her back. Both feeling sleep taking them both as they held each other.

{TBC}


	5. Chapter 5: Morning After and a Hike

**This chapter is also rated M for sex in the beginning.**

Sharon woke up smiling as she felt Andy's breath against the back of her neck and his arm around her waist as his hand cupped her left breast with their legs tangled in his sheets. She ran her hand down his arm and placed her hand over his. Andy inhaled her jasmine shampoo and pulled her flushed against him while squeezing her breast. He placed a kiss on the back of her neck and ran nose side to side causing Sharon to hum and push her butt against him.

"Good morning Beautiful." Andy said sleepily.

"Good morning Andy." With a smile on her lips as Andy fingers trailed down her naked hip to her shoulder. He kissed her again on the back of her neck.

"Did you sleep alright?"

"The best sleep I've had in a long time, thank you. What about you?"

As Sharon rolled over onto her side.

"It was my pleasure, it was the best sleep I've had in a long time as well. Plus it's nice waking up to a beautifully naked woman who likes to cuddle and that you love." He rested his head on his hand and moved towards her face and kissed her.

They continued kissing as their free hand touched each other's bodies. Sharon stomach grumbled making Andy laugh and pull away from their kiss, still laughing he moved some of her hair out of her face. "Let's get some breakfast in that empty stomach of yours and maybe go out and do something? Hmmmm."

Sharon peered into his eyes smiled then kissed him again then pulled away as her stomach grumbled again. "Yes let's get something to eat. Maybe we can go hiking?"

"I like that idea, come on beautiful lets get out of bed and food in your stomach."

Andy reached over to his side table and grabbed his glasses, then got out of bed and went to his dresser and pulled out a pair of briefs. Then walked over to his closet and grabbed Sharon his light purple dress shirt and handed it to her. "Here you go, um your underwear is somewhere." Looking around his room but couldn't find it. "I'm sorry I'm not sure where I threw it last night."

Sharon reached over and put in her glasses then stood up and started putting on his dress shirt, she looked up at him and smiled. "It's okay Andy I can go without underwear for awhile."

"Are you sure? Here let me grab you a pair of briefs." Reaching into his drawer.

Sharon laughed and placed her hand on top of his to stop him from looking. "It's alright Andy. Besides they will fall off me anyways and I like walking around with no underwear."

Andy smiled back at her, turned his hand over and held her hand then pulled her to him looking through her glasses into her marvelous green eyes. "You look good I'm my shirt." As he ran his other hand down her back and squeezed her butt.

She smiled up at him, placed her hands on his hairy chest and leaned forward on her toes and kissed his lips. They pulled apart smiling as her stomach insisted on food. Andy moved his hands and started buttoning up his shirt that was on her. Lightly touching her breast that enlisted a moan from her as her nipples reacted from his touch as they poked through his purple shirt. Andy smiled at her and moved her hair to the side.

"Come on beautiful and let's decide what's for breakfast." As he wrapped an arm around her waist guiding her to the kitchen. Going into the fridge Andy took out the eggs, mushrooms, yellow onion, cheddar cheese, and milk.

"Down to the left of you Sharon is a cutting board if you wouldn't mind dicing the onions and mushrooms"

"I love cooking remember." As she smiled and bent over and reached for the cutting board. Andy gawked as his shirt lifted up and slowly showed him her perfectly naked butt. Andy groaned and quickly pretended to hurt himself. As Sharon turned around smirking at him. She knew what he was doing. Walking up to him and took his finger in her hand and brought it to her lips and kissed it. "Feel better?"

He smiled shyly and nodded. Sharon turned around and grabbed the onions, mushrooms, and a knife and stared dicing the them. Once she was done she grabbed the block of cheese and stared shredding it.

Andy reached over her and grabbed a bowl and started beating the eggs and milk together, after that was done he place some butter in the pan and poured the eggs into the frying pan. Sharon came over and placed her diced onions, mushroom, and shredded cheese in with the eggs. Sharon got out of the way as Andy grabbed the spatula and flipped them over. She stood behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist and kissed his shoulder.

Sharon backed away, looked in his cupboards and grabbed plates then placed them on the counter next to the stove. Heading to the fridge Sharon asked Andy. "What do you put on your omelets?"

"I use hot sauce and ketchup." He turned his head and smiled over at her.

She smiled back and grabbed them and orange juice then closed the fridge and placed them next to their plates. She found the glasses and poured orange juice, she placed the glasses on his dinner table. Coming back by him she took out two forks and grabbed a few napkins and placed them on the table.

Walking back into the kitchen Andy was placing their omelets on their plates. Then placed the frying pan in the sink and grabbed the ketchup and placed a nickel size on the corner of his plate then the hot sauce all over his omelet. The sprinkled salt and pepper. Sharon just sprinkle salt and pepper. They both moved to the table eating and stealing glanced at one another.

As they finished their last bit, they head back into the kitchen Sharon runs the hot water and lathers soap on a sponge. "You don't have to do the dishes Sharon."

"You cooked so I'll clean."

"Deal, here I'll dry them so we can sit down on the couch and decide what where we are going hiking." Andy went to the living room and turned on the radio and went into his hall closet and grabbed a towel then draped it over his shoulder.

Once Sharon was done washing the dishes and he was done drying, they moved to the living room. A slow song came one and Andy twirled her around and pulled her to him. Sharon laughed and wrapped her arms around his shoulders, as his wrapped around her waist. Swaying to the music both closing their eyes as the beat took them to another place, both enjoying the feeling of their bodies touching.

A much faster song came on, and he turned her around so her back was against his chest. His hands landed on her hips as their bodies began to sway and he begins to breath hard into her ear as her butt brushed his awaking members. Andy started singing the song in her ear.

•Ooh I wanna touch the sky

I wanna fly so high

Ooh I wanna hold you

I wanna love you tonight

Ooh I wanna touch the sky

I wanna fly so high

Ooh I wanna satisfy

I wanna make you cry•

His one of his hands travel under his shirt and brushed the side of her breast then covered one of them completely. Sharon moaned and her head feel back against his shoulder. "I love when you do that. Your breast are so sensitive."

His other hand stayed on her hip as she rubbed her butt against him as they danced. Singing in her ear again in a husky voice.

•Follow me to a place where we can be

Absolutely free

To be exactly what you want to be

Completely, lose control that's when I need you more

Give me the key, to set your heart and spirit free•

Sharon hummed as his hand on her breast pinched her nipple and moved to her other breast cupping it then pinched her nipple making it hard as she moaned his name and hissed. His other hand moved to her sex and he groaned as he felt his fingers getting wet. "God Sharon you are so wet." He nibbled on the shell of her ear and began to sing along to the song again.

•I know what I want

And I know I need it right now

Gonna take you on a journey

To a far away place now

Gonna take you on a journey•

He slipped and finger into slick folds then another as she moaned her arms raised above her head to wrap around his and she turned her head to the side kissing Andy's neck. He lowered his head and kissed her lips passionately. Both moaning as she spread her legs a little more and pushed her butt onto his aching members. His fingers covered with her warm juices as his fingers thrusted in and out of her, enjoying hearing her moans as he pinched her nipples again and soothed them with the palm of his hand. "Ohhhh god Andy."

With his hot breath on her neck whispering how gorgeous she is. He licked up her neck and nipped at her earlobe and started singing again.

•I wanna love you now

I wanna take you high

I wanna give you everything

That you desire•

"ANDY! She yells as her body shakes and her walls tightened around his fingers and her juices flowing out and gushing down her legs and pooled onto his kitchen floor. Andy growled as he felt her juices flowed around his fingers and splashed onto his floor and hitting his feet. "Damn Sharon you are so sexy."

Sharon was breathing heavy with her eyes closed and Andy slowly removed his fingers from her sex. "You are so beautiful Sharon." He peppered her with kisses.

Sharon turned around and jumped on Andy, wrapping her arms around the back of his neck and wrapped her legs around his waist. Andy was taking by surprised as he felt the back of his legs hit against his kitchen table. "Andrew Flynn I love you so much." As she kissed his lips feverishly.

Smiling into their heated kiss Andy mumbled into her mouth. "I love you too Sharon." As he turned them around and placed her on the table. Sharon smiled and unwrapped herself from his body and pushed him back. Andy looked confused but grinned as Sharon was smirking at him while undoing the buttons on his shirt. Once all the buttons were undone she let it fall off her shoulders. Walking towards him she placed her hands on the waist band of his briefs and pulled them down slowly. "I want to taste you Andy."

As she bent down on her knees and licked the tip of his shaft. Andy groaned and placed his hands in her hair. "Shhharrroonnnnn." He stumbled saying her name. She smiled and took his whole length into her mouth and placed one of her hands on his balls massaging them and the other stroking up and down in her shaft. "Ohhh fffuuckkk." As his hands grabbed her hair.

Sharon kept her hand on his shaft pumping it while her mouth licked and sucked on his balls and licked the under side of his shaft as she repeated that motion a couple times then placed his shaft deep into her throat. "Ahhhh yes." He pushed his hip into her causing her to moan, the vibration in her throat tickling and tightened around his shaft as she could taste the precum in her throat. She moaned again and he bucked his hips. "Oh yes Sharon."

Applying more pressure with her mouth her hand pumping him faster she ran her hand over his balls and pulling them and using two fingers rubbing over his chode. "Oh fuck Sharon I'm so close ohhh." He moved her hair out of her face and then to the side, holding tightly as Sharon continued sucking on his shaft. Sharon took his shaft deeper inside her throat one last time and moaned when Andy closed his eyes and shouted her name as came hard into her mouth.

Sharon lightly continued sucking his shaft and licking it clean humming at his sweet and salty taste. Andy had a hard time opening his eyes, he knees feeling weak and leaned against his table. She finally released his shaft and placed a kiss on his tip and stood up in front of him while her hands traveled up his stomach and stopped at his chest. "Are you alright Andy?" Sounding worried.

Taking a few deep breathes in Andy opened his hooded eyes and smiled at her. "Oh yes, it's just I've never had head like that before. It...it was incredible Sharon." Placed his hands on her face and kissed her moaning as he tasted himself in their kiss.

He lifted her up making her squeal as he carried her to his bedroom. He pushed her back against the wall and kissed her madly as she moaned and rocked her wet center over his semi erected shaft. Both smiling into their breathlessly heated kiss Andy placed her hands above her head and pushed her body against the wall and thrusted his shaft into her opening. Sharon's head fell back and moaned as he continuously thrusted into her. Sharon was sensitive from a few minutes ago and from last nights love making.

Andy growled as his thrusted into her and hearing her moan and hums as Sharon was getting closer to the edge. "Andy fuck, oh fuck Andy." Sharon wrapped her legs tighter around his hips as he thrusted deeper into her feeling her walls squeezing him as he went in deeper. Breathing into her neck and nipping at her collar bone and tasting her salty sweat and the slight hint of her perfume. "God Sharon you feel so amazing. Come for me sweetheart come for me." Her walls tightened more and his shaft coating with her juices. "Fuck Sharon you are so beautiful."

Still holding her hands above her head as their fingers intertwined as they both got closer to reaching their climax. His mouth ajar over hers just hovering and inhaling each other's breaths. "Open your eyes beautiful." She opened her glazed emerald eyes and Andy was spellbind by the pure love and ecstasy in her gaze as she stared at him.

"Sharon you are marvelous woman." And kissed her. Thrusting his hips faster Sharon's eyes widen as she screamed his name again. Andy growled her name and came inside her both keeping theirs eyes locked on one another as they rested their foreheads. Both letting go of their hands and he helped Sharon touch the floor both hugging each other, he kissed her lips.

"Do you want to take a shower here or at your place?" He asked breathlessly.

She hummed. "I'll take one here, but we'll have to stop by my place so I can change." Smiling back at him.

"Of course, come on let's get cleaned up and head over to your place." As he winked at her.

She laughed then smacked his chest. "Oh no I'm done for right now I don't think my body can handle another one of Dr. Flynn's lovemaking." Her eyes and smile beaming back at him.

"Oh don't worry my body can't either, Captain Raydor has tired me out." She hummed as she followed him into his bathroom as he started the shower.

As they washed each other kissing here and there. She moaned as he lathered shampoo in her hair and massaged her scalp. "God Andy you have very talented hands" he chuckled as he washed the shampoo out of her hair. Watching as the bubbles flowed off her body and pooled on the tub floor and down the drain.

Andy was out first while Sharon shaved her legs and her armpits. He wrapped the towel around his waist and waited for her. Once the shower curtain opened Andy had a towel ready for her and she smiled as she stood out and he wrapped the towel around her. "Thank you Andy."

"You're welcome, oh there is a toothbrush on the counter for you." He smiled and walked into his bedroom.

Sharon smiled and looked into the mirror and saw that her skin glowed and she couldn't stop smiling as her heart fluttered as she thought of him. She wrapped the towel around her head and walked out of his bathroom into his room. Andy had clothes waiting on his bed. She smiled and put them on. Stepping into the living room and laughed as he saw her dressed in his old Dodger shirt and grey shorts that would fall off of her at any minute.

Andy stood up and Sharon admired him wearing his Dodgers hat, with his thick black glasses, him in his grey v-neck t-shirt, black shorts, and grey sneakers. Andy held a bag in his hand and Sharon looked at him confused. "Oh these are your clothes, I placed them in here for you. Oh and I found your underwear."

She raised her brow.

Andy blushed. "They were on my dresser, hanging on a picture of my parents." He said with a smirk.

Sharon blushed and placed her hands over her face. "Oh my god!"

He laughed and came over to her and hugged her, and placed a kiss on her temple. "It's alright, they smelled heavenly."

Sharon's eyes widen and she slapped his chest. "God Andy you are so terrible!" They both laughed.

As they walked to his front door to his car and headed towards her condo.

Once inside Sharon headed straight to her bedroom and change, yelling. "Make your self comfortable I'll be out in a minute."

Andy moved into her living room and was looking at her collection of books. Andy smiled as he picked up one of his favorites The Regulators by Richard Bachman which any avid mystery reader would know that it was really written by Steven King.

Sharon came behind Andy and placed her hand on his shoulder. "Oh Steven King is one of my favorites and so is Dean Koontz."

"Yes they are both very talented authors." Andy put her book back on her shelf and turned around admiring her. She was wearing black yoga pants with a grey sports top and grey sneakers with her hair in a ponytail.

"You ready to Andy?"

He held us hand out to her and smiled. "Yes let's go my dear. Have you been to Runyon Canyon Park?"

"Oh I haven't been there in years. I would take Emily and Ricky up there all the time when they were little. Now I'm just so busy with work and running a devision. I hardly find the time until now."

"Yeah work can be demanding I know that part well too." Watching her lock her door as she turned around they held hands walking to the elevator.

Once they were settled in his car and headed towards Runyon Canyon Park. He glanced over at Sharon and squeezed her hand.

"So when do you go back to work?"

"I go back Wednesday."

"That's good I bet your team will be happy to have you back."

Sharon smiled and nodded her head. "Yes specially one of my grumpier Lieutenants. He is doing my job at the moment and he hates filling out paperwork. So I can just imagine my first day back in my office doing backup paperwork."

"Oh yes the dreaded paperwork, the downside of any job."

She leaned her head back and looked over at him. "Yes but someone has to do all that paperwork. Since I don't have to be out in the field all the time or at a crime scene unless it's necessary."

"Do you miss being out in the field?"

"I do, but my when I had my kids I wanted to make sure that I wasn't in the line of fire so I transferred to FID. But now my kids are grown now and I was offered the job in Major Crimes."

"As long as you enjoy it and it makes you happy that's a good enough reason to stay." He smiled back at her.

Sharon smiled back and squeezed his hand. "Thank you Andy."

"No problem alright we are almost there." As he turned off the main road and drove down the dirt road. Andy pulled into a spot and walked around and opened Sharon's door. Both grabbing their water packs and headed down the trail.

Andy stopped and picked some wild flowers for Sharon. She blushed and kissed Andy on his cheek. "Thank you Andy."

He smiled back at her and took ahold of her hand. "It's my pleasure Beautiful."

After an hour and fourth five minutes with sight seeing and kiss breaks they made it to the top. Sharon standing in front of him as his hands were on her hips. Looking over the city and just admiring the view with the slight breeze blowing the earthly smell of nature. "This is beautiful, isn't it?"

"Yeah, but not as beautiful as you though." Placed a kiss on her temple.

Sharon blushed and moved his hands around her waist and leaned her head back against his shoulder and hummed. "I'm going to miss spending time with you all the time." Sharon said sadly.

"Well just have to find a way to work around our schedules. But I meant what I said Sharon. I do love you and if I can only hold you one night a week so be it. I want to be with you."

Sharon turned around and wrapped her arms around his neck and smiled. "Andy I love you too. I hope it's not going to be a one night a week that I feel your arms wrapped around me and to wake up with you singing to me. I want this to work, I want to be with you too." She pulled him down for a kiss.

They walked around some other trails and watched the sunset and kissed. They decided to start heading back to his car and head over to Sharon's condo for tea and watch a movie.

"Should I bring my duffle bag with me?"

"Why wouldn't you?" Sharon replied sarcastically.

Andy rolled his eyes and laughed.

As they walked up together holding hands and laughing Sharon stopped dead in her stacks. The light in her eyes disappeared and only shown heartache as she saw who was pacing back and forth outside her condo door and the strong scent of bourbon in the air.

{TBC}


	6. Chapter 6: Uninvited, Breakfast, & Gift

**This chapter is rated T**

 **Thank you for those who are following this story I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

Andy squeezed her hand as his eyes moved forward slowly seeing a man with white hair, dark blue button up shirt with sweat around the armpits that was disarranged and wrinkled from his black slacks. Watching him lean against the wall drinking a bottle of Basil Hayden's bourbon. His face flushed as he took another big swig from the bottle and almost fell over. As he caught himself from falling his eyes landed on Sharon and gave her the biggest smile.

"There she is." Staggering as he made his way towards her.

"Jack what are you doing?" Sharon said in a stern voice.

Jack rolled his eyes she covered his ears spilling some of his bourbon. "God that tone Sharon. I came to spend time with my wife. But I see she's busy whoring herself out."

Andy let go of her hand but Sharon walked in front of Andy, glaring at Jack. "We are divorced Jack, and you shouldn't be here. I want you to leave Jack it's over between us."

Jack grabbed her uppers arms and pushed her up against the wall. "I still love you Sharon I want to make this right between us, so ditch this loser and come back to me. You know you miss me." Moving in to try and kiss her.

Sharon moved her head to the left and tried to struggle free from Jack's grasp. "Jackson let me go, you're hurting me and it's over between us. I don't love you anymore."

Jack's eyes flashed anger then pushed her into Andy. Sharon groaned as she was thrusted into Andy's body. Andy wrapping his arms around her and looked her in the eyes. "Are you okay?"

Slightly smiling and squeezed his hand. "Yes I'm fine, thank you."

Jack voice startled her. "So you are in love with this guy?" He huffed pointing to Andy. "Really? You are choosing that guy over me?" He shouted at her.

Andy was starting to get very upset and was about to say something when Sharon patted his chest. He looked down at her as she shook her head no. Andy clenched his jaw while nodding that he understood. Sharon turned around still holding Andy's hand. "Yes, Jack I love him, he treats me right, he is there for me, he doesn't mind the long hours I work, and most importantly he does not try to change me. He loves me for who I am." Taking a deep breath in and looked coldly into Jack's eyes. "I want you to leave and never come back here, never. If you do I will get a restraining order against you. Do you understand me, Jack?" She said sternly.

Jack slowly moved his glaring eyes from Andy back to Sharon's. His eyes softened as he realized he had messed up big time by drinking again and showing up here drunk.

Taking a deep breath in and sadly looking into her eyes. "Sharon I am so sor.."

Sharon cut him off. "Stop, I don't want to hear another one of your excuses Jack, I'm done just go and leave me alone." She said crisply.

Jack bowed his head and stumbled passed them and into the elevator. Andy ran his hand up and down her arm. "Are you okay? If you want to be alone I understand."

Sharon turned around quickly and placed her hand on his face. "I...I'm sorry about that. I'll be alright, but please don't go I want you to stay."

Andy smiled and cupped her chin. "It's alright, we were bound to run into one another eventually. Then let's go inside and I'll make some tea, while you freshen up."

Her eyes sparkled and kissed his lips. "Tea after we shower."

He moved his hand into her hair and kissed her forehead. "I like that plan better."

Sharon hummed and moved her arms under his and moved her hands up his back to rest on his shoulder blades. "I bet you do Andy." Looking into his eyes.

He was backing her up slowly towards her front door with one hand in her hair and the other on her butt. "What can I say, Sharon Raydor is irresistible and I can't get enough of her." His chocolate brown eyes beaming down at her.

Before her back hit her front door he removed his hand from her butt. Sharon hummed as she was backed against her door just smiling up at Andy. He leaned down and kissed her lips, running his tongue over her bottom lip making her moan and opened her mouth as their tongues romped around playfully.

Andy pulled away and smiled down at her. "Let's get inside before the neighbors start talking."

Sharon laughed and was looking for her keys. "I could hear it now, that woman in room 1109 was locking lips with a handsome guy right in front of her door." Finding her keys and unlocking her door.

Sharon placed her purse on her side table as they both removed their sneakers and placed them on her runner. Sharon took ahold of his hand and guided him towards her bedroom. As they entered her bedroom Sharon started taking off her top while Andy stood there watching her with a smirk on his face as her tank top is lifted over her head showcasing her marvelous breast in a black sports bra.

Sharon felt his eyes on her and she slowly turned around so her back was facing him and swayed her hips as she lowered her yoga pants and they fell to the floor. She smiled as she heard Andy groan as he watched her bend over to pick up her pants, her butt cover in black lace, damn she's beautiful, this woman who has taken over his heart and consuming his soul with love that he thought he would never find again. Andy was lost in his thoughts that he didn't hear Sharon calling his name.

Sharon walked over to him and placed a hand on his chest. "Andy?" She stood on her toes and kissed him. That moment when he felt her soft lips against his, he wrapped his arms around her. She smiled into their kiss and pulled away. "Where did you go?"

He glanced into her sparkling green eyes. "I was enjoying the view." As his touched her butt, making Sharon giggle. "Then I was thinking how amazing you are and how much you mean to me." Sharon blushed and looked down, Andy cupped her chin moving her head up smiling at her then kissed her slowly showing her just how much he loves her.

Sharon moaned and pulled Andy more against her. Her hands going to the hem of his shirt and started to lift it up and lifted his arms up as Sharon pulled his shirt over his head. Then her hands moved to his shorts and pulled them down along with his briefs. Andy moved his hand around her back and unclipped her bra moving the straps off her shoulders then traveled to her butt and went under her underwear and grabbed her butt.

Both moaning as they finished removing their underwear. Sharon led Andy into her bathroom and started the shower. Once they were done washing each other, they helped each other dry off and got dressed. Sharon was getting the tea ready while Andy was setting up their movie. They were going to watch The 40 Year Old Virgin.

Sharon was done with their tea and came into the living room and placed them on her coffee table. Andy motioned her to sit between his legs while he started massaging her shoulders. Sharon hummed and was enjoying his gentle hands working on her back and neck muscles. When he was done he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her back against his chest and placed a kiss in her temple whispering. "I love you."

Sharon hummed and leaned her head against his mouth. "I love you too Andy." His arms tightened around her, making her smile.

About half way through movie she felt Andy's grip on her loosen and his chest would slowly rise then fall. Sharon rolled her body to check on him and sure enough he was asleep. He looked younger in years, relaxed and peaceful. She smiled as he slightly started snoring with his mouth ajar. Sharon knew her couch was not the best place to fall asleep on.

She called his name, and after the third time she had a devious smirk on her face and positioned herself on all fours over his body as her face hovered over his and placed butterfly kisses over his face. Andy snored loudly then moved his arms around her waist and pulled her down on him. Sharon gasped then laugh as Andy murmured. "Don't go Sharon, come here, I love you." As his hand covered her butt.

She giggled into his neck which woke him up as her warm breath hit his neck. In a groggy voice. "What's so funny?"

Speaking into his neck and her hand running across his chest. "You my dear, you fell asleep while watching the movie. My couch is not the best place to wake up in the morning, so let's go to bed."

His other hand ran up and down her back while his other squeezed her butt, he kissed her head then released her. "Yes, let's go to bed, I have work tomorrow and can't have my back killing me."

Sharon hummed and raised off of Andy holding her hand out to help him up, he sleepily smiled and took ahold of her hand as she pulled him up. Sharon still holding his hand, she grabbed the remote and turned her TV off and pulled Andy along towards her bedroom.

They both pulled the sheets down then Andy removed his clothes only leaving on his briefs. Sharon removed her yoga pants and left her tank top and panties on. Both smiling at each other they climbed into her bed. Sharon scooted her back against Andy's chest as his arms wrapped around her and he kissed her neck. "Good night Sharon, I love you."

Sharon hummed and placed her hand over his giving it a lite squeeze. "I love you too Andy, good night."

Andy woke up and reached over for Sharon feeling her side was empty. He sat up rubbing his eyes then stood up heading towards her bathroom. He smiled as he saw that there was a toothbrush out for him, after finishing his morning bathroom routine he went back into her bedroom and put on his shorts.

Walking down the hall he could spell coffee, bacon, waffles and sweet smell of strawberries. Stopping by the kitchen and watching Sharon make breakfast. He smirked as he saw her only wearing her tank top and her blue laced panties. He walked in behind her and put his arms around her waist and kissed the back of her head. "Morning Beautiful, breakfast smells delicious."

"Good morning Andy, I hope you're hungry. Would you like coffee or tea?" Humming and leaned her head back on his shoulder.

"I'll have coffee, you?" Kissing her temple. "I'll make the coffee, well since you are cooking breakfast." As he let go of her waist and smacked her butt then headed towards the coffee maker.

"Andy!" She giggled while glaring at him.

Andy shrugged his shoulders and grinned at her. "So coffee or tea?"

Sharon rolled her eyes. "Coffee please, thank you Andy." Watching him grabbed their mugs and getting the coffee ready.

Once their coffee was done he placed them on the dinner table and notice that Sharon had the news paper placed on the table. He glanced over at Sharon and just admired how wonderful she is.

Sharon glanced over at Andy and smiled at him. "Alright breakfast is ready."

Andy came back into the kitchen and took the tray of waffles, eggs, and bacon from Sharon and placed it in the middle of the table.

Sharon stood besides Andy kissed his cheek. "Thank you, I see you found the paper."

He turned his head and kissed her forehead. "You're welcome, yes I did thank you." As they both sat down and ate breakfast.

Sharon watched Andy reading the sport section as she took more bites of her waffles. Andy glanced up at her and smiled taking a sip of his coffee. After eating his last bite of breakfast and finished reading the paper. They both stood up and put their dishes in the dishwasher. They both turned and faced one another as Sharon wrapped her arms around his shoulders and his hands on her lower back both smiling at each other then kissed.

Andy groaned into their kiss as his phone went off. Letting go of Sharon he answered. "Dr. Flynn"

He scratched his forehead and looked at her clock. "Yes that find tell Mr. and Mrs. Bengston I'll be there in 42 minutes." He took a deep breath in. "Yes, get Annabelle prepped for surgery I'll be down there shortly."

Andy hung up his phone and pouted at Sharon. "I'm sorry it looks like I have to go to work early."

Sharon came up to him and hugged him. "It's alright, um I'll see you soon?" She asked sadly. Because she starts work tomorrow and well sometimes a LAPD officers all on call 24/7.

Andy exhaled and cupped her face with both of his hands. "Sharon, we will make this work. I care about you deeply and I'm not lying when I say that I love you, I truly do. How about this I'll text you when I'm done with Annabelle's surgery and we can have lunch?"

Sharon smiled and kissed the palm of his hand. "I know you do Andy, I love you too. I'll just miss this." Her hands gesturing between them.

"I'll miss this too, but it will make our relationship stronger and more passionate when we do get to spend time together." Kissing her forehead.

Sharing nodded with a smile. "Yes you are right about that. Well you should get going."

"Yes I should, I love you Sharon." Kissed her lips as they stood by her front door.

"I love you too Andrew, good luck with Annabelle's surgery."

Andy smiled and waved goodbye. Sharon watched Andy walk away and when he was around the corner she closed her door. Her head hit the back of her door and closed her eyes (Thinking to herself, yes this can work.) Opening her eyes she moved away from the front door and moved to her desk and opened the drawer and her finger tips found the cold silver key that she was looking for.

Sharon smiled as she examined the key and enclosed it around her hand and held it over her heart. Feeling her heartbeat race faster as she thought about the future with Andrew Flynn and how he made her feel like she's always on cloud nine. Looking around her closet she found a small emerald green box and placed her key in it. Looking around she found purple ribbon and made a bow around the box. Once she was done she placed it on the side table by her purse.

Sharon sat on her couch reading Dean Koontz Odd Thomas. About halfway her phone went off. Smiling as she saw it was a text from Andy.

•Hey Beautiful, Annabelle's surgery went well. I have a meeting if you want you can stop by in 2 hours?•

•That's wonderful Honey, I look forward to seeing you in your scrubs.• Sharon blushed after she sent her text.

Andy laughed and replied.

•Maybe one of these days you can take it off me, but only with your mouth.•

Sharon choked on her water as she read his message, grinning wickedly with her response.

•Oh Dr. Flynn you are so naughty. Maybe I'll wear my police uniform and I'll treat you like a dirtbag and frisk you. XOXO•

Andy groaned, man was it getting hot in here.

•My my my dear Captain is that a promise?•

Sharon smiled. •Oh Andrew Flynn I always keep my promises. See you later.•

As Sharon walked through the building it was busy with patents, patients, nurses, and doctors walking around. Sharon walked up to the service desk and was about to ask for Andy when he called her name. Sharon turned around and smiled at him.

"Hey Sweetheart glad you made it. Ready for our cafeterias finest?" Extending his arm out to her.

Sharon smiled and wrapper her hand around his elbow. "I wouldn't miss it. Yes, let's go I'm famished."

They both smiled and headed to the cafeteria. Andy grabbed her a tray and placed it in her hand. "Thank you."

Once they had their food they moved to a table and day down and ate. Once they finished, Sharon began to fidget, Andy sensed the change in her and placed a hand over hers, she brought her eyes to his. "What's wrong Sharon?"

Sharon blushed, come on lady you're a police captain you can do this, give that handsome man the key to your heart. She breathed out and placed her free hand in her purse and took out the small emerald box with the purple ribbon and placed it on the table.

Andy smiled at her and let her hand go looking at the small box. "What's this?"

"It's a gift for you." She blushed.

And smiled while slowly pulling the purple ribbon away. "If I would have known I would have gotten you a gift Sharon." And he opened the box and saw the silver key laying on top red tissue paper. He held the key in his hand and looked at her with such love. "Are you sure?"

Sharon smiled. "Yes I'm sure, I want you to come over when ever you feel like it. Even if I'm not home, I just want to show you how much I love you and how much you mean to me Andy."

Andy stood up and lifted her off her chair and I'm his arms making her squeal. He softly kissed her lips and she deepened it. Their arms wrapped around each other pulling them closer. When they parted they blushed when others just watched them while some clapped and cheered for them. He cupped her face and smiled. "I love you Sharon Raydor."

Her arms around his shoulders, glancing into his chocolate brown eyes. "I love you to Andrew Flynn. When you're done tonight come over."

He kissed her lips and hugged her. "Oh I plan on it."

As they walked down the halls, Andy stopped by a door and looked at Sharon. "I would like you to meet someone, her name is Abigail Deutz the 9 year old I talked to you about a few days ago."

"Yes, I remember the little girl who had seizures and the grade 3 Anaplastic ependymomas. I would love to meet her Andy." She said excitedly.

Andy knocked on the door and smiled at Abigail. She smiled back as she looked over at Sharon her smile widen. "Hello Dr. Flynn is that the woman you are always talking about?"

Andy blushed when Sharon looked at him then back at Abigail. "Yes, this is Sharon Raydor."

She moved off the bed and hugged her. "Hi I'm Abigail, it's so nice to meet you in person. He is right you are very beautiful and you have beautifulest green eyes I've ever seen."

Sharon blushed and hugged the little girl back. "It's nice to meet you as well Abigail. I've heard a lot about you too."

The little girl yawned then blushed. "Sorry my medication makes me sleepy." As she Andy picked her up and placed her back on the bed and pulled the blankets over her. She smiled and held on to his hand and pulled him closer to her and whispered in his ear. "She's very beautiful, don't let her go."

He pulled away and tap her nose with his finger. "Yes she is and I don't plan on ever letting her go."

Abigail smiled at him then looked over at Sharon. "I hope I get to see you again Sharon."

Sharon walked over by her bed and kissed her forehead. "Yes we will, get some rest."

Abigail hummed and closed her eyes.

They walked out of her room and closed her door. As they held hands and he walked her towards the front door to her car they stopped and held each other. He moved a hand in her hair. "I can't wait to snuggle you tonight."

Sharon hummed, closed her eyes and moved her head into his hand. "Me too, I bought you body wash and shampoo it's in the bathroom when you get home."

He smiled down at her and kissed her lips. "Home I like the sound of that." Sharon hummed.

She moved up on her toes and kissed his lips. "Yes it does, I'll see you tonight."

He put his two fingers under her chin and lifted her face up till his brown eyes connected with her green ones. "There no other place I'd rather be."

They pulled apart and Andy opened her car door and closed it once she was seated inside. She started her engine and rolled down her window.

{TBC}


	7. Chapter 7: Surprises

**This chapter is rated M for sex and adult language.**

 **I hope you enjoy EvilRegalShandyLvr21... Mmmmm nutella!**

 **Enjoy and feedback is welcomed..**

After Sharon left the hospital to eat lunch with Andy, she had to stop at a grocery store and bought a few items strawberries, bananas, milk and Nutella. On the drive back to her condo, her phone started ringing, inspecting her phone and saw that Lieutenant Provenza is calling her.

"Yes Lieutenant?"

"Ah good afternoon Captain, Chief Taylor wanted me to inform you to come in around noon tomorrow."

"Alright, how's work going?"

"Oh you know the usual dirtbags killing one another, husbands killing their wife's, oh I left you nice stack of paperwork you need to go over and sign." Replied with a smirk on his face.

She hummed and shook her head. "I figured that much, anything else Lieutenant?"

"Listen as much as I hate doing paperwork it is all done for you, you just need to review them."

She chuckled. "Thank you Lieutenant I appreciate that."

"Welcome, you can just pay me back with Skybox tickets for two and a six pack of beer." Tapping his fingers on his desk.

"I'll see what I can do for you Lieutenant." Pulling into her parking garage. "Well I'll see you tomorrow afternoon Lieutenant."

"Yes Captain enjoy your last few hours of your vacation."

As she clicked end call she parked her car and shut off the engine. Pulling the lever to pop open her trunk, she walked out and grabbed her two bags and headed up towards her condo.

Once inside she placed her items away and heading to her bathroom and started the water to take a bath. Turning on the radio she smiled when the song How Do You Like Me Now by The Heavy just started, she went into lining closet and grabbed her lavender bubbles and placed a quarter size amount in the warm running water, then walked into her living room and grabbed her new book You Are Destined To Be Together Forever by Dean Koontz, walking back into her bathroom turned off the water then stripped her clothes off and entered her tub humming as the warm water soothed her over her body.

The water started to get cold, so she stopped at the end of chapter 5 and marked her page. Placing her book on the shelf, she pulled the plug, stood up then grabbed a towel and wrapped it around her body. Walking into her bedroom and saw that Andy had left his teal dress shirt on her chair, she smirked and undid the towel around her body and threw it in the hamper.

She grabbed his shirt and put it on, the smell of his cologne was intoxicating sending a waves of desire throughout her body and heat towards her center. She hummed and started to close the buttons on Andy's dress shirt and went to her dresser and picked out a pair of lavender lace panties and put them on.

Walking through her condo and singing along to songs that played on the radio, glad her son Ricky assembled her surround sound throughout the condo. She went into the hall closet took out candles and placed them around her living room and dining room table. Once she was done arranging the candles, she placed two spiced apple wax cubes in the wax warmer and turned it on her.

Sitting back on the couch, she grabbed her book, reading and waiting for Andy to get home. Smiling to herself, home their home, yes it was small but it was the right step in their relationship, indeed it will be hard with them working challenging jobs that take majority of their time but she loved him, she truly madly and deeply loved him.

The magnetic pull happened the moment his hand touched hers that night at Gavin's party when they danced, his soft lips grazing her lips it was heavenly. The way his expressive brown eyes stared into hers, the way his voice makes her heart race faster and her center melt with burning desire she thought she buried that feeling after Jack kept walking out on her, the way they made love the connection it's more than physical it was also spiritual, it made her feel young and carefree again. This is what love was suppose to feel like, not like a caged animal being told what to do and how you should live your life.

After his the shift ended Andy stopped at Ralphs, taking out his car keys and took off his house key, then handed to the clerk behind the counter. Andy thanked the man and went over to the floral department and picked out purple peonies, yellow roses, and white hydrangeas. Walking to the front and paid for his items, he made another stop at his place to take a quick shower and grab spare clothes to bring over to Sharon's.

His heart fluttered at the thought of seeing her tonight. Even though she would be sleeping, but that was alright with him. Just being around her, to wrap my arms around her warm body, to hear her moan as he pulls her back flush against my chest, to wake with her floral scented hair in my face and her mouth ajar. She's a majestic woman with so much passion and life. He wonder what kind of man would want to walk out on her and do the things her ex-husband did.

Once he had all of his clothes packed and ready he placed it by the door. Walking into his kitchen he placed the flowers on his counter, turning around and grabbing his scissors, he cut off the rubber bands and spread them out.

Andy grabbed the one of the purple peonies then surrounded it with yellow roses then added three peonies in a triangle shape pattern then added the two hydrangeas around them, then added the rest of the purple peonies and yellow roses, once he was done and satisfied with his work he placed the rubber band back around the stems and cut at an angle on the bottom of the stems then reached under his sink and grabbed a vase. He then added cool water and a dime size amount of the flower food.

Andy placed his spare key to his house into the emerald box Sharon had given him earlier this afternoon. Then he turned around grabbed the arrangement and headed towards his front door, grabbing his duffle bag and locking the door.

Andy walked in and placed his bag by the door. He breathed in the sweet smell of apples and hearing music throughout her condo. He was surprised when he walked in, seeing candles lit and then he saw Sharon bent over the dinner room table showing him her lavender lace panties, he smiled as she was also wearing his dress shirt. Andy cleared his throat and then laughed as Sharon jumped then turned around to face Andy.

"Andrew Flynn don't you ever scare me like that again!" She said pointing her finger at him while trying to keep a straight face.

Andy put the flowers and the gift box down on her entry table and put his hands up. "I'm sorry, but how was I suppose too know you would be awake and dressed like that?" His eyes traveled down her body, stopping at her breast then down her long glorious legs then back up to her sparkling green eyes.

She laughed and moved towards Andy and kissed his lips and moved her arms around his neck. Andy deepened their kiss swallowing her moans and started walking her backwards to the table. He smiled into their heated kiss as she moaned when the back of her thighs hit the table. His hands moved down her outer thighs and then back up to her hips.

As they broke apart to catch their breathes he pulled her into a hug and he glanced down at the table and saw freshly cut strawberries, bananas, and Nutella on a platter.

"Mmm what's this?" He asked as he loosened his hold on her.

"Oh it's a late night snack." She smiled as she turned around and grabbed a strawberry and dipped it in nutella and placed it in Andy's open mouth.

Andy hummed. "That's good." He moved over and grabbed a banana and dipped it in nutella and brought it to her mouth but at the last second placed it into his mouth.

Sharon gasped and smacked his chest. "You are such a tease Andrew." She laughed as he grabbed her waist and pulled her flush against his chest.

His brown eyes bored into her green eyes, his hands cupped her butt pulling her to him. "Who are you calling a tease?"

Sharon moaned as she felt his manhood hard against her

thigh. Her hands moving up his chest and grabbed a handful of his shirt and pulled him down as they kissed he lifted her up on the table.

Her legs wrapped around his waist, Andy thrusted his hips into center and swallowed her cry. He blindly reached behind her and took a strawberry and dipped it and moved his face back and placed the strawberry around her open lips and then finally in her mouth.

He groaned as he watched her chew the strawberry, then he licked her lips then kissed her tasting both the strawberry and the nutella and then a hint of her tea.

"You are an amazing woman."

Sharon hummed and pulled him against her.

"You brought out this amazing woman Andrew Flynn. You've given this broken heart a reason to become whole again, you gave me the courage to love again." She kissed him slowly and moved her hands down to the waist band of his pants trying undo them.

He put his hands on her face and pulled her back smiling down her, his thumbs gliding across her cheeks. "I'm thankful you gave this old man a chance to make your heart whole again, you gave me the strength to love again too. Sharon you are an incredible woman and I promise to make you feel special everyday we are together. I love you."

He wiped a tear that ran down her cheek, then kissed her lips. He pulled back again. "Oh I have

something else for you." He backed away and pointed towards her. "You stay right there Beautiful." Before he turned around he winked at her.

Sharon snorted, picking up a strawberry and ate it, her eyes watching him walk towards the door. She blushed and smiled as she saw the beautiful boutique of purple peonies, with yellow roses, and white hydrangeas.

"These are for you." Handed her the vase.

"Oh Andy these are beautiful, you didn't have to get me flowers." As she held the vase she brought her head towards the flowers and inhaled their lovely scent and hummed.

"I know, but I love the look on your face when you see them. The twinkles your eyes, the way

you smile, and that blush that starts from your face and travels down to your chest." As he stood in front of her and placed a hand on her face.

She moved the vase next to them and put her hands around his shoulder and pulled him closer. "Andrew I love you."

Andy hummed and kissed her lips. "I love you too Sharon, oh I have one more thing for to give you." Reaching into his back pocket and taking out the emerald green box he placed it in her hand.

Sharon looked down at the box, then back up to Andy. He smiled down at her and placed his hands in her thighs. "Go on open it."

Sharon smiled and opened it, she gasped as she saw the silver key with a platinum keyring with the a single word engraved on the heart Imzadi. Sharon looked up with misty eyes and pulled him down for a heated kiss.

"Oh Andy thank you, this means so much to me. But what does Imzadi mean?"

He cupped her chin and smiled. "It means a lot to me too Sharon. My place is your place, well it's our place. Imzadi means beloved."

"Oh Andrew it's beautiful." As her tears ran down her cheek.

Andy bent down and kissed her tears away then moved over to her lips. Their breath mingles then like magnets they attached to one another. Both moaning and the kiss tasted like her salty tears mixed with fruit and hazelnut spread. "God I love you Sharon." As his hand went into hair.

Her hands traveled down his chest and started to unbutton his pants the pulled down his zipper. "You are wearing way to much clothes Doctor."

He smiled and started to unbutton his dress shirt. "So are you my dear."

As she used her feet to pushes down his pants she held his waist while he kicked them off his feet. Both laughing into their kiss. Once he was standing straight her hands went under his shirt and scrapped her nails along his hairy chest. He groaned in her mouth as she hummed when she felt his shirt fall off her shoulders. His fingers gliding down her arms and back up and traveled around her collar bone and slowly he traveled one hand down between her breast with the back of his hand ghostly grazing her right breast she moaned into his moan and puffed her chest out.

"God I love how sensitive your breast are, you are so beautiful." As his hand cupped her right breast and swallowed her moan.

Sharon pushed his shirt up and with the help of Andy over his head. His hand going back to playing with her right breast and kissing her madly. Sharon palmed her hand over his hairy chest one moved around his neck while the other traveled down into his briefs and started stroking his erected shaft.

Andy groaned into her mouth and thrusted his hips into her hand. "Mmmm Andrew you are so hard, god I want you inside me." She breathed in between kisses.

He moved his mouth down her jaw and peppered her with small

kisses down her chest. His mouth hovered over her left nipple and blew his warm breath watching it get harder and smiled as she moaned. He loved how sensitive she was, it made him rock hard and he could tell by the way her hand pumped my shaft faster. His mouth latched into her nipple and twirled his tongue around it and sucked, smiling into her breast as she hissed.

Her head falling back whimpering his name and the moist desire pooling between her legs, she squeezed his shaft. He groaned as he licked and nipped at her left nipple moving over to her right breast, he looked up and was mesmerized with her eyes closed mouth open and her whimpering my name. He captured her right nipple and used his other hand to cupped her left breast.

He removed her hand from his briefs and pushed her gentle down the table his mouth moving south and kissed her belly button making her laugh. His fingers went to her panties and ran them over her wet warn center. She moaned as he fingers touched her and he growled at how wet she was. He hooked his fingers to the front of her panties and moved them to the side as his tongue ran across her folds.

Sharon's let out an animalistic growl as he licked her again. "Oh Andy."

He smiled as his tongue sunk into warm flesh as she thrusted her hips into his face. His other hand went up to her left breast pinching her nipple. She moaned again as his pinch her nipple again and thrusted and licked her clit. He hummed as she tasted like sweet strawberries, he could do this all night, but his shaft had other ideas.

He rips her panties off and continues to eat her out, he puts two of his fingers in her heat as his tongue works on her nub. "Oh yes Andy right there." She pants. "Oh god I'm so close."

He thrust his fingers into her center and sucks hard on her nub, feeling her walls closing tight around his digits and smiled as she screams his name while her juices coax his fingers, mouth and dripping down his chin. He removed his fingers but continues to lap up her juices slowly licking her clean, both moaning.

"Oh god Andrew I want you inside." She says huskily with her head on the table and her eyes closed.

He watched her chest rise and fall at a rapid pace. He trails kisses up her body and nips and eat nipple smiling as she squirmed under him. When he was over her mouth she pulled him down and they kissed. She smiled into kiss, she loved the way she tasted when he kissed her after he went down on her, this man has a very talented tongue.

He pulled them up and turn her around then bent her over the table. Her breast, stomach, head and hands on the table. She smiled, she loved this position, specially when the hair on his chest tickled her back. God she loved it, she loved him and damn she loved a man with a hairy chest.

"Oh my sweet Sharon I'm going to fuck you so hard you'll have a hard time walking tomorrow." He breathed into ear.

Sharon moaned and pushed her butt into him. Andy slapped her butt making her moan.

He pulled his briefs down and kicked them off, he bent over and trailed wet kisses down her back and nipped at her shoulder blades and sides. Sharon squirmed and pushed her butt into him again. Andy growled and slapped her butt again. Sharon moaned turning her head. "I want you inside me Andrew."

He ran his hand over the red mark on her butt and slapped her again then grabbed his shaft and rubbed in across her wet folds. They both moaned as he sheathed his shaft into warm folds. "God your tight and wet Sharon."

She hummed and closed her eyes as he slowly thrusted into her. "Andrew your cock feels so good."

He loved this position, watching his shaft going in and out of her, the way her hands scratched at the table and he thrusted harder into the way get hair cascades down her back and over her shoulders. His eyes looking over her back seeing scars from when she was either a kid or from work and stretch marks from having kids, but he didn't care about that, she was beautiful. The way her wet walls closed around his shaft and her moaning and panting my name god he truly loved her more than anything.

"Oh Andrew I'm so close."

Once he heard that he pulled out of her and flipped her over and lifted her off the table. Sharon squealed his name and wrapped her legs around his waist. He pushed her against the wall and put his hand between their legs and pushed his shaft into her. They both moaned into their kiss. Sharon rode up and down his shaft, her nails digging into back while and held onto her ass.

"Fuck Sharon your so wet and fucking tight."

"Oh god Andrew I'm right there."

With the them thrusting against one another he growled her name as he came shooting his semen deep inside her as she screamed his name as her juices flowed between his lefts. Both resting their foreheads on one another trying to catch their breaths. He opened his eyes and watched her, she gave him a lazy smile.

"You know we should start carrying towels around the house." He says grinning at her.

She hummed. "I guess we should, huh?" As she ran her hands up and down his back feeling the marks her nails made. "I'm sorry about your back." As she placed her legs back on the hardwood floor.

He kissed her. "Shhhh it's alright, I liked it and it turns me on."

Sharon laughed and hit his chest.

He grabbed her hands and put them over her head causing her to hum then he looked into her eyes and kisses her lips.

He pulled away and picked up his brief and put them on and helped her put on his dress shirt watching her button a few of the buttons. They held hands and walked back towards the dining room table both picking out fruit and dipping it. Sharon went to the kitchen and grabbed two water bottles, handed one to him.

He groaned as she bent over the table showing him her perfect formed breast slightly peaking out then dipped a strawberry into the nutella and place it seductively in her mouth. She moaned as she chewed the fruity sweet treat.

"You Sharon Raydor are a wicked wicked woman. If I wasn't so tired and you did not have to work tomorrow I would tie you up and eat you all night long."

Her eyes darkened with desire as she moved around the table and finally in front of Andy. "Is that so Doctor?" As she raised an eyebrow.

He put his hands on her naked butt and whispered in her ear. "Oh yes Captain, my girlfriend has handcuffs." As he winked at her.

They both laughed and kissed. Andy helped her clean up their messes then took a shower. Once they were all dried off and ready for bed. She laid her head on his chest and made imaginary patterns over his heart. One of his hands was in her hair and the other on her back. Sharon looked up at his with her sleepy eyes.

"What would you say if I were to rent out my condo and move into your place?"

He looked down at her and saw nothing but doubt in her eyes. He cupped her face and smiled warmly. "I would say that's a great idea and when do you want to start?"

"Really?" Her eyes widen.

"Yes, really!" He cupped her chin, his eyes expressing so much love and excitement. "I love you."

"Okay let's do this. I'll talk to my landlord about wanting to rent this out and I'll start packing tomorrow."

"No, we will start packing tomorrow, you're not alone anymore Sharon."

She hummed and kissed his lips. "No I'm not alone anymore, I love you."

He kissed her forehead then her lips. "I love you too, now let's get some shut eye we have a few busy days ahead of us and you have work tomorrow."

She snorted and placed her head back on his chest listening to his heart beat. She closed her eyes and enjoyed being wrapped up in his arms excited to start a new life with this man.

{TBC}


	8. Chapter 8:Moving and Sore Muscles

**This chapter is rated M for sex and adult language.**

 **Just a reminder I use my phone to write my stories so all mistakes are my own.**

 **Melinda I hope you enjoy this one! As for the rest of my ladies enjoy you dirty birds..**

 **Feedback is welcomed.**

Sharon hummed and she inhaled the delightful smell of hazelnut coffee in the morning. Barely opening her eyes she rolled over and groaned as her legs hurt. She smiled as she remember Andy's words to her last night. "Oh my sweet Sharon I'm going to fuck you so hard you'll have a hard time walking tomorrow." And man he wasn't joking, her legs were sore. Hopefully there won't be any killings today, and it was just paperwork. She pushed the covers off of her and went into the bathroom. Walking out and down the hall she smiled as she heard Andy singing in the kitchen.

•Baby I love you so

And never let you go

I'm looking for your face

Waiting for warm embrace

I'm living in the space

I'm following your trace

Tell me what's going

On tell me what's going on

I'm gonna make you queen•

He has an amazing voice, hell is there anything he's not good at? She wonder, but at the moment she didn't care. He made her feel loved, happy and most importantly he made her feel beautiful. Walking behind him she placed her hands on his hips and stood on her toes to kiss the back of his neck and started singing to him.

•Baby just come to me

Now we can do it right

Holding each other tight

Now we can make it right

I promise you delight

Waiting until day light

I gotta have the key

To open your heart to me

Now I can set you free

Be what you wanna be

Don't wanna live alone•

Andy turned his face to the side and kiss her temple. "Good morning Beautiful." Smiling over at her, admiring her disheveled hair. She wearing his navy blue Dodger shirt with her black booty shorts.

Sharon grinned and draped her arms around his back. "Good morning Handsome." She watched him ice his cinnamon rolls and hummed. "They smell delicious Honey."

"Yes this is my mothers recipe, oh can you get the rest of the strawberries and bananas out of the fridge please?"

She hummed then kissed his cheek. "Yes of course, would you like me to cut them up too?" As she opened the fridge, she bent over and grabbed them.

Andy was done frosting his cinnamon rolls and turned around and watched her bent over and grabbing strawberries and bananas, he just smiling at her. Sharon turned around and saw that he was staring at her butt, she rolled her eyes and whispered pig. Andy laughed raising his arms in the air. "What?! I can't help it my girlfriend has nice ass-sets."

Sharon snorted. "God Andy; you are a pig, but your my pig and I love you." Rolling her eyes while grabbing a knife and started cutting up the strawberries.

He walked behind her and took a strawberry from the cutting board. "Well this pig loves that you love this pig." And kissed her head. "Now chop chop I'm hungry and the cinnamon rolls are ready!" Slapping her butt while he walked away to grab plates.

"Andrew!" She yelled.

He laughed then placed the plates on the counter, then grabbed two mugs. After pouring two cups of coffee he put them on the table. He placed the cinnamon rolls on a platter along with the sliced strawberries and bananas. They both sat down and ate their breakfast both stealing glances at one another.

Sharon took a bite and hummed. "Oh Andy this are marvelous." Taking another bite and closed her eyes.

Andy just stared at her, he couldn't take his eyes off of her. "Thank you, are you sure you have to go to work?" As he poured his lips.

Sharon opened her eyes and saw that his eyes showed so much love. She reached her hand over the table and took ahold of his, giving him light squeeze and a sad smile. "Unfortunate I do."

He smiled sadly back at her and squeezed her hand. "So how about while you are at work. I'll go get some boxes and start packing some of your things?"

"We can start now then I'll give you a list of things to pack, if that's what you really want to do."

"I do, who knows when we'll have the time, plus I offered and I don't back down." As he brought her hand over and kissed it. He stood up pulling her with him. "Come on let's go tackle your bedroom." As he winked at her.

Sharon laughed and followed him into their bedroom. Andy walked into her closet. "Holy crap woman how many pairs of heels do you need?!" He yelled.

Sharon laughed as she was packing away pictures and statues that were around her room. "Hey I can't wear the same heels to work everyday, now can I?"

"Wait you wears these things to work?!" Just standing there looking at all her shoes.

She snorted and placed the full box on the floor next to her door. "Yes I do, what would I wear?"

"Well if you're chasing bad guys I'd imagined boots, even sneakers but not these heels!"

"Like I told you I'm not always on the field and if I am I have a pair of boots in my office and in my car."

She said between laughing.

He poked his head out. "Well that's good to know, but damn lady do you have enough shoes?!"

"Shut up Andrew and start packing, or I'll change my mine about moving in with you!" As she glared at him.

He raised his hands. "Alright? alright I surrender, back to packing!" As he winked at her and heading back into her closet to pack her clothes.

After they sorting through her stuff and packing majority of her bedroom in boxes. She went into her bathroom and started getting ready for work. While Andy went onto the kitchen and started getting lunch ready. Andy heard her heels clicking against the hardwood floor as he looked up and was mesmerized.

Andy whistled and raised his eyebrows in her direction. Causing her to look at his and blush. "Wow, you look amazing Sharon." From her black heels following up her long lean legs to her black pencil skirt to her black blouse with tiny white polka dots with her showing just the right about of cleavage he licked his lips as his eyes moved away from her breast up to her wavy hair that cascaded down her shoulders and his last stop was at her emerald green eyes.

"Thank you Andy, so how's lunch going?" As she walked up to him and kissed him.

His hand went around her waist. "Damn I wish you were my boss."

She laughed then slapped his chest and pushing him away. "God Andy I swear, if I didn't love you I would lock you up." Shaking her head as she went to grab a water bottle.

"Them I'm in luck that you love me and that deep down you like it when I talk to you like this." As he stood behind her with his chest firmly against her back.

Sharon moaned and closed her eyes. "Yes, you are right about that." She turned around and looking into his eyes with her arms around around his neck. "Deep down I do love when you talk to me like that, like I'm some kind of Andrew Flynn meat."

He placed his hand on her face running his thumb over her lips. "Oh not just any kind of Andrew Flynn meat Sharon, your my only kind of meat I'll ever put in my mouth." He said with his lopsided grin.

Sharon tried hard not to laugh but couldn't hold it any longer and snorted. Andy pulled her into a hug and just held her. "That was so cheesy Andy, but god you make me laugh."

He hugged her then kissed her head. He moved away and placed his fingers under her chin and looked her in the eyes. "Good then I'm doing my job, sexually fulfilling your needs to the fullest, getting you to snort laugh as much as possible, and watching that smile reach your gorgeous green eyes."

"Oh Andrew, I love that you look at me like I'm the only woman in the world, that you kiss me like it's our first time, I love the way you sing to me, the way you make me feel whole when we make love, I enjoy when you bring me flowers for no reason, I love you." She said between tears of joy and pulling him to her lips.

They moaned as the their kiss deepened, one of his hands went into hair while the other around her waist. Sharon's arms went around his back and pulled his closer. Andy pulled away fixing her hair and wiping her face then grabbed her hand and sat her down at the table.

"You should eat before you have to go to work." Walking back into the kitchen to grab their sandwiches.

She hummed and smiled at Andy, looking at her turkey with Pepper Jack cheese, tomato, lettuce, and lite mayo. "Thank you honey."

"Not a problem, um would you mind if I called some of my friends and have them help me pack your things?"

"No not all, on my way to work I'll call my landlord and give him the news. My furniture will go in storage for when Rusty gets back from Germany. He can have them for his place."

"Great I'll get more boxes and call the guys over. When does Rusty come back?"

"He should be back next month. I can't wait to see pictures of his trip and to hear about his adventures." Smiling just thinking about Rusty.

"Do you think he'll be okay with us, you know with you moving in with me?" His eyes casting doubt.

Placing her hand over his and smiled at him. "He'll just have to get to know you, but I think so. He's always wanted me to be happy."

Andy shook his head. "Alright, I just want to make sure. I know our kids mean the world to us and how they feel about us does count."

She hummed. "Yes it does, but Andy we are not getting any younger and I'm a grown woman. I can choose to date and live with whom I want."

"I know I just don't want him to feel uncomfortable around me or us."

She cupped his face. "Andrew you are a great man and he'll like you just as much as I love you."

He placed his fingers around her wrist and kissed the palm of her hand. "You are an incredible woman Sharon. Now eat before you are late for work!"

"Yes Sir!"

They both laughed and finished eating lunch. He watched her get to and head down the hall. In her bathroom she brushed her teeth and fixed her make up. Walking back down the hall she grabbed her gun and hooked it on her skirt along with her badge. Andy came up and helped her with her jacket.

"You look lovely, who thought woman police officers were so damn hot." As he removed her hair inside the back of her jacket.

"God Andy, you are to much at times, but thank you." With a smile she placed her hands on his chest and moved up on her toes and kissed his lips.

"Have a wonderful day Beautiful."

"You too, and try not to hurt your back." As she walked down the hall she turned around. "I expect all my stuff packed and at your place tonight before I get off." She winked at him then laughed as she saw his jaw drop and turned around walking with an extra sway in her hips.

Andy's jaw dropped as she told him what she expected of him and his friends to do. He groaned as he watched her walk away all sexy. God this woman will never bore me. He closed the door and grabbed his phone calling his buddies, he would hate to disappoint his woman.

Neil placed the last box in Andy's bedroom and walked back into the kitchen. "Well Andy my man the last of your girlfriends belongs is in your room, now it's time for some beer and pizza." Placing his hands on Andy's shoulders.

"Thanks guys we really appreciate all your help today, so yeah let's order that pizza."

"No problem Andy, I'm just glad you found a woman who adores you and hell she's beautiful and a police officer, way to go man."

Replied Randell.

"Yes she's incredible, who knew she would be interested in a guy like me." Shrugging his shoulders.

"Shut up man, you have a great job as a neurosurgeon, you're good looking, and you have a woman who is head over heels and I do mean a lot of heels that's in love with you." Said Randall as he reached into the fridge for a cold beer.

"Yeah man, what is there not to like about you. Damn even I'm jealous, I wish I could have gone to that party." Neil handed Andy a glass of cranberry soda.

"I know, it's just I feel like this is all a dream and I'm afraid that if I wake up I'll be..." Neil cut him off by pinching Andy's arm. "OUCH what the hell Neil!" Andy shouted.

"Just showing you that this is real and man you are defiantly not dreaming, you found the woman of your dreams."

"Hey let's eat this pizza before gets cold!" Yelled Randall in the living room.

Andy watched Neil go into the loving room and sat down on the couch with Randall watching a Dodgers game and eating pizza. Andy sent Sharon a text saying it was all done and that he would see her when she gets home. Andy went into the living room and sat in his recliner watching the game. When the game was over the guys cleaned up and said their farewells to Andy.

"Hey listen thank you guys again for helping me pack, load, and unpack I really appreciate it."

"No problem Andy, good luck." Said Randall shaking his hand the gave him a hug.

"Yeah Andy, it was no problem we are always happy to help." Said Neil pulling Andy into a hug.

"Thanks guys have a great night talk to you later." As he stood outside watching his friends leave. Andy went back inside and lit some candles and placed the flowers he bought her last night on the coffee table. He went upstairs and started unpacking her clothes and hanging them in the closet. When he was done unpacking he went down stairs and sat down on the couch and started reading Dean Koontz By The Light Of The Moon.

After a hour his back started hurting so he placed his book down and went outside and started the hot tub to help sooth his sore back. Walking back inside he turned off the television then turned on the radio, the porch light for Sharon and the side lamp for her as well then he went upstairs and took off all of his clothes and wrapped a towel around his waist, walking down stairs he went out back and turned on the white christmas lights that hung above the hot tub then unwrapped his towel and placed it on the bench next to the tub. He moaned as the warm water soothed his body then laid his back against the jet streams as it started to massage his back. Leaning his head against the wall he closed his eyes enjoying the warm water working it's magic on his sore body.

Sharon pulled into their driveway and exited her car. Walking up towards the front door she opened the door to hearing the radio on and the television off and no Andy in sight. She took off her jacket and placed it on the couch looking around and smiling as she saw some of her painting hanging on the wall and her couch. Shaking her head I guess it did look better than his, but her smile widen as she saw the flowers that he got her the other day on the coffee table.

She walked around looking for Andy and also seeing how their place looked with majority of her stuff added in each room. Finally entering their bedroom with no Andy insight she went down stairs and looked out the glass sliding door and saw the lights on around the hot tub and Andy inside peacefully resting. A wicked smile crossed her face as she walked back upstairs and discarded her clothes pulling her hair up in a bun and put on her silk robe and walked down stairs.

Sharon gently open the glass door and shut it quietly. Walking slowly towards Andy, discarding her silk robe she entered the hot tub slowly. Sinking into the warm water and floated her way towards Andy her hands landed on both of his knees and slowly moved up and stopped mid thigh. Sharon watched as Andy lips turned up into a smile and opened his eyes.

"Hello Handsome." She said seductively.

Andy smiled and pulled her on his lap. "Hello Beautiful, welcome home. Is it okay?" Clearing his throat and gliding his hands down her back and cupped her butt.

She hummed as her legs straddled his hips as her arms went around his neck and kissed him both moaning as their kissed deepened and their tongues danced. She pulled apart and stared into his brown eyes. "Yes I love it, thank you Andy." As she moved her hips and felt his shaft harden and twitch between her legs.

Andy groaned and closed his eyes as his hand tightened there grip on her butt and pushed on it so her center moved over his stiff shaft.

Sharon moaned and closed her eyes.

"How was work?" Smiling as he watched her head fall back humming.

"Thankfully just paperwork today I was surprised Lieutenant Provenza did all the paperwork and correctly too, but nothing Major happened." Staring into his eyes as her lips barely touched his. "I missed you."

Andy cupped her head and smiled as his lips ghostly touched hers. "I missed you too Beautiful."

Their lips touched seconds later their tongues battles for who was in charge as her hips grinded against his and her hand dipped into the water and ran her fingers over his length and started pumping his shaft. She swallowed his moan as she pumped him, she lifted her hips and ran his head over her center both moaning as she slowly lowered herself into him.

"God damn you feel so good." He said between kisses.

She grinned as she rode his shaft and slowly pulled away just leaving the tip of his head buried in her center. She slowly moved down onto him but not fully and pulled away again just leaving his head.

"Oh fuck Sharon god." As his head fell back against the wall, his eyes closed tightly fighting the urge to come right that second, his fingers digging into hips.

Sharon smiled and moved down on him taking all of him into her both moaning as he filled her. "Oh Andrew your dick, it feels good deep inside of me." As she lowered her face to his and kissed him madly and she thrusted onto his shaft, again teasing him again as she pulled away and leaving his head sheathed inside her warm walls. Then thrusted down hard into him doing it over and over again.

"God Sharon I'm so close...Fuck yes...God don't stop...Fucking...Teasing me...Shit...Ughhh...Sharon." He said in between heavy breaths.

Sharon hummed and whispered in his ear. "God Andrew your dick is so hard right now, oh baby I want you to come for me baby." As she nibbled on his earlobe.

Andy moved his hand between their legs and rubbed his thumb in a circular motion over her clit, making Sharon moan and threw her head back. Andy latched his lips onto her neck, nipping, licking, kissing her throat then moved to her ear. "Oh Beautiful I want to you to come so hard all over my dick, I want to fell your wall clenching me so hard that it fucking hurts me, I want to hear you yell my name so the neighbors know how much we love each other."

Sharon moaned loudly as he kept kissed and nipping at her neck while his thumb worked on her clit as she continued to thrust onto his hard shaft. "Ohhh fuck Andrew I'm so close...Oh fuck."

Andy bit her collar bone as she hissed while her walls tightened around his shaft. He growled as her walls tightened around him so hard that he could burst right now inside of her. Running his thumb faster over her clit as she rode his shaft faster and faster she finally came over the edge yelling his name over and over again loudly.

Andy watched her in amazement holding her tightly as her body shook violently as she came. As her body slowly relaxed against his, he put his hands on each side of her face and watched as she bashfully smiled down at him. "Wow that was...That was...That was incredible." She said stuttering.

He kissed her passionately as his hands moved into hair removing the hair clip that held her hair up. "I love you so much Sharon, god your so beautiful." He said in between heated kisses.

Her hands cupped his face as her green eyes beamed into his chocolate brown eyes. "Oh Andrew Flynn I love so much, I can't imagine my life without you in it. You make me so happy, so loved, so important." She took and deep breath in and yelled. "I LOVE YOU ANDREW FLYNN!"

Andy pulled her down and kissed her hard pulling her body tightly to his. He ran his thumb over her swollen lips as his eyes bored into hers. "You Sharon Raydor are amazedly compassionate, hardworking, gorgeous woman who's silly and just might have scared the shit out of my neighbors."

Her blush traveled from her face and down to her chest as she slightly turned her head to the side. She turned her head back to Andy watching him take a few deep breathes in and out then looked her square in the eyes holding her face gently. At the top of his lungs he yelled. "I LOVE YOU SHARON RAYDOR!"

They heard someone yell in the distance. "Yeah you two love each other but it's 11:30 at night, so shut the fuck up already!"

They both laughed and hugged each other. Andy pulled away and looked at her, both smiling like fools. "Come on let's get inside before your friends get called over here. I don't want to meet them in my birthday suit."

Sharon laughed then smacked his chest. She moved away and stepped out smiling as she heard Andy groan while he gawked at her naked body. "Have I ever told you, you nice ass-sets?" Giving her a wink and a lopsided grin.

She rolled her eyes at him and tied her silk robe around her body. "As a matter of fact you have just this morning."

He stood up and walked over to the bench and wrapped the towel around his waist. "Oh well anyways Honey you have nice ass-sets."

Both laughing as they held hands walking back into their house. Once inside Andy picked her up laughing as she squealed. As they entered their bedroom he threw her on the bed Sharon rolled onto her back glaring at him.

"Andrew Flynn don't you ever, and I mean ever man handle me again!" Trying hard not to moan as she saw his manhood twitch as he lowered his towel.

As he dropped his towel and placed his hands on his hips smirking down at her as he watched her lick her lips.

Sharon moved her hands to the tie of her bathrobe and untied it. Andy crawled onto the bed and hovered over her naked body. Both of their eyes showing love as he lowered his mouth over hers both whispering how much they loved each other. Spreading her legs and wrapping them around his waist. His hand stroking his dick as it got harder he ran his head over her wet folds and slowly thrusted into her. Both moaning as they matched thrust for thrust, he placed her hands over her head and intertwined their fingers as they made slow and gentle love. Shortly he came inside her panting her name in her ear kissing her neck. He rolled them over so she was on his chest, his hand in her damp hair massaging her scalp and listening to her moan as she listened to his heart beat slowing down. Both feeling their eyelids getting heavier they both whispered I love you, before sleep took over them, both smiling while holding each other.

{TBC}


	9. Chapter 9:Death and Happy Endings

**This chapter is rated M for a child's death, adult language, and sex**

 **So as you know I write on my phone, so all mistakes are my own sorry.**

Andy's phone woke him up, running his hands over his eyes he answered. "Dr. Flynn?" He sat up straight in bed and moved his feet off to the side of the bed. "What? Alright, I'll be there as soon as possible, thank you see you soon."

Sharon rolled over and placed her hand on his back. "Is everything alright?" She asked sleepily.

"No it's not." He exhaled. "It's Abigail she had another seizure and is in a coma."

Sharon sat up and wrapped her arms around Andy and placed her head in his shoulder. "I'm so sorry Honey, do you...do you want me to make you breakfast and tea?" As she yawned.

He placed his hands over hers and placed his head next to hers. "No Sweetheart go back to bed, I have to go. I'll see you later night?"

"Are you sure, I don't mind?" As she went to get out of bed, and he held her tighter. "Not it's okay Sweetheart really go back to sleep okay. I'll see you tonight."

"You betcha, I look forward to seeing you tonight." Holding him tighter she squeezed him and kissed his temple twice. "I love you."

He hummed and closed his eyes. "I love you too Sharon. Now get back under those covers and I'll kiss you goodnight before I leave."

Sharon pouted but crawled back into bed but on his side putting her face into his pillow making him laugh. "You know you are so adorable, my cuddle monster."

She moved her face to the side of his pillow smiled over at him and mumbled. "Just don't tell the guys at the station."

He bent down and kissed her head. "I wouldn't dream of ruining your reputation at work Sweetheart, because I want all your cuddles for myself, I can be a very selfish man Sharon."

She smiled and grabbed ahold of his hand. "Don't worry Honey you are the only man I want to cuddle with."

He smiled down at her and ran his across her cheek. "I love you, go back to sleep."

Sharon hummed as she pulled the sheets over her face then inhaled his scent and hummed. Andy smile and went into the closet to grab his clothes, then he headed into the bathroom to brush his teeth and get dressed. He headed towards their bed and pulled the sheets away and smirked as she had her mouth ajar and slightly snoring she looked beautiful. He bent down and kissed her forehead and whispered in her ear he loved her.

Then shut their bedroom door and headed to work.

Walking into the hospital he was greeted by Doctor Ro another neurologist. "I'm sorry Flynn to call you in, it's just her patents want you here with their daughter."

"It's alright Ralph, so tell me what's going on."

"We are just waiting on her CAT. scan and her MRI, should be here in 5 minutes." Ralph handed Andy Abigail's folder as they went into his office. Andy looking over her charts he looked up at Ralph. Right when he was about to talk there was a knock on his door and Nurse Nina came handing Andy Abigail's CAT scan and MRI.

"Thank you Nina."

She nodded and left the room. They looked over them Andy stood up quickly and looked over at Ralph. "We need her prepped for surgery right now!"

They both walked out getting nurses ready and prepped for emergency surgery. Andy talked to the Abigail's patents telling them what happened that she her seizure cause her to tear her stitches inside her head that she's bleeding eternally and they need to do surgery to stop the bleeding. Her patents agree and started crying worrying about their little girl who was just laughing and talking a few hours ago.

About 15 minutes later Dr. Flynn, Dr. Ro along with Nurses Nina, Erin, and Michelle began operating on Abigail. After being in surgery for 3 hours trying to stop Abigail's bleeding she died at 12:45pm. Andy took off his gloves threw them away then sat down took off his glasses and rubbed his hands over his face he felt so defeated, if only he was there earlier, he could have probably saved her life.

Ralph placed a hand on his shoulder. "I'm sorry Andy. Do you want me to talk to her patents?"

He looked up at him. "Thanks Ralph but I should do the notification." As he stood up and walked out the door walking towards the nurse station and asked Nurse Nina to bring Mr. and Mrs. Bengston into his office.

When the couple walked in they knew that their daughters surgery did not go well she could tell by the nurses faces and also by Dr. Flynn's face.

"Did she feel anything?" Asked Rachael as tears ran down her cheeks. Her husband holding her hand, both grieving for the loss of their 9 year old daughter.

Andy looked down at his Abigail's paperwork, then looked them both in the eyes. "No she died instantly, there was to much cerebrospinal fluid leaking into her brain around her wound."

Rachael asked. "What is cerebrospinal fluid?"

"Abigail has an infection and that caused her to have a seizure and when her body started shaking it ripped her stitches causing her brain to bleed eternally, that's when she went into a coma." He took a deep breath in and looked back up at them. "We did everything we could, I'm sorry for your loss."

Daniel hugged his wife Rachael as they heard how their daughter

died. Once they calmed down Dr. Flynn handed them a vanilla folder with paperwork they had to sign.

After they signed and talked more with Dr. Flynn, he handed them information if they wanted to speak with a therapist or grief counselor and gave them some names of support groups for families who have lost love ones.

After talking with them for 2 hours, they left to getting ready so they could get ready for Abigail's funeral. Andy signed off on his paperwork filled out Abigail's time of death. He glanced over at the clock it was 2:45, taking out his phone and saw the text message from Sharon he smiled. Andy sent Sharon a text.

•Hey Sweetheart Abigail she past away at 12:45. I just got done talking to her parents. I love you.•

A few minutes later his phone went off, it was a text from Sharon.

•Oh Honey I'm sorry to hear that, please come by the station if you want. I love you too.•

He smiled replied to her text.

•Are you sure?.•

•Yes Andrew, I'll see you soon?•

Andy laughed, standing up and collecting his things then headed out the door replying to her text.

•Yes, see you soon Sweetheart•

Sharon woke up 4 hours later checking her phone to see if Andy texted her about Abigail's progress, but there was nothing. She placed her phone back on the nightstand and went into the closet to grab her clothes for work, after getting dressed she went into the bathroom to get ready for work.

She went into the kitchen and starting the coffee machine, turned around going into the fridge and grabbing milk then moved to the cabinet to grab sugar and her favorite coffee mug. Once her coffee was done she sat down at the dinner table reading the paper. Looking at her watch it was time for her to head to work. Grabbing her badge, gun, and purse she locked her door heading towards the elevator and down to her car.

Before she strolled into LAPD building she sent Andy a text to call her later when he has the chance. Once the text was sent she got out of her car and heading towards the elevator. Once she was on her floor and walked into the murder room she saw her Detective Sykes and Detective Julio working at their desks.

Sharon smiled and greeted her Detectives. "Good morning Amy and Julio."

"Good morning Captain." Says Amy with a huge smile on her face.

"Good morning Ma'am." Said Julio before he took a sip of his coffee.

Sharon went into her office sat in her chair and placed her purse in her desk drawer. Glancing through her going out bin she double checked her teams paperwork and placed it back in. Soon after Lieutenant Tao and Provenza walk in with fresh cups of coffee talking. Then Provenza sits down and starts working on his crossword puzzle while Tao joined Buzz in electronics to upgrade their software and add new monitors had towers to there network.

Sharon's work phone rang, sitting up in her chair and answered her phone. "Captain Raydor?"

"Ah yes Captain it's Chief Taylor there is a change of plans since it's been a slow week we will be having our budget meeting in 25 minutes. So get everything you need ready and see you soon."

Tapping her fingers on her desk. "Yes Chief see you in 25 minutes."

After she hung up she started her laptop up, opened the files she would need for the budget meeting then hitting print. Collecting the stack of papers she headed out of her office walking towards Provenza's desk.

"Alright Provenza you are in charge, Taylor called and we are having our budget meeting I'll be back later."

He stopped working on his crossword puzzle and looked up at her. "Yes Captain, it will be my pleasure to watch over your flock."

Sharon rolled her eyes while walking away heading towards Chief Taylor's office.

"Good luck Ma'am." Called out Julio.

She turned around and smile at him. "Thank you Julio, I think I'll need it."

His grin got bigger and went back to his paperwork on his desk. She turned back around laughing, as she turned the corner and a few doors down was Chief Taylor's office. Walking into his office Chief Taylor greeted her and motioned for her to have a seat in front of his desk. 3 hours later they were finished, walking out she felt her phone vibrate in her pocket she looked who it was from and smiled it was a text from Andy letting her know that Abigail died during operation.

Her heart felt heavy as her eyes started to mist over, she remember briefly talking with that little girl yesterday. Sending him a text back to come see her at the office and smirked at his concern for him seeing her at work but she reassured him it was slow and it's okay and to come see her. Sharon walked faster back into the murder room and headed into her office putting the files away and getting ready to see Andy.

Andy walked into the LAPD building walking up the the front desk and asked the clerk where Major Crimes was. Anise told him that it was on the third floor and asked him to sign in and gave him a visitor badge. Andy thanked Anise and headed towards the elevators, waiting a few minutes and the doors opened. Walking in he pushed the third floor button and hummed as the doors closed and headed up.

Andy watched the red numbers going up as it finally made it to the third floor he grinned and when the doors opened his heart was beating faster in his chest. He walked out and down the hall and into the murder room looking for Sharon. His eyes first landed on Buzz and Tao talking about some kind of gadgets, then wonder over to Julio and Amy working on something on their laptops, his eyes spotted her office his started walking faster then a voice stopped him.

"Can I help you Sir?" Ask a grumpy Louie.

Andy turned around and looked at the cranky man. "I was looking for Sharon?"

"Captain Raydor is in her office." Pointing towards the oak door.

Andy followed his gaze, he was about to say thank you when her door opened up and she walked out. She stopped when she saw him and her face lighted up.

Her team watched her as face lit up as she started walking faster towards the man named Andy. They looked at each other and raised their eyebrows and smiled as their Captain kissed the man then hugged him. They went back to work as their Captain spoke to Andy, slightly glancing up at them as they held hands and headed towards the break room.

"Andy you made it, I was getting worried." As she walked up to him, placing a kiss on his lips and hugged him, whispering that she loved him.

He blushed as she kissed him in front of her team then smiled and closed his eyes as wrapped her arms around him giving him a squeeze. She pulled back and placed her hand in his then pulled him towards the break room. As they walked through the door she let go of his hand and pointed towards a table as she went into the fridge and grabbed their lunched.

"I hope you're hungry." As she sat down in front of him with two sandwiches and two water bottles.

He smiled at her and reached for his sandwich. "Oh I'm hungry, it was a very hectic day."

She saw the sadness in his eyes, she reached over the table and placed her hand on his cheek. "Oh Andy I'm sorry about Abigail, she was so young."

He placed his hand over hers and kissed her wrist. "Thank you, yes she was. It's just terrible to lose a patient specially a child. I'm just grateful she didn't suffer when she died." He gave her a sad smile and removed her hand from his face but held on to it over the table, she smiled as his thumb ran over the back of her hand. While hers ran over his fingers.

"Lets eat shall we, then we can go into my office to talk if that's what you want?"

He squeezed her hand then let it go. "I would really like that actually, thank you Sharon, but it can wait till you get home. I just want to go home take a shower and read a boom till you get home." He smiled at her then glanced down at his sandwich.

She nodded her head. "Sounds good honey and I'll bring home dinner too."

She watched Andy pick up his sandwich then taking a bite humming as he chewed the flavors of the roasted eggplant with homemade marinara sauce swirling around his taste buds. "Wow this is really good, where did you get this?" Getting sauce on his chin.

Sharon laughed and reached over and wiped the sauce off of his chin then licked her thumb. "They are from a diner down the street from here it's called Karen's."

"This has to be the best eggplant parm I've ever had."

She hummed her response while eating her sandwich. As they both finished up and placed their garbage in the trash their hands joined together she walked with him into the murder room and towards the elevator all eyes on them. As they both walked to the elevator. Sharon let go of his hand and placed both of her hands on his chest and kissed him.

"I'll see you tonight Honey."

He pulled her back and kissed her. "I can't wait to see you tonight, love you."

She placed her fingers under his chin and peered into chocolate brown eyes through his black glasses. "Love you too." Then kissed him one last time, they pulled apart when the elevator dinged and doors slowly opened.

Andy walked backwards keeping his eyes on Sharon, he winked as the doors closed on him, laughing as Sharon rolled her eyes at him.

Shaking her head as she walked back into the murder room all eyes where on her. She stopped and looked at everyone then smiled as she continued to walk toward her office.

"I see your vacation did you some good Captain?" Said Louie as he watched her walk towards her office then stopped and turned around looking at him.

She looked at him then over to everyone else wondering the same thing. "As a matter of fact it was very good, thank you Lieutenant." As she smirked at him.

"Congratulations Captain he's very good looking!" Amy said with a huge grin in her face.

"Thank you Amy, that he is." Smiling back at Amy.

"So what does he do ma'am?" Asked Julio with a serious face.

She liked Julio, he was very protective of her. She grinned at him. "Well Julio, if you must know he's a neurosurgeon."

He nodded his head and smiled at her. He was glad she had a man in her life that wouldn't bring her down again like Jack did, that has a great paying job, a man who wouldn't take her money and waste it since he has his own money, and who is also smart and by the way they looked at each other they were in love.

Buzz and Tao both said congratulations as well and went back to working on the towers they just installed and started getting them hooked up to the servers. She nodded her head smiled and said thanked them, then she turned around heading into her office, she went around her desk and sat down going over information on her laptop. After she spent 3 hours on her laptop Chief Taylor called her and told her that her squad can go home early. She thanked him then hung up the phone and closed her laptop and placed in in her bag.

Standing up collecting her purse and laptop bag before she exited her office she turned off her lights and walked out into the murder room and told her team that they could go home and see them tonight. They all smiled while shutting down their computers and grabbing their personal belongings. As Sharon waited for the elevator Julio jogged to walk her down to her car. She looked over at Julio thinking just in time. As they walked into the elevator together he pushed the button for the garage. "I'm really happy for you ma'am he seems like a really nice guy."

Sharon hummed and looked over at Julio. "Thank Julio, he really is an amazing guy. Do you think it's crazy that I moved in with him already?"

He smiled at her. "No ma'am it's not, you two look like you've been together for a very long time and it looks like him makes you happy."

"I feel that too Julio, he does make me happy, happiest I've been in a long time."

He smiled at her and placed his hand on her shoulder. "I'm glad you found someone who appreciates you Sharon, really."

She smiled up at him and padded her hand over his. It's not very often he or anyone on her team calls her by her first name. "Thank you Julio, me too. Even if it's been a very long time, but with Andy it feels like we've been together for years."

He squeezed her shoulder. "My mother would say that you found your true soulmate, well have good night Sharon." As they made it to her car and opened her door.

She smiled at him. "Thank you Julio for walking me to my car, your mother is right Andy is my soulmate, I can't imagine my life without him now. You have a wonderful night too Julio." He nodded his head and waited for to sit down in her seat then closed her door watching her drive off.

Sharon sent Andy a text saying she was off work and heading to Lucille's to pick up their dinner. She smiled as he text back saying he can't wait to see her. Sharon pulled into the driveway grabbing dinner and walking up the stairs and was greeted by Andy as he opened the front door, he kissed her on the lips and took the bags out of her hands.

"Go put something comfortable on while I set up dinner." Kissing her again.

She hummed and pulled him down kissed him again. "Sounds good."

Sharon turned around and headed towards their bedroom. She placed her gun, badge into the safe and her purse on top of her vanity. Going into the closet she grabbed a pair of shorts and a blue tank top. Walking into the living room and looked at the table the food was on the plates with white wine for her and cranberry soda for him, he also lit 2 red candles and placed them in between them. He reappeared and guided her toward the table and pulled out her chair.

He helped scooted her chair in then moved to the opposite side of her sitting down they both ate their dinner.

She picked up the plates and placed them in the dishwasher and followed Andy into the living room. She sat down first and placed a pillow on the floor, she looked up at Andy. "Take a seat and I'll massage your back."

He complied and sat down in front of her, he took off his shirt and placed it next to him on the floor. Sharon rubbed her hands together to warm them up. She slowly started kneading his neck then worked her way to his shoulders. Andy groaned and bowed his head forwards closing his eyes.

"God that feels wonderful Sharon."

"Gosh Andy your shoulders are so tense."

She applied more pressure as Andy continued to groan as she worked his muscles. When she was satisfied she moved forward and whispered. "Lay on the floor Andy."

Andy moved and helped her up. She placed a blanket on the floor and watched him lay on his stomach. She straddled over his butt and started massaging his lower back.

"Ohhhhhhh, that feels great."

As her fingers worked his back they moved lower under the waist band of his briefs. He hummed as she moved her body back some as her hands started to massage his butt cheeks then moved back up his body. He shivered and moaned her name as she leaned forward and her hair tickled his back. She placed small kisses over his spine and licked here and there. Her fingers glided over his sides as her thumbs ran along his back.

"Sharon." He breathed with so much desire.

She stopped what she was doing and lifted her body up so Andy could roll over so he was laying on his back she lowered her body down. He smiled up at her, his pupils dilated with the need to feel her naked flesh on top of his. He ran his hands along her thighs and under her tank top pulling it along her upper body she raised her hands as he lifted the garment over her head. His hands glided down her neck along her collar bone and down to her sensitive breast making her nipples hard and her head fell back as she felt his warms hands palm her breast she moaned and rocked her hips over his awaking shaft.

He rose up a little and latched his mouth on one of her nipples she moaned his name and her hands went into hair and on his back digging her nails into his flesh he growled and sucked harder on her nipple her head fell back as she push his face into her chest. "Ohh god Andy." She crocked out.

Andy hummed as her nails dug deeper into his back as he peppered kisses in between her breasts then latched onto her other nipple. He smiled as she smashed his face further into her breast and moaned his name. His hands moved down her body and hooked onto the hem of her shorts, she lifted her up so her could pull them down she stood up and drop them down and kicked then to the

side.

His eyes locked onto her body. "You're so beautiful."

She smiled down at him and lowered her body and stood on her knees as she moved her hands up his legs and pulled his pants down, she smirked as she seen that he wasn't wearing any briefs. She pulled his pants all the way off and threw them by her shorts. She kneeled down on all fours and crawled to him placed kisses along his thighs and smiled as his shaft twitched every time she placed a kiss on his legs while her hands slowly moved up his legs.

As she made her way to his shaft she blew her hot breath on him as her hands spread his legs farther apart. "Ahhhh Sharon." He said as his voice hitched.

She smirked over him and licked the tip of his shaft as one her hands played with his balls. He closed his eyes and took a few deep breaths in and out as she licked his shaft up and down then placed her warm mouth over him completely. "Ohhh shit Sharon, god that feels amazing."

As she slowly sucked on his shaft and ran her tongue along his length as she took him deeper into her mouth. His hands moved into hair as he grunted when she moaned the vibration tickling his shaft and he pulled on her hair making her moan more and sucked on him harder. "Oh shit, fuck Sharon, that...that's...oh god.." He moaned in between deep breaths.

She could tell he was getting close as he balls got harder in her hand and by him breathing she uses her other hand pumping his shaft and she twirled her tongue over his head and sucking slightly moaning as she tasted his salty precum. Andy couldn't stand it anymore he wanted to sheath his aching members into her moist warm and inviting center.

"I want to be inside you Sharon!"

Andy growled at her and moaned as her mouth popped as she was pulled from his shaft. He turned them around and laughed as she squealed. He looked down at her, her faced flushed, hair all over the place and her chest rising and falling unevenly. He moved some hair out of her. "You are a marvelous creature Sharon Raydor." Then kissed her passionately. She moaned and wrapped her arms around his back and neck as her legs wrapped around his hips.

His shaft twitched around her wet center he moved over her opening and slowly he entered her. Both moaning as he sheathed his manhood into warmness her walls already hugging him. He bit her neck as her nails dug into his back again.

"Oh Andy." She panted as he thrusted harder into her.

He pulled back and moved her legs over his shoulder and grabbed another pillow and lifted her body up and placed it on her back and lowered her on it. He thrusted slowly into her reaching deeper inside her then before. He growled as she moaned loudly her hands landing on his thighs. "Ohh Andy."

"God Sharon you feel so good."

As both of their eyes closed as their bodies flew to new heights as he pushed deeper into her as her walls tightly thanked him for reaching her most deepest secrets as she let out a deep moan as he thrusted out of her the pushed deeper into her. She screamed his name as he did it again and again her whole body shaking violently as her juices flowed from her body and coaxed his members, down her butt and on the blanket. He continued to thrust into her as she screamed his name and her juices splashing between their legs he came as he thrusted one last time deep inside her. Shouting her name, he moved her legs down to his sides and lifted her up as they sat up, his shaft still inside her their breathing rugged and felt cool against their sweaty bodies the taste of salt as they kissed each other's necks and shoulders.

Their arms tightly around each other as they bodies slowly returned from their passionate ecstasy journey. His hands moved to her face, looking into jade colored eyes, her face flushed she smiled at him and he kissed her madly. They pulled apart and rested their foreheads, while his hands massaged her scalp.

"Wow Sharon that was..."

"Amazing, Andy I've...I've never done that before." She closed her eyes, she was lucky her face was already flushed as she blushed.

He chuckled and kissed her lips. "I've never met a woman who could squirt before, damn that was hot."

She hummed and cupped his face and pulled him over for a kiss.

"I love you Andrew."

He placed his fingers under chin and moved his thumb along her swollen lips. "I love you too Sharon."

He pulled her head onto his sweaty hairy chest and hugged her. She hummed and ran her cheek across his chest and wrapped her arms around his waist. They both stayed like that for a few more minutes then decided it was time to take a shower and go to bed.

{TBC}


	10. Chapter 10: 2 Year Anniversary

**Thank you to those who are following, and comments it means a lot to me specially since I write on my phone. Thank you do much.**

 **This is chapter is rated M for smut. Enjoy!**

A wonderful 2 years has past for both Sharon and I. I couldn't be more pleased on how our lives have changed, she makes me the happiest and luckiest man in the world. I was worried when Rusty came back from vacation, he was a little hostile towards me, but I couldn't fault him for that, Sharon gave me some insight into his real mother, the foster homes he lived in before her, and also what he did to survive on the streets. So we took it slow, and one day I took him to a Dodgers game then we went out to dinner and had I nice conversation.

"So what are your intentions with my mom?" Asked Rusty.

"My intentions towards your mother is, to make her the happiest woman in the world, to love her unconditionally, and to be there for her no matter what." Replied Andy staring into Rusty's blue eyes.

"Do you truly love her?" As his raised his left eyebrow.

"Yes, I love Sharon very much and one day if she would like too. I would like to marry her, if only you and her other kids agree."

Rusty's eyes opened wide at Andy's words of love and marriage. After all of Andy's words finally registered in his mind Rusty smiled warmly at Andy.

"I'm fine with it. You do make her happy I can tell over the phone when I was away and the way she talks about you. But if you break her heart I will break your face, you got it?" Pointing a finger at Andy.

"Well I can't promise you we won't fight, but I will never leave or verbally abuse her. She's means to much to me, and my mother would turn in her grave and haunt me forever. Thank you Rusty I'm glad, your approval means a lot to me. I don't want to walk on eggshells when we are around." He smiled at Rusty.

"Good, she had one asshole in her life, she doesn't need another one. I'm glad we had this chat and thank you for taking me to the Dodger game and for dinner Andy."

"No problem Rusty, I'm glad you had a great time, I did too. Well we should be head back before she gets worried and thinks we tried to kill each other." Andy said while laughing.

Rusty laughed too. "Yeah we should before she sends out Lieutenant Provenza or Detective Julio to find us."

"Yeah the guy is something, is he always that grumpy?" As they walked out the restaurant and toward his car.

"Oh yeah, he's always been grumpy, besides if I had to pay alimony for all 4 ex-wives I would be bitter too."

Andy stopped abruptly and looked at Rusty. "He was married 4 times?!"

Rusty nodded. "Yep, 4 times."

"Wow, I guess I would be to damn." They continued walking towards Andy's car both laughing.

Before they got to the front door annoy turned around and faced Rusty. "Listen if you ever need a place to stay or anything I'm here for you. I also have plenty of bedrooms so don't ever hesitate to stop by or call me or your mom for anything."

"Thank you Andy, I approximate that a lot." And moved forward and hugged Andy.

•Few Days Before Anniversary•

Andy picked up his cell and called Sharon's patents.

"Hey Andrew, how are you doing?" Asked Evelyn.

"I'm doing wonderful, how are you and Richard doing?"

"Oh we're doing great just getting some gardening done, what can we do for you Andrew?"

He cleared cleared his throat and inhaled and exhaled. "I was wondering of I could talk to both of you at the same time?"

"Of course let me get Richard." As she walked to the back door and yelled for Richard.

"Hey Andrew, what can we so for you? Is Sharon and the kids alright?" Sounding a little worried.

"Oh no they ate fine I just have a personal question to ask you. As you know I love your daughter Sharon very much I would do anything to make your little girl happy. What I'm asking is if I could marry you're daughter?"

There was a gasp from Evelyn, then silence for a few minutes then Richard spoke. "I'm would be honored if you married my little girl. You've made her happy and gave her reason to smile again over the past two years."

"Yes you brought back out little angel and put a smile on her face and love back into her heart." Tears ran down her cheeks.

"Good luck son, which I doubt you'll need. Go make our little girl happy."

"I will Sir, thank you both for your approval."

"Do when do you plan on popping the question?"

"Well I'm going to ask her kids, them hopefully on our anniversary."

"Oh how romantic! The kids will have no objection to you asking their mother they adore you Andrew." Evelyn said excitedly.

"Thank you both, well it's off to talk the kids, talk to you later."

"Talk to you later Andrew, and good luck." They both said.

Once he was done talking to her parents he was setting up a group chat with all of her kids to ask tell them if it was alright for him to propose to their mother on this weekend on their anniversary. Everyone was online and ready soon all of their faces were on his screen.

"Hello everyone."

"Hey Andy." All the her children said in unison.

Andy cleared his throat. "So you all know that your mother and I have been together for almost two years now."

"Yes we know that, speaking of mom where is she?" Ask Emily.

"She's at work."

"Oh okay." Emily moved her hair to the left.

"So what's up Andy?" Ask Ricky.

"Well I wanted to ask you kids if it was okay with you all if I asked your mother to marry me?"

Emily screamed. "OH MY GOD ANDY! I say YES!" Her face flushed and her smile so big it was beginning to hurt.

Andy laughed.

"I say go for it Andy, I haven't seem mom this happy in a very long time. So I say yes too." Said Ricky smiling.

Andy nodded his head. Then he looked over at Rusty on his screen.

"Well you already know my answer and I meant what I said if you hurt her or break her heart I'll break your face." Rusty says as he raised one eyebrow.

"Oh I remember." Said Andy.

"Rusty!" Both Emily and Ricky yelled.

"What?!" Rusty eyes open wider with his hands in the air.

"Don't threaten your future dad like that!" Said Emily.

All the kids smiled and laughed. Then Rusty got serious.

"To answer your question Andy, yes you have my approval too."

"Thank you, you kids have no idea how happy this makes us, that you are all okay with this."

"You make our mom happy and besides I like hearing her hum. It's been way to long since I've heard her sing let alone hum again. Thank you for bringing mom back to life and loving her." Said Ricky.

"Soooo how are you going to propose to our mother?" Asked Emily.

"Well I was going to suggest a ladies day out with Andrea and Gavin. While I set up the house with candles, flowers, music, with dinner, dessert, dancing then getting on one knee and proposing to her."

A single tear ran down Emily's cheek. "Oh that's so romantic."

"Good one future dad, mom will sure love it!" Said Ricky.

"You know mom going out with Gavin and Andrea is a bad idea, those three can shop!" Rusty said laughing afterwards.

"Oh I know but it's going to take awhile to get things ready, so I'll just have to suffer with more clothes and shoe's she buys." Andy laughed too.

"Well I have to get going good luck dad and tell us what happens!" Waved Emily as her side went black and now it was just the boys.

"I have school work so I'll talk to you soon, later dad and Ricky."

"Later Rusty!" They both said.

"Good luck future dad, I know mom will say yes. Well I to have work so call me the next day, later."

Ricky waved goodbye.

"Will do later Ricky."

He shuts down the computer and grabbed his phone to call Andrea and Gavin to tell them their plans for a Ladies Day Out is a go.

"Hello Silver Fox." Said Gavin seductively.

"Uh you know that creeps me out Gavin."

"I know but it's so fun, you straight men getting all upright and uncomfortable when I hit on them. I love it! So what did the future in laws and kiddies say?"

"They said yes."

"I knew they would, you make their daughter and mother very happy, so we are on for this weekend?"

"Yes stall her as long as you can."

"Oh that won't be a problem I know this new lovely designer store that just opened up a few days ago, oh she'll love it!"

"Oh boy!" As Andy removed his glasses and rubbed his forehead.

"Oh boy indeed, you asked us to distract her and she will be, but I'm not sorry for the amount of clothes she'll buy or the money she spends." Gavin grins.

"I don't care about the money, shopping makes her happy and so does being around you two. It's just she has enough clothes and damn heels as it is already." His have scratching behind his neck.

"Yes that is totally true, she does have a shoe and clothes addiction. I'll try and let her buy no more than 2 pairs of shoes."

"You have a deal. Alright I have to call Andrea. Talk you later, thank you Gavin."

"Oh no need she's right here with me listening to our conversation. Here's Andrea."

"Hey Andy. I'm so glad the kids are on board! Now about the shoes, a woman can never and I mean never have to many! But I do agree she has way to many." Andrea said as she swatted Gavin's hand away from her bagel.

"Yes Andrea, don't worry I learned the hard way not to talk about her shoes, just once." Andy chuckled.

"Ah so your a fast learner, I'm glad you definitely are the man for her. She needs that, plus you both are stubborn as hell and get what you want one with both parties compromising and not just one you getting their way. I like you Andy and can't wait to see that ring on her finger."

"Of course I heard how much her ex husband was all about him. I'm not like that and besides I love to see her smile and to hear her laugh. I've only made her cry once and I don't want to ever do that again."

"Good to hear it, that was a misunderstanding and you both talked it out and I'm glad your nothing like that Jack-ass. Well I have to get back to work soon, so here's Gavin. See you Saturday Andy, oh and good luck!"

"Thanks Andrea!"

"Well my sexy Silver Fox I have work too, so see you lovely's on Saturday, tootles Hot Stuff."

"You are so terrible Gavin, but Sharon adores you, so see you Saturday!" As he shook his head and pressed the end call button.

Today was their 2 year anniversary, Andy was at home getting everything ready for their romantic dinner at home. While Sharon was having a Girls Day Out, with Andrea and Gavin. He was putting the final touched on dinner, the house was glowing with vanilla and jasmine scented candles the bed was lightly covered with purple orchid heads. The oven went off, so he walked back into the kitchen checked the temperature of his roasted duck. He was satisfied he took it out of the oven and let it rest for 10 minutes.

Andy walked over to his phone and sent Gavin a text. "I just need 15 more minutes."

His phone chirped, it was a text from Gavin. "Got it, Romeo." With a wink and a face blowing a kiss with a heart emoji. Andy rolled his eyes, Sharon has some interesting friends. But he was grateful they were distracting her while he got everything ready for tonight.

He went back into the kitchen getting the cranberry almond salad ready then smashing the mash potatoes adding salt and 4 table spoons of butter. The duck was ready to be moved he grabbed the platter and placed the duck in the middle. Moving everything to the dinning room table, he went into their bedroom and got dressed in his dark charcoal dress suit with a ruby red tie and handkerchief. Going into the bathroom he brushed his teeth and styled his hair and sprayed some of his cologne on his neck. He went into the closer and took out the black velvet box and placed it in his pocket. Looking into the mirror and liked what he was seeing he went back out into the living room waiting on his hopefully future wife coming through the threshold of their next chapter of their together.

"What are we doing at your house Gavin?" Sharon asked as she raised her eyebrows.

"Oh you know Darling, getting you all gussied up for your Silver Haired Fox, it is your guys 2 year anniversary together." Said Gavin as he took his bags out of the car and headed towards his door.

"Yes, and we know how you like to celebrate occasions, so we are going to get you ready. Oh Andy will have no problem keeping his hands off you." Said Andrea as she pulled Sharon along.

"Come on Sharbear we don't have all day!" Yelled Gavin.

"You know I hate it when you call me that Gavin." As she glared at him.

"Oh stop it, you know The Darth Glare does not scare me."

"Yeah, Sharbe..."

Sharon slapped Andreas arm.

"Ouch, alright alright no Sharbear got it. Now let's get you ready for your man." Guiding Sharon towards Gavin's bedroom.

When they walked into room Sharon gasped as she saw a ruby red dress laying onto of his bed.

"Oh my gosh, it's beautiful." As she ran her fingers over the red silk dress.

"I knew you would love it, and I know for certain that he will love it too." Gavin said standing behind her.

"It's time to get ready Sharon, let's get you naked and start with your hair and make up than put on that lovely red dress." Said Andrea smiling.

About 45 minutes later Andrea and Sharon exit the bathroom to a excited Gavin.

"Oh Andrea she looks stunning I hope Andy doesn't have a heart attack when he's sees you tonight." Clapping his hands. "Oh also we have another present for you," handing her a small box.

"What? You guys have done enough for me." As she took the small box and sat down on Gavin's bed. She opened the box and moved around the white tissue paper to reveal a red lace and thong set. She pulled them out and looked at them. "Thank you two so much I love them, I love it all."

They all came together and hugged her. "Your are our best friend and we want you to feel sexy tonight. " Andrea said as she pulled away and cupped Sharon's face.

"You two are the best!"

"Yes we know, now go put on your new underwear and get into that gorgeous dress!" Gavin said excitedly and pointed towards her under garments that were in her hands.

Sharon walked out of the bathroom and stopped dead in her tracks as her friends just stared at her with their jaws dropped open.

"Well?" Sharon asked as she turned around for them.

"Wow, Sharon that dress looks amazing on you, I swear if you and I were gay I would push against that wall and have my way with you." Andrea admired her best friend features as her smile widen as Sharon blushed.

"I again picked out another winner! Oh that Silver Fox will have to thank me for my brilliants! Gavin excitedly said as he moved some of her hair to the side and fixed her glasses. "You look stunning Sharbear."

Sharon glared at him and punched his arm.

"Ow, this is the last time I help you!" As he rubbed his arm.

They all laughed at Gavin. His phone vibrated and excused himself and went into the restroom. It was a text from Andy saying he was ready. Gavin sent him a text and told him they will be on their way. Walking out of the restroom than looked at Andrea and knifed his head.

"Well Sharon it's time to take you home, unlike you I have a busy day of work tomorrow." As they all walked out of Gavin's bedroom.

"Yes, I am excited to see Andy's reaction to this gorgeous dress, thank you two so much!" As she hugged her friends.

"Yes let's get you home to that Handsome Doctor of yours." As they walked into the living room and collected her 6 shopping bags.

They pulled into Andy and Sharon's driveway Andy always left the porch light on for her either if she was at work or out with Andrea and Gavin. Gavin got out of the car and pulled the lever to the trunk, he turned around and looked at Sharon. "You stay put and give me a few minutes to calm That Silver Fox of yours down with all this bags." As he winked and walk out of the car then around to the trunk and took out her bags. Walking up to the porch he knocked and opened the door and rolled his eyes behind his glasses as he saw Gavin holding bags in his hands.

Gavin shrugged is shoulders. "Hey it could have been worse, and you know it." As he walked pasted Andy. "My my Silver Fox this place looks very romantic, I'm so proud of you."As he placed the bags down and patted Andy's butt.

Andy jumped and moved away from Gavin. "Hey now Gavin I'm not like that!"

Gavin laughed and placed a hand in his chest. "I know but I just love seeing your reaction." His eyes traveling down Andy's body humming. "You look very ravishing Andy I see you got my memo on the red, I like it." Fixing his tie.

"Uh thank you Gavin, yes I did get the memo, besides Sharon always looks gorgeous in red." As he smiled thinking about Sharon in red sweater during on of their dates a few months ago.

"Well good luck Andy, I know I don't have to tell you to treat her right because I know you will." He hugged Andy and moved away. "I'll go get your future wife, Mrs. Flynn."

"Oh hey Gavin?"

Gavin turned around. "Yes Andy?"

"Thank you for everything, can you tell Andrea too?"

"You're welcome, thank you for bringing the love back into my best friends heart. I'll tell Andrea, good luck." Gavin opened the door and walked out to get Sharon.

When Sharon opened the door she gasped when she saw the whole house lighted in candles and Andy standing in the walkway from the kitchen with a single red rose in his hand. He looks dashing with his black glasses and that smirk that made her knees weak and her body hot. Him in his charcoal grey suit with the same color red tie as her dress. It made her smile as to the times they would get dressed separately but manage to wear the same color.

Andy smirked as he saw her in that tight ruby red dress hugging her body perfectly. He would have to thank Gavin tomorrow but right now all he could think about was her and asking her the most important question in their lives. She looked amazing with her hair curled and pinned to one side as some of her curls framed around her glasses. She looked like an angel, a goddess from the Greek times, she was breathtaking as she blushed at him.

He swallowed hard as they both moved closer to one another like the magnets pulling them together his hand in her hair carefully not to mess up her hair and kissed her softly but passionately. She moaned into his mouth and wrapped her arms around her neck. They pulled apart and rested their foreheads on one another's.

"You look beautiful, Sharon." In between breaths.

She smiled and played with his tie. "You look very handsome, Andrew."

"Why thank you Beautiful, I hope your hungry? I made your favorite."

As he kissed her forehead.

"All this shopping has made me hungry." Laughing as Andy guided her towards the dinner room table.

"Oh Andy you didn't have to all of this." As she stood by the table and saw all of her favorites with two orchid plants and more candles around their dinner.

He wrapped an arm around her waist and placed a kiss on her temple. "It's are anniversary and I wanted tonight to be special."

She turned her face and looked up at him and placed a hand on his cheek. "It's very special, thank you Honey I love it." She kissed his lips.

"Let me get our drinks, why don't you put some tunes on and I'll be right back."

Sharon hummed and watched him go into the kitchen and get their drinks while she turned on the radio. She hummed to a song and didn't realize that Andy standing behind her was watching her. It's now or never he thought, so got on one knee then reached into his pocket and took out the black velvet box and cleared his throat.

Sharon turned around and gasped as she saw Andy on one knee. She placed her hands over her mouth as her eyes started misting over, her heart beating rapidly in her chest. As she stared at the open black velvet box with a silver platinum 14 karat marquise diamond ring.

"My Sweetest Sharon, from the first moment I saw you I knew there was something special about you, from our first dance we connected right away and then we kissed. I enjoy hearing you laugh, I love the way you make me feel, you gave me a reason to love again. Will you do the honors of becoming my wife?" He saw the tears forming behind her glasses and smiled as she nodded her head yes. The tear running down her cheeks as her hand was shaking before Andy held it in his and placed the engagement ring on her finger.

Sharon helped Andy stand up then squealed when he lifted her up and twirled her around and kissed her hard, her hands in his hair while his hands were around her waist. "I love you so much Andrew." Between heated kisses.

"God I love you too Sharon." As he placed her back on her feet and pulled her body more closer to his as close as possible. They pulled away after a few minutes, she smiled up at him and wiped some of her red lipstick off his lips.

They finished up dinner and placed their dishes in the dishwasher and the left overs in containers. Andy guided Sharon into the living room and pulled her to him placing his arms around her waist, as hers went over his shoulders. He placed light kisses along her neck and breathed his hot breath in her ear as Jason Mras song Lucky came on. It was the song that played while they danced that night at Gavin's party.

•Do you hear me, I'm talking to you

Across the water across the deep blue ocean

Under the open sky, oh my, baby I'm trying•

He breathed into her ear and held her tighter.

Sharon began to song in his ear.

•Boy, I hear you in my dreams

I feel your whisper across the sea

I keep you with me in my heart

You make it easier when life gets hard•

They both pulled apart and gazed into each other eyes as they sang together in harmony.

•Lucky I'm in love with my best friend

Lucky to have been where I have been

Lucky to be coming home again

Lucky we're in love in every way

Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed

Lucky to be coming home

Ooohh ooooh oooh oooh ooh ooh ooh ooh•

As the song ending he twirled her around slowly and stopped both of their eyes darkened with sexual desire and love. She jumped on him and wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist as he moans into her mouth as they both crashed against the wall. His hands held her butt and she thrusted her hips against his growing shaft.

They both moaned as he squeezed her butt as he roughly grounded his shaft over her clothed center. He moved them towards there bedroom wear he could slowly oh so slowly removed her red dress from her gorgeous body. He laid her on top of the bed and flipped her over so her chest was on the bed and her butt up in the air. His hands traveled slowly up her thighs and cupped her sex as he groaned and she moaned, she pushed her butt onto his hand.

"God Sharon you are so beautiful." As he lifted up her dress so he could look at her ass in her red lace thong, groaned as she wiggled her butt. He slapped her butt and soothed it with the palm of his hand.

"Oh yes Andrew, god I want you inside me." She pleaded.

He grinned and pulled her up on her knees and helped her take off her dress. He moaned as he saw the red lace bra that matches her thong whispering thank you Gavin. His hands moved to her breast and pinched her nipples. Her head fell back onto his shoulder and moaned loudly as his hands pinched her nipples again. Then taking off her bra, enjoyed looking down at her breast from her shoulder.

"God Sharon, I want you to bend over." He breathed into ear.

Sharon did what she was asked and bent over the bed. Andy ran his hands down her sides and removed her thong bringing it to his nose and inhaling her arousal and moaned. "Delicious." And hums as he unbuckled his pants and pulled them down along with his briefs. He ran his head over her wet center and slowly entered her. Both moaning in pleasure as he thrusted in and out of her. He slapped her butt again as she thrusted her hips back into hard. He bite her shoulder as he thrusted into her.

"Oh yes Andrew, yes. That feels so good."

"Fuck Sharon, god I love you so much." He pants.

"Oh god I love you too Andrew."

He could tell she was getting close as her walls tighten around his manhood he moved up a little bit and watched as her juices coaxed his shaft as he pulled out completely and then back in her fully. Sharon yelled him name as she came hard, Andy slowly thrusted into her enjoying the feeling of her walls clenching and sucking his shaft deeper into her as her juices poured out and between their legs.

He pulled out and flipped her over and hovered over her body and kissed her lips. Swallowing her moans as she felt his still hard shaft rub against her inner thigh. He trailed wet hot kisses down to her sensitive breast and sucked on her nipples giving each one the same attention both times she arched her back off the bed as he nipped at her engorged sensitive nipples.

He loved that about her, her moans of pleasure as he sucked and licked her nipples. His mouth traveled down her stomach and smiled as he dipped his tongue into navel causing her to squirm under him. He begin to move farther south using his hands to spread her legs. He ran his nose along her clit and enjoyed the smell of her wet arousal. He stuck his tongue out and ran it along her folds.

Sharon thrusted her hips into his face causing him to moan. He continued to lick and suck at her folds and clit bringing two of his fingers inside of her wet center.

Her eyes closed tightly as she felt herself getting close again.

"Oh god Andrew, oh fuck." As she opened her eyes and lifted her head to watch him eat her out. God this man loved eating her out and she loved that he loved doing it. His tongue bringing her to the edge in minutes, god she loved him and was ecstatic to become the future Mrs. Flynn. Her legs started shaking and her breathing getting shallower and the burning sensation in her gut as her climax was getting very close, she laid her head back as she saw stars dancing across her eyes.

"Oh yes, oh fuck ANDREW!" She yelled his name out in the bedroom.

He hummed as her legs squeezed his head and her hips thrusted upwards in his face as her juices flowed into his wanting mouth. As he lapped up her juices that flowed from her body as he continued thrusted his fingers slowly in and out of her.

"OH GOD ANDREW!"

As he finished licking up her remaining juices he traveled back up her body and hovered over her flushed face. Smiling down at her as she opens her eyes slowly.

"Hi Beautiful."

She smile back up at him. "Hi Handsome." Then pulls him down on top of her and kissed him hard, she moaned as she tasted herself in their passionate kiss. Her hands roamed the front of his shirt and loosened his tie then ripped off his shirt sending buttons flying everywhere. Andy moaned as her hands roamed his hairy chest, he deepened their kiss as her legs wrapped around his waist moving her hips.

"Oh god Mr. Flynn, I want you deep inside of me." She panted between kisses.

He smiled as she said Mr. Flynn and hummed into her ear. "As you wish Mrs. Flynn." As he slowly entered her wet center both moaning as he fully entered her.

She ran her nails along his back digging into him as he thrusted fully into her pumping her harder and harder. He whispered loving words into her ear.

"God I love you Mrs. Flynn, damn you feel so good around my dick."

Smiled as she heard him repeatedly call her Mrs. Flynn and it filled her heart with so much warmth and love. She placed her hands on his face stared at him lovingly as she felt her getting extremely close to her climax. He stared at her, her eyes full of love and devotion as he felt her walls hugging him tightly then she said his name and saw her eyes the darkest green he's ever seen as her juices came gushing between their legs. He kissed her slowly as he continued to thrust into her as her walls pulsated around him. He could fell his climax coming soon.

"Oh Andrew, yes, oh yes.."

"OH FUCK SHARON, I LOVE YOU!" As his oblivion hit him harder than ever before. He fell on top of her, waking up to her humming and kissing his temple. He placed light kisses on her chest and shoulders then up along her neck and finally on her lips. She smiled into their heated kiss, then he pulled away and rolled onto his back taking Sharon with him as she laid her head on his chest.

"Wow, Mrs. Flynn. I love you so much." Placing kisses on top of her head.

Sharon hummed and ran her fingers through his salt and pepper hair on his chest. "I love you too, Mr. Flynn. So I just wanted to thank you for a lovely anniversary and I for letting me have a Girls Night Out, so was this all your idea?" As she looked up at him and placed her head in her hand.

He smiled down at her and moved some of her hair off her face and behind her ear. "Well most of it was my idea but Gavin and Andrea taking you shopping and that amazing dress was all them."

She hummed and hovered her lips over his and her eyes sparkling down at him. "It was beautiful, it's the most romantic thing anyone has ever done for me."

He gently placed as hand on her cheek. "Well then Mrs. Flynn, this is just the beginning." He smiled and pulled her down kissed her lips.

She pulled away and looked down at him and placed a hand in his hair. "I can't wait to become your wife, Mr. Flynn."

"Well if you would like we can discuss wedding ideas and other stuff tomorrow over breakfast in bed?"

She hummed as she ran her hands over his arm. "Oh breakfast in bed? Oh you're a keeper for sure, but I would love to talk about our wedding plans tomorrow."

He hummed then his hands roamed her back and grazed slowly over her butt cheeks making her snort laugh into his chest. He move his arms around her back and hugged her to him then placed a kiss on top of her head.

Once she had her breathing back to normal, she glanced back up and him then kissed him.

"I love you Andrew Flynn."

"I love you too future Sharon Flynn."

They held each other till sleep and exhaustion to them over, both dreaming of their future and wedding plans.

{TBC}


	11. Meeting The Parents Part 1

**Have to say I am so sorry it took so darn long to update. Really it's been over a year! It's hard planning a fictional wedding, mine was easy but Sharon's needs to be perfect. Well whoever is still into this story enjoy and sorry again it's taken me so long to update.**

 **All mistakes are my own.**

Sharon and Andy sat down at the dinner table, that was scattered with magazines and brochures from different wedding venues, they both where writing down what they liked and disliked about each place. After a few tedious hours they went over each other's wedding notes and discussed about how they would like their wedding to look like, finally they came to a conclusion.

"So a beach wedding it is." Andy said as he held her hand above the stack of magazines, both smiled lovingly at it other. Deciding they didn't want a huge wedding like their previous marriages. They went with a small and formal beach wedding with family and friends and some colleagues from their work. "Now we just need to decide when and where." Groaned Andy.

"Yes, we do, I was thinking somewhere on the Santa Monica beach, as for when, I'm open to any date." Sharon said as she smiled at him. Her thumb gliding along his knuckle, trying hard to suppress a grin that grew on her lips as she watched his face light up.

"I loved that trip we took to Santa Monica in November, Sharon." Andy stood up still holding her hand and proceeded to pull her up. His arm wrapped around her waist. Andy smiled along with Sharon as they both recapped their trip.

Sharon let go on Andy's hand, moving both of her arms around his shoulder. Her chest pressed against his while they hugged. Speaking softly into his ear. "Yes, I know. I've never laughed so much in my laugh on that trip. Plus you won't be Peanut." Her fingertips playing with the hairs on the back of his neck. "Even though it cost you your ego and fourth five dollars to win it." Sharon grinned when she heard him groan and whispered back in her ear.

"Don't remind me." Andy whispered between kisses along her neck and shoulder. His arms tightening its hold around her waist. Both swaying side to side to the music in their heads. Moving his lips back to her ear he whispered. "How about we head to bed. We both have a busy day tomorrow, yes?" After hearing her hum her response he pulled away and intertwined her hand in his both.

Sharon stood on her toes and kissed him one last time, smiling as she pulled away. "Yes, we do. So, let's head to bed." Both walking towards their bedroom. Sharon lets go of his hand as they enter their bedroom. Sharon watches as Andy stops in front of their bed taking off his shirt. Grinning as thoughts of her hands running along his chest. Sharon moves swiftly in front of Andy pushes him backwards on the bed. Smirking as she sees the surprised look on his face but soon sees the desire in his. She crawls on all fours and straddles his lap moving her hands along his bare chest. Sharon smiles when she feels his hands on her hips, she closes the distance between them and kissed him deeply. "I love you Andy." Between their heated kiss.

His hands moved from her hips towards her butt, moaning in her mouth as her hips rubbed against his growing erection. "I love you too Sharon, so very much." He said breathlessly between their heated kiss.

Andy hooked his fingers into the waistband of her pants pulling them down. He growled in her mouth when he realized she wasn't wearing any underwear. His tongue dueling with hers in heat of passion, both panting heavy. They stood up their hands removing the remainder of their clothing. Andy pushed Sharon back against their bedroom door, causing her to gasp as her warm back touched the cold surface of the hard wood, rocking her wet center over his hard erection. Both swallowing each other's moans. Andy smirked when he grazed her fold with his knuckles. Her lips letting go of his lips as her head fell back against the door, moaning.

His mouth biting and licking her neck as he pushes two fingers inside her. "Ohhhh yesss." As he pulled his fingers out fulling then slowly entering into her again. He closed his eyes and groans when Sharon moans and her nails dig into his back. While his fingers continued to thrust into wet folds.

Her hands moved from his back and wraps them around his hard shaft, pumping him slowly as his fingers continued thrusting in and out of her center, both panting as they pleased each other. Sharon was getting closer to the edge, letting go of Andy's shaft as she came crashing hard from is fingers, her juices glistening down her legs as she moans his name loudly.

Andy peppers Sharon sweaty face and neck with kisses. Bending down he lifts Sharon up and moves them towards the bed, he laid her down admiring her flushed and sweaty body, her lustful green eyes staring back at me with a smirk on her lips. Andy crawled over her body as she did seconds ago. Hovering over her body while she laid on her elbows. Sharon continued grinning at Andy. His hands moved above her head gazing in her marvelous green eyes. "Have I told you how lucky I am, to have you in my life?"

Sharon lays flat on her back smiling, her eyes sparkling back at him. Moving her hands along his chest, her fingers drawling patterns and getting tangled on the hairs his chest. Sharon smirks as she watched his nipples were getting harder. "Yes, you tell me everyday Andy, but I will never get tired of hearing it." Her arms moving behind his neck and pulled him down and kissed him.

Andy smiles against her lips saying in between kisses "Good, I plan on telling you everyday, for the rest of my life."

Her hands moved more into his hair and held him down, kissing him slowly then pulls back. "I love you Andy.." As her nails started to massage his scalp. Her legs wrapping around his waist thrusting her hips against his. Both moaning when they joined.

"I love you too Sharon." Andy moaned in her mouth, deepening their kiss. Rocking his hips against hers. After they were done making love, they laid in bed for a few minutes enjoying being wrapped in each other's arms.

The next morning they took showers and ate breakfast together. They continued talking about what plans they wanted for their wedding. To calling their families later when they got home from work. Walking together as they made their way to each other's cars. Hugging each other and kissed, then both heading their separate jobs.

Halfway through the day they had time to call each other. Sharon looked down at her phone, smiling as she read his name.

"Hello Andy, how are you doing?" Sitting straighter in her chair and looking out her window watching her team finishing up their paperwork.

"I'm eating lunch, what about you?" He said between stabbing a cherry tomato.

"Oh you know dreadful paperwork and thinking about you." Sharon said rolling her eyes as she looked down at the huge pile of paperwork. But smiled as she thought of Andy.

"Should I let you go?"

"No, I need a distraction."

Andy grinned. "I can do that. Oh I called my parents today and told them about our wedding."

"What did that say?" Looking back at her team as she heard Provenza bickering with Buzz.

"They said it was about time I asked you to marry me and congratulations to the both of us. They also said when ever we decide the date they will be there."

Sharon laughed. "That's great! I have a confession." Sharon whispered.

"Oh and what's that?"

"I talked to my parents to on the way to work and they said the same thing. So Mr. Flynn how about a fall wedding?" Sharon continues to look at her team watching Buzz teach Provenza how to watch cat videos on his phone.

"Well we both love the fall, it's not to hot and it's not to cold. So, now we just need to pick the date and time." As he stabbed another cherry tomato.

Sharon hums as she picks up her pen. "Yes, we do love the fall. So how about we discuss the date over dinner tonight to?"

"Sounds like a plan. I'll pick up dinner and see you tonight." Taking a breather. "Well I should let you get back to your paperwork. I love you future Mrs. Flynn."

"I love you too Andy, I look forward to seeing you tonight my future husband."

Both smiling as they hung up. Sharon went back to paperwork humming, while Andy finished eating his salad.

••••••••••••••••••••••••

Andy arrived shortly after Sharon. Getting the table ready while Sharon was taking a shower. Sharon greeted Andy with a kiss on the back of his neck while he finished setting the table.

"Hi." Andy said.

"Hi." Sharon said in return.

They continued to smile, their arms circling each other hugging. Andy grins when he hears Sharon inhaled the scent of dinner. She hums. "Dinner smells divine Andy."

Andy started to sway them, moving his lips along her ear. His warm breathe caressing her lower lobe. "I hope so. I got it from our favorite Italian restaurant by the coast."

Sharon pulls away smiling at Andy. "Andy Flynn you sure know how to make a woman feel special."

He moved his left hand away from her back and cupped her chin. Holding her head still while chocolate brown eyes stared into her emerald green eyes. "Not just any woman, just the woman I love." Descending his lips onto hers in a sweet chaste kiss.

Only to pull away when they heard both of their stomachs growling from hungry. They laughed as they pulled towards the dining room table. Where Sharon thanked him for pulling out her chair then pushed in.

After they ate dinner, while Andy was putting the dishes in the dishwasher. He insisted that Sharon pick out a movie while he made popcorn. From the living room she shouted. "This Is The End or Evil Dead?"

"Which Evil Dead? The older or newer version?" Shouted Andy from the kitchen shaking the popcorn on the hot stove.

"The older one of course!" Replied Sharon.

"Well you know I'm a sucker for cheesy horror flicks, so Evil Dead." Shaking the popcorn vigorously as it started to pop and the foil dome starts to rise.

"Okay DVD in. Is the popcorn almost ready?" Asked Sharon.

"Almost done Sweetheart."

Sharon smiled sitting on the couch waiting for Andy to arrive with the popcorn. A few seconds later the smell of popcorn fills the air. Looking up she smiles as Andy stood next to her with a bowl of popcorn. Sharon pats the seat next to her. Her eyes following him till he sits down.

"Popcorn for My Lady." Handing the popcorn to Sharon with a grin. Andy leans back and looks over at Sharon, spreading his legs. Sharon took a bite of popcorn moving to sit between his legs. She leans back into his chest as his hands wraps around her waist, placing a kiss on her temple whispering. "I love you." In her ear, smiling as she hums, turns her head slightly whispering back to him. "I love you too."

When the credits started rolling Sharon stood up and looked down at Andy sleeping. A smile tugs at her lips, watching him sleep. His face was relaxed with a slight smile on his lips. Sharon places the rest of the popcorn in the garbage and put the bowl in the dishwasher. Walking back into the living room, she stood in front of him, her hands taking off his glasses. Gently cupping his face as she ran her thumb along his cheek, whispering.

"Andy, Honey, come on let's go to bed." She laughs when he lets out a loud snore. Andy slowly stirred from his slumber, opening his eyes. His chocolate brown eyes trying to focus on Sharon, but it was difficult without his glasses. He took ahold of her hand as she helped pull him up. They stood at attention she intertwined their hands and started guiding them towards their bedroom.

They both went into the bathroom to brush their teeth and head to bed. Andy stripped down into his boxers, while Sharon wore a purple silk nightgown. Andy grins as he watches her pull the covers back and slides into bed. She looks up at him and smiles, raising her left brow.

"Are you going to join me, or are you going to stare at me all night?" With a hint of sarcasm and a smirk on her lips.

He grins at her and climbs into bed, shifting to his side with his head in his hands watching her as she finally takes off her glasses and then the light. She laid with her back facing him, his hand pulls her closer to his body. Both grinning as her legs were bent back and snugged between his legs as his arm went around her waist, kissing the back of her head.

"Goodnight Sharon." He murmured into hair, yawning.

"Goodnight Andy." She said sleepily.

Sharon and Andy were rearranging the furniture for the eighth time, as they were getting ready for her parents to arrive. Andy stood next to Sharon wrapping his arms around her waist and placed a kiss on her temple.

"So, it's happening, huh?" He spoke softly in her hair.

Sharon hums placing her hands over his and leans back into him. "It is, It's almost time." Sharon said excitedly as she squeezed his hand.

"So... Should I hide our guns?" He asked nervously as he squeezed her hand in return.

Sharon takes a minute to think of what to say, turns her head to she see how serious he was. "Oh Honey, you don't have to hide our guns. My partners are more then okay with us getting married." Turning her body to him and cupped his cheek.

Leaning forward he places a kiss on her lips. "Good because I love you to much to let you go."

She hums and pulls him closer and kisses his lips. "Good, because there's no way I'm letting you go, your stuck me."

His hands travels to her butt and gave it a light squeeze. "Yeah, I love the idea of me being stuck with you forever, I love you Sharon."

"I love you too Andy." Humming as she kissed him again.

Both pulled apart quickly as the doorbell rang. Sharon and Andy look at each other both talking a deep breath in. He placed his hand on her lower back as they walk to the front door, both smiling as they greeted her parents.

"Oh John, look at our little girl." As her mother cups her daughters face before engulfing her in a hug.

"Yes Claire, she's beautiful just like her mother." Hugging his daughter tightly.

Both her parents smile warmly at Andy as they shook hands and hugged him tightly.

Before they walk inside Andy took their luggage, showing John to the guest bedroom while Sharon and her mother went into the kitchen to make lunch. As the guys walked towards the bedroom Andy looks over at her father.

"So John, how was the flight?"

"Oh you know, waiting in long lines, checking in our baggage then some guy causing a scene because he didn't want to take off his shoes, sit and wait till its time to board the plane, then we both took a nap on the plane." John said rolling his eyes.

"Yeah the joys of flying." As Andy opened the door to the guest bedroom. Walking in placing their suitcases on the bed. "I hope this room is okay."

John looks around at the different shades of grey, the two glass doors that led to the balcony that over looked the city, back to the huge King size bed. On each side of the bed was a nightstand and to the left a door that lead to a joined bathroom. On the other side of the room stood a 50' smart tv on the wall, and two dressers to place their clothes.

"Oh it's beautiful, you two have a gorgeous house." As he looks out the balcony door, staring out at the horizon.

"Thank you, I bought his house with my first wife, it was a fixer upper and I rebuilt everything you see." Beamed Andy. He was proud of this house he built with his bare hands.

"I can tell that you put a lot of love into this house, I admire that." As he looks at Andy. "If you don't mind what happened to your wife?"

"I don't mind at all, her name was Rebecca, we married right after high school, we both attended the same college UCLA. After our daughter Nicole turned 28, my wife became very ill. We soon found out she had cancer, she decided on chemo therapy. After a year and a half of being cancer free, she was feeling sick again to find out her cancer came back, we tried everything but nothing was working. She, uh pasted away and I kept busy with working." Andy finished with his hands in his pockets.

John walks over to Andy and padded his shoulder. "I'm sorry for your loss, it's terrible to lose the one you love, specially when you have to watch them suffer."

"It was, but she's in a better place, she's no longer suffering." Nodded Andy.

They stood their just standing there just looking at one another, when they both inhaled the lovely smell of lunch and their stomachs started to grumbled. "Well let's go see what our ladies have cooked up for lunch, shall we?" Said John. Feeling bad for putting Andy on the spot.

"Sounds like a plan." Andy walks over to the door and looks over at John, extending his hand out, so her father could go first, watching as her father went out the door first followed by Andy.

John and Andy stopped on the other side of the bar watching their ladies place grilled turkey and swiss sandwiches, while Sharon made Andy a salad. The women felt eyes on them as they both turned around, seeing both of their men staring at them. Claire smiled at her husband as he smiled back at her. While Sharon blushes as Andy grins and winks at her.

Both her parents saw that little moment between their daughter and her future husband, both smiling at each other.

As they all moved towards the dinner table eating dinner and enjoying each others company. They watched as their daughter and Andy would steal glances at one another, here and there during lunch. They grinned as both of them would finish each other's sentences. They watched as they both helped put the dishes away and watched as Andy cleaned off the table, and helps Sharon put the dishes in the dishwasher, giving her a kiss on the cheek. They watched as their little girl cheeks turn pink. Claire and John looked at one another again both agreeing that this man that their daughter had found was a good one.

They moved to the living room to relax and watch a movie. Sharon snuggled next to Andy laying her head on his shoulder, holding hands, as her father and mother followed suit, watching the movie as well as their daughter. They missed the light that was in her eyes, they watched how Jack slowly took that light away, but with Andy they could see it igniting, burning brighter, and could see how much in love Sharon is. To see that Andy made their little girl truly happy. The movie was over and they all stood up to stretching their muscles and limbs.

"Andy, when do your parents arrive?" Asked John.

"They will be here Sunday." Andy replied.

"That's wonderful, I can't wait to meet them." Said Claire excitedly. "Will they be staying here as well?"

"Yes, for a few nights, then after the wedding they will be staying with my daughter Nicole."

"Oh Nicole, I heard so much about her too. I can't wait to met the rest of your family Andy." Claire said.

Andy looks over at Sharon with a smile on his lips and looks back to her parents. "She's great you'll love her, along with my son David." Beamed Andy.

Claire covers her mouth while she yawns. "Well everyone I'm going to go take a nap. This time difference has me out of wack." Chuckled Claire.

"That's fine mom, follow me." Sharon said guiding her mom to her mom.

•••••••••••••••••••

Well Sharon Honey, let's get dinner started, while the do what men do." Claire smiled at her daughter, dragging her towards the kitchen.

John and Andy walked out to the backyard sitting in the lawn chairs looking up at the night sky. John glances over at Andy as he was mesmerized by the stars.

"Thank you Andy." Said John.

Andy looked over at John confused. "For what John?"

"For bringing back the joy in my little girls eyes." John's whole face was relaxed with a smile on his lips.

Andy blushed then looks down at his hands then looked back at her father in the eyes. "You're welcome John, I love your daughter very much and it makes me, us very happy that you agreed to let us getting married." Looking through the glass door watching Sharon laughing with her mother, her smile that always name his heart skip a beat and made his stomach flutter. "She deserves the world and I'm grateful she choose me to give it to her." Andy said mesmerized by Sharon.

John stood up at padded his shoulder. "Yes she does, and so do you Andy with all that you and my little girl have been through its good to see two people find love again. I know you will treat my daughter right and I can see how much you love her, so thank you again Andy for making my little girl happy." John sat back down next to Andy.

"Thank you, that means a lot to me. I will love her forever." Replied Andy.

"I know you will Andy, I know you will." They both nodded their heads in agreement and looked back up at the stars.

While inside her mother and Sharon made dinner while discussing Andy.

"Oh Honey, I am so happy for you, you two are so sweet together. I can tell he loves you very much and the feeling is mutual. Yes?" As she stirs the potato soup.

Sharon blushes and hums while nodding her head yes. "Thank you mom, he does make me very happy, I thought that ship sailed a long time ago. We met at that party. We hit it off and started talking, sharing pictures of our kids, plus he's a really great dancer and not a bad kisser either." Blushed Sharon again.

"Sharon!" Yelled Claire smacking her daughters arm.

"What?" Sharon asks as she rubs her upper arm.

"No, talking like that until your married, and specially with your mother!" Shaking her head, continuing to stir the soup.

"Yes, mother." Her blush traveling down to her chest. With her mother getting the soup ready Sharon was setting up the table and getting drinks ready for everyone.

"Sharon, Honey can you get the men and tell them dinner is ready, please?"

"Yes, mom." Sharon walked to the back door, watching her future husband and her father laughing away and looking up at the night sky. The smile on her lips grew as she watched the two men in her life laughing, she slowly opens the door.

"Dad, Andy?" She calls from the open door. They both were smiling as they looked at her.

"Dinner is ready." Smiling back at them, as they both stood up heading towards her. As they reached her, her dad gave a kiss on the cheek and entered the house. Andy wraps his arms around her waist, kissed her temple and whispered he loved her.

After dinner the guys moved into the living room talking about baseball as the woman cleaned up the table and did the dishes. Once they were done they sat next to their men and continued talking about sports. It was getting late and they all said their goodnights and hugged as they went to bed. Closing their bedroom door Andy wrapped his arms around her waist, looking at her through the mirror smiling as he placed a few kisses on her shoulder.

"Your parents are wonderful." He said softly placing kisses along her neck.

She hummed and smiled back at him through the mirror. "They are, you and my dad hit it off very well."

He hummed as he started kissing her up along her neck stopping just below her ear, smiling as her skin started forming goosebumps. "Yes, we have. He's glad to have his happy little girl back." As his arms tighten around her.

She turned to face him placing her hands on his chest and slowly moved them up and around his neck. "He did huh?" As she moved her head closer to his.

"Yes, he did." As their lips slightly touched, their warm breaths mingling together.

"You make me very happy Andy." As she looks down at his inviting lips.

"You also make me very happy Sharon." As his eyes stared into her emerald green eyes.

They kissed slowly as his hand moved up into her hair pulling her closer, deepening their kiss. He smiled when she moans in his mouth. Her hands moving from the waist of his jeans, to his shirt slowly unbuttoning his shirt then her hands moved under pulling it over his head. She ran her nails along his chest and hums when he moans her name.

Andy did the same to her, lifting her shirt up and over her head moving her back towards their bed. Both laughing as they fell onto their bed, he looks down and moves some hair away from her face and kissed her again. Her hands moved to pull his jeans pulling them down, using her foot to help Andy get his legs out. Andy moves his hands to the waist band of her pants and pulls them down. Placing small kisses along her legs, she moans as fire starts shooting towards her burning center and through out her entire body.

His fingers moved to her panties pulling them down, he licked his lips when he lowered himself. He was inches away when Sharon grabbed his face, he looked up at her raising his eyebrows.

"What? Afraid you can't keep quite with your parents down the hall?" He asked with an evil smirk on his face.

"Oh I can be quite it's you that can't be quite." Poking his chest, smiling up at him. "But, I want you right now Andy." She said in a seductive voice.

He grins as he hovers over her, his face over hers smiling down at her. "Yes ma'am." As he bent down and kissed her.

She hums into the kiss and wraps her legs around his waist trapping him as she pulls him fully onto her. Both moaning as he felt her wetness on the head of his shaft. He rubs his head along her center making him grin when she whimpers. She was getting frustrated as he continued to rub his head along her folds.

"Andy, please stop teasing me." She said breathlessly.

He bit her shoulder as his hand moved between their bodies stroking his head along her wet folds, he slowly pushed into her, latching onto her lips as she moans loudly into his mouth.

"Oh Andy." She murmured between heated kisses.

They made slowly, being mindful of her parents down the hall. As her nails dug into his flesh as she was getting closer the second time. Her walls clutching his shaft as he groaned loudly into mouth as he came right along with her for the second time that night. Both exhausted, they laid their in each other's arms, with her head on his chest listening to his heart beating rapidly, humming while his fingers massaged her scalp as his other hand has his soft fingertips drawling designs on her lower back.

•••••••••••••••••••

Andy walked through the front door quietly, since it was three in the morning. Taking off his shoes one by one and placing them under the table. Walking down the hall towards their bedroom, pushing the door open walking in to see his future wife to be sleeping away. He moved in a little more then closed their door. Walking around discarding his clothes and placed them in the hamper. Walking over to her side of the bed, leaning over and placed a chaste kiss on her temple. He smiled when a smile crossed her lips and she whispered his name. Andy hushed her and then kissed her forehead, placing his glasses next to hers. He walked into the bathroom to take a quick shower then head into bed to snuggle Sharon.

Andy was woken up by Sharon gliding her hand across his chest whispering his name. His eyes slowly fluttered his eyes open, blinking a few times giving his eyes time to adjust, seeing her beautiful face smiling down at him.

"Good morning handsome." She said as her fingers played with his chest hairs.

Andy grunted as he was slowly waking up. "Good morning beautiful." With his hands moving along her spine.

Sharon smiled playfully as she moved up and kissed him. She moans as his hands wrap around her pulling her body firmly on top of him as their tongues danced. Their faces pulled away slightly from each other, they smiled.

"My parents left already to head over to Ricky's for the weekend. What time do you want to leave here to go to the airport?" She asked, as her hand moved along his face fixing his hair.

He smirked up at her, running his hands up and down her back. He looked over at her nightstand at her alarm clock, with the 9:45am flashing. "They did huh? Well their flight does not come in till 12:15, so we could have a little fun first, shower and then leave here to be at the airport on time." Wiggling his eyebrows as his hands cupped her butt and smiled as Sharon squealed.

Sharon moved her lips down to capture his lips in a passionate kiss. Her hands gliding down his body, moving her hand into his boxers moaning in his mouth as she felt how hard and ready he was for her. As they removed each other's clothing and made love slowly. They moved into the shower washing each other and working up the passion again. Andy couldn't help himself and pushed her back against the wall as they made love again. Once they were dried off, dressed, and glasses on. They headed into the kitchen to make coffee and head out.

Sharon kissed Andy on the cheek after he asked if she was ready to go to the airport and go pick up his parents. The drive was quick surprising since in LA you could sit in traffic for a good two hours of you're lucky. Sharon parked then turned off the engine. She smiled as Andy jumped out, jogging to open her door for her, helping her out. Thanking him with a chaste kiss, she padded his chest as his hands moved down her back to hold her butt firmly, grinding his pelvic region into hers.

"That's off limits mister until, sadly we are married." Sharon said biting her lower lips, grinning as he groaned.

"Don't remind me. Well let's get going before I lose what control I have left and take you right here in this parking garage!" He growled pulling away from her and took her hand in his. He glared at Sharon as she let one of her snort laughs out. "Not funny Sharon."

Sharon rolled her eyes as she was being pulled along by Andy in the parking garage. As they made their way through the double glass doors into the airport, heading towards the luggage carousel. As they waited for his parents, Andy could stop fidgeting with Sharon's engagement ring. Sharon couldn't help but smile as she watched Andy nervously waiting to see his parents.

Sharon gave his hand a light squeeze pulling him out of thoughts. She smiled at him as he looked over at her. "What are you acting so nervous Andy?"

Andy ran his hand through his hair, then swallowed hard as he looked at her. "My ostentatious can be a bit to much sometimes..." He was cut off by his mother shouting his full name loudly.

"Anthony Vincent Flynn! Is that you!" Maria shouted with her New York accent.

Sharon just stood frozen wide eyed as she watched his mother walk over to them hugging Andy tightly and kissed each cheek then did the same to her. Sharon was grateful when his mother loosen her hold on her and took a deep breath in. She smiled as his mother took ahold of her face, she smiled excitedly as she examined Sharon.

 **{TBC}**


	12. Meeting The Parents Part 2

"Oh Andrew, you didn't tell me how gorgeous your fiancé is!" Said his mother. Her eyes scanning over Sharon's body. Admiring his son's fiancé beauty. "And you weren't kidding about her style." His mother beaming with approval. Soon hugging Sharon and planting a kiss on each cheek. Her hands holding onto Sharon's, while they watched Andy walk towards his father who was waiting for their luggage at the baggage claim area. "Oh where are my manners. I'm sorry dear. I'm Maria Flynn and that handsome man getting our luggage is my husband Vincent Flynn." Maria said letting go of one of Sharon's hands. She used her other hand to point towards her husband. Maria's attention soon went back to Sharon smiling warmly. "It's so good to finally see you in person. I mean you looked amazing when we FaceTime but seeing you in person. I'm just blown away by your beauty!" Maria said. Her smile widen when she sees Sharon blush.

Andy told her, how Sharon blushes when ever you pay her a compliment. Maria had to admit, her son was right. Sharon is beautiful, as she is caring. Caring enough to love her son and accept all of his flaws. But also she keeps him in check and won't take any of his nonsense. She continued to smile when Sharon soon switched modes.

Sharon blushed at his mom's words. Seconds went by before Sharon schooled her features and squeezed Maria's hand. While smiling Sharon replied. "Thank you Maria. Yes, it's much better seeing you in person. How was your flight to LA? Sharon finished with a sincere smile.

"It was slow moving through security in JFK, but overall it was smooth sailing." Replied Maria, moving in close she whispered. "Vincent fell asleep right as the plane took off. But he'll say he was awake the entire time, just resting his eyes." Maria smirked while she took a step back from Sharon. Both watching their men collect their luggage.

After Andy and his father Vincent came towards the woman. They stopped in front of the women. Smiling as Vincent came over hugging Sharon not as tightly as his wife Maria, and kissed both her cheeks. The two woman were in the front chatting as they walked out of the terminal and towards the parking garage. When the men placed the luggage into Sharon's trunk. They all got in heading towards their house.

The drive back to their place was full of stories and laughter as his parents told embarrassing stories of Andrew when he was younger and in his teen years. Sharon couldn't help but smile warmly as she looked over at Andy. When he stopped at the red light. Her smile grew wider while his face got redder and shaking his head and this fingers gripped the steering wheel tightly. As the light turned green Sharon grabbed ahold of his right hand, moving it down to the center console and intertwined her fingers with his. She hummed when he returned the gesture, along with that smirk of his. Sharon looked out the window, rolling her eyes. Damn that man.

Andy's parents watched the two the entire. As the car pulled forward. They looked at each other smiling, leaning towards each other they kissed. Soon Maria filled the silence with more stories of Andy when he was a child.

Arriving to their house, Andy and Sharon pulling his patents luggage inside and to their room they will be staying. Sharon and Maria went into the kitchen to prepare lunch while Andy and his father went out back to show him their garden.

"You found yourself a wonderful woman son. So, you said she's a police officer?" Asked his father as he took a sit on the bench.

Sitting across from his father, nodding his head. "Thank you dad. Sharon, well she's perfect. She has a great sense of humor, strong, and very smart. Yes, actually she's a Captain in Major Crimes unit. Investigating high profile cases. Before that she was in FID."

"FID? What's that?" Vincent asked. Interested in what his soon to be daughter in law does for a living.

"She would have to investigate fellow police officers, who have lawsuits filed against them. Or if a police officers roughed up a suspect. If they have fired their weapon at the scene. So the city and the police department won't be sued or liable for that police officer or officers actions while on or off duty." Said Andy.

"Wow, that must have been tough on her. I could imagine a lot of officers hating her for that. " He's father exhaled, looking out at their garden.

"No, it wasn't easy and officers did hate her, one even slashed her tires. They called her terrible names, but she did her job and got through it." Running a hand through his hair. "She's one tough lady, dad."

Vincent looked back at his son. "She sure is son. She sure is." Replied his dad proudly.

•••••••••••••••••••

While the guys were outside talking, Sharon and Maria were in the kitchen preparing sandwiches and salads for lunch. Maria looked outside seeing her son and husband talking. She was proud of her son. Who finally find another woman who lite up his world. All he would ever talk about was Sharon, Sharon this, and Sharon that. The first time they Skype'd she knew why he was smitten with her. Sharon had a way with words, the way her body moved smoothly with her son and never against it. The way Sharon would look at him and genuinely smile at him. To the way she would blush when he complemented her.

"I've missed seeing my son smile like that." Maria said as she continued to look out the window.

Sharon lifted her head following Maria's stare, she too smiled as she watched Andy and his father laughing. Maria looked back at Sharon, grinning as she saw how much Sharon truly loved her son. She reached over and placed her hand over Sharon's, giving it a light squeeze. "Thank you." She said softly.

Sharon smiled back at Maria saying. "For what?"

Giving Sharon's hand another small squeeze. "For loving my son and making him truly happy again." She said with a shaking voice, her eyes slightly misting over.

Sharon's eyes began to mist over too, as she watched Maria and heard the raw emotion in her voice. "I love your son very much and he to makes me very happy."

Maria smiles placing her hand on Sharon's cheek, wiping a single tear that ran down her cheek. "I know Honey, I can see it in the way you both look at each other. You both are good for each other." Marie finished with a smile.

Sharon took a deep breath in, nodding her head. Her eyes scanning out the window, her gaze on Andy's. "We are, aren't we." Smiling as Maria let go of her chin and handed her napkins.

"Yes, you both are. Now let's go feed our men before they start whining." Picking up the bowl of salad.

Sharon laughed picking up the tray of sandwiches. Following behind Maria as they headed to the backyard. Andy saw his mother and Sharon heading their way. He stood up and opened the door grinning and kissed his mother on both cheeks and then his future wife. Sharon went back inside followed Andy as she went to grab cranberry soda and sweet tea. Andy leaning against the counter after grabbing four glasses.

Andy stopped in his tracks staring at Sharon's butt as she bent over grabbing their beverages. Sharon looks over her shoulder, rolling her eyes as he kept staring at her. She stood up closing the fridge with her foot, looking straight at Andy humming at him as he kept grinning at her.

"You look beautiful." His hands finally picking up the glasses.

"Thank you Honey." She bit her lower lip as she moved towards him, stopping in front of him, moving forward on her toes and kissed his lips.

He smiled as she slowly pulled away, both being mindful of his parents waiting for them out back. "You are so very welcome Beautiful." Andy's grin grew wider as Sharon's cheeks turned pink. God he loved this women.

 **{TBC}**


End file.
